Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers Vs Hackers
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Season 3! After the DRA Tournament ended, Arisa and her Friends get involuved into the Street Battles with the Hackers. However, a new evil is rising. A new War begins. Will the Tamers be able to stop it? The Battle Countines...
1. Prouloge

I'm back with a new season. Here is the prouloge. And when I say that the next chapter will come on the next friday, I mean Friday 10.2.2011. That means you have to wait till next week.

Just in a case you didn't got it.

Prouloge

20 years ago, after the humans had found out about the exist of creatures named Digital Monsters, both sides had started a war. Both sides wanted to make sure their side is superior, but they also wanted to protect their world. At that time existed also four kids, the Chosen Children or DigiDestenied, who were partnered up with Digimon.

To end this war, three of the former four, Taiki Yagami and Agumon, Sora Itomi and Biyomon and Matt Iromoto and Gabumon battled the evil Digimon that caused the war. They killed him, thinking he dissapeared forever. But he didn't.

20 years leater, on the August 20?, a dark shadow rose up. He wanted revenge against humanity and Digimon. And he will get it. No one has any idea that he is back. He found a new army, a new kingdom... And he would start a new war, greater than ever. And he will win.

If there just wasn't a group of particular Tamers...And a group calling themselves Hackers.

Stay tuned for season three: Digimon Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers! 


	2. Akari's Comeback

Hi I'm back. Alright, I know I told ya that the next chapter will come on friday but I finished it earlier than I thought. And I KNOW I would be mean if I would let you wait.  
>Before I start, here are a few notes about the third season:<p>1. The new readers should first read the first season Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers and the second season Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship before they start to read this season.<p>

2. I will make better descriptions of places, humans and digimon since I noticed that I lacked of descriptions in the prequels.

3. Tamer of the Zero Unit and purplepeopleareawsome, your characters will appear with a minor role in this fic. Hope you will be satisfied with it.

4. I put in a few new songs. Hope you know german. P.S If you don't like the songs I put in than DUH. How should I know what you like or what you don't like? Sheesh.

5. There will be a new type of digimon analyzer, more Tamer-like.

6. I made a few changes at the previews.

7. And, as you sure noticed, there will be new enemys and new characters in this fic who will leater have an important role. Also there will be a new kind of digivolution. [Well, not one I invented by myself, but one you should know from the anime.]

8. The fics will be regulary published on friday. If not, I will tell you the reason why I couldn't publish them.

9. Please don't be angry at me if the chapters are shorter than usual.

And now, let's start with the fic.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

1. Chapter

Akari's Comeback

He looked at the land, at the area that now belonged to him. Him, and only him. Also the Nightmare Soldiers army belonged now to him. Thanks to those 7 fools, he was now the Commander of the Dark Area.

He would have his revenge against those pathetic humans and against all Digimon who dared to partner up with the humans. Humans were nothing in his eyes. Just fools who crawed for power and used the Digimon. Long ago, three humans bond themselves with Digimon and slayed him. But he came back, stronger than ever. His deep dark eyes stared at his new kingdom. Yes, soon the time of the revenge has come.

DemiDevimon glared from behind, hidden, at his new Master. He was a little blue bat like Digimon with yellow eyes, clawed toes and ripped wings. On his forehead was a skull mark and out of his mouth poped out a fang.

He loathed his new Master and wished that his old would come back. To destroy this jerk who dared call himself Ruler of the Dark Area. Who used the Nightmare Soldiers army for his own goals. DemiDevimon frowned. He knew what this Digimon wanted. Pure revenge against humanity and Digimon who partner up with humans. Most Digimon of the Nightmare Soldiers Army were indifferent about this theme and maybe some of them wished to partner up with humans to become stronger. DemiDevimon stepped back. He went down the corridor of the castle. He would find his Master, whereever he is. It was just a question of time.

[Intro Theme Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin plays]

Impmon took a deep breath. He never felt so much relaxed like now. Maybe because his nightmares didn't hunt him so much like before, or because he made friendship with everyone who acutally wanted his death. Whatever the reason was, he didn't care.

Ha was naping on a tree, leaned on his arms which he crossed behind his head. He had purple fur, a white face with closed eyes, a black button nose and a fang poping out of his mouth. He had also pointy ears, a yellow evily smiling face on his belly, red gloves on his hands, a red bandanna, clawed toes and a devilish tail.

The tree on which Impmon took a nap was in the park of the town named Digi-City, which was a part of Tokyo in Japan. Digi-City was built 20 years ago, by the japanesse gouverment, when the humans and Digimon made peace with each other. The city was also the home of many humans called Tamers and their Digimon partners. Six parts of the city were rebuilt and turned into battle areas, and one was in the park, so Impmon knew that his peacefull day won't last long.

He frowned and opened one emerald green eye as he saw two boys and two Digimon quarreling. Of course, they would sure battle. And he had the best place where he could watch their battle.

The store bell rung as a 12 year old boy and a 14 year old girl entered the DigiCards store. The boy had short green hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face. He wore a green T-shirt, blue shorts, green white sneakers and on his brown belt was a green card box and a white D-Power with a green strap hooked. He was holding a football ball. His name was Kenny Matsumi. On his right shoulder was a Digimon, who looked like a white bunny, with a horn on his head, long ears and green marks over his body. His name was Terriermon.

The girl had short green hair and brown-orange eyes. She wore a a red sleeveles T-shirt, white pants and red-white sneakers. A blue jacket was binded around her waist. On her blue belt was a brown card box and a white D-Power with a pink strap hooked. Her name was Karin Matsumi and she was Kenny's older sister. She was caring a Digimon which looked similar to the boys Digimon, but her was brown, had two horns on it's head and pink marks on it's ears and body. Her name was Lopmon.

"Hi Kenny, hi Terriermon, nice to see ya again! I see Karin and Lopmon are also with ya." said the 15 year old girl that was standing behind the stand. She had brown chesnutt colored eyes. Her brown hair was binded in low pigtails with black ribbons, not really tidy. She wore a purple T-shirt with black slevees, a dark blue jeans miniskirt and black shorts. On her feet she wore white-black trainers. On her skirt was a purple belt with a red heart and on the belt was her white D-Power, with a dark purple ring and strap, and her dark purple card box hooked. On her hands she wore black fingercuted gloves. She had been reading a manga. Her name was Arisa Bunya and her parents owned the DigiCard shop.

"Hi, Arisa!" greeted Kenny. Terriermon jumped off Kenny's shoulder.  
>"Helo!" said Karin and Lopmon.<br>"Hey, where's Impmon?" asked Terriermon.  
>"In the park." replied Arisa. "So, what's up?"<br>"I wanted to ask you if you wanna come with us to the park to play football. Maybe we can ask the other Tamers to join." said Kenny.  
>"Alright. I anyways want to do anything to not stay here for the whole day. Just wait a sec." said Arisa and went to a door which lead to her house. After a few seconds she came back, wearing a black leather jacket with short sleeves, which reached just under her chest.<br>"Let's hurry up, before my mum catches us." she said.  
>"And why?" asked Karin.<br>"Arisa!" They heard Arisa's mother calling her daughter. Arisa frowned.  
>"Knew it, knew it, knew it!" she hissed. "Yes mum?"<br>"Could you please buy milk? Pretty please?" said her mother. "The money is in the kitchen."  
>"Alright." Arisa rolled with her eyes as she went back to get the money.<p>

Impmon kicked a empty coke can while walking through the park. He glanced over to a trash can and kicked the coke can right into it.

"Bullseye baby!" he smirked satisfiedly.  
>"What a cute Digimon!"<p>

Impmon turned around as he heard a girls voice. He saw a little girl, and guesed that she was 4 or 5 years old since she was only slightly taller than him. She had dark brown eyes and short brown hair and on the right side was a pink ribbon binded. The girl wore a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt and white shoes. Impmon frowned as she called him cute.

"Helo! What's your name? I'm Suzie Yagami. Did I say that you are cute?" she squeaked out. Impmon sweatdropped.  
>"First, my name is Impmon and second I'm not cute!" he said angrily.<br>"Sheesh, what a temper. I do think that you are cute." said Suzie and crossed her arms.  
>"I'm not!" yelled Impmon.<p>

"Suzie!" They heard an another femine voice. Just than a 14 year old girl arrived, followed by two Digimon. The girl's appearance copyed much the appearance of Jeri Katou from Digimon Tamers. She had blue eyes and brown hair, on one side binded by a blue ribbon into a pigtail. She wore a white T-shirt and a blue dress, similar to Jeri's green dress. On her feet she wore white-blue sneakers. Her cards and her D-Power were stuffed in a white heart shaped bag. Her name was Hikaru Motimiya.

One of the Digimon that followed her looked like a kind of rabbit with red fur, fheater like tail, purple on the edges and red pointy ears, also purple on the edges. It's name was Elecmon.

The other was smaller than Elecmon and white. It had stubby arms and legs, expanded ears and a red upisde down turned Hazard Symbol called Zero Unit. The edges of his legs and ears were colored purple. It had emerald colored eyes. It's name was Calumon.

"Ow, Suzie, I've finnaly found you. Don't ever again wander around while I'm not looking." said Hikaru. Suzie looked swiftly around, paying not attention to Hikaru. Impmon grined at that sight, as he heard someone shouting.

"Impmon!" In the next second Impmon was lieing on his back, with Calumon sitting on his belly. The little Catalyst was really happy to see his old friend. "I'm so so so happy to see you again! Wanna play? Calu!"  
>"Creampuff, would ya please first get down?" said Impmon, a bit annoyed. Maybe they haven't seen each other since the end of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament, but that was two weeks ago. Calumon obeyed and Impmon stood up, still a bit angry, but one look at Calumon's big cute emerald eyes made his angrienes fade away. He gave a little grin. Maybe Calumon annoyed, but Impmon was in Calumon's opinion his guardian. And Impmon knew it.<p>

"Hi, Impmon, nice to see you again." said Elecmon.  
>"Nice to see you again guys. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.<br>"Is Arisa with you?" asked Hikaru. Impmon shoke his head.  
>"No, she is at her parents shop. Poor Arisa. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon, well knowing how much Arisa hated to work in the DigiCards store.<br>"What are you doing here?" Impmon asked.  
>"I'm working as a babysitter to get some money. I saw yesterday a pretty cute blue dress with a flower on the bottom and I wanted to buy it but it was too expensive." explained Hikaru. She was 'obsessed' with shopping, much to Calumon's and Elecmon's dismay, since they always had to follow her from one into the next shop.<br>"Karu, can we go to the swings? I wanna swing!" said Suzie. Hikaru nodded, but she than frowned as she heard Impmon giggling.

"What?" she turned to him.  
>"What the heck does Karu mean? Ba-boom!" he asked still giggling. Instead Hikaru, Suzie answered him.<br>"I gave her that nickname. Just as Elec..." she pointed at Elecmon. "...and Calu." she pointed at Calumon. Suzie than pointed at Impmon.  
>"And I will give you the nick...Impy!" she said happily. Impmon frowned and got angry. But before he could say anything, they heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Sorry kid, I gave him that nick a long time ago. You are a bit too late." said Terriermon. He, Arisa, Kenny, Karin and Lopmon were walking towards them.

"Arisa, Kenny!"  
>"Hikaru!"<p>

The girls hugged each other, since both were happy to see each other again. Karin ad Lopmon walked over to them. Impmon noticed that Lopmon focused her look at him and that made him gulp.

"Hi Hikaru." gretted Karin.  
>"Ow, Karin, I didn't thought that I would see you again." said Hikaru.<br>"Well, just because we're going in the same class dosen't mean that we must see each other only in school." replied Karin. Kenny glared at both with a confused look on his face.  
>"You two know each other?" he asked.<br>"Of course, little Nii-chan. We're going to the same class." Karin rubbed his head messing his hair up. Kenny frowned. "But you never asked, little broth."  
>"Please stop it." said Kenny, trying to get his hair in order. Suzie glared at Arisa and with a dropped jaw.<p>

"Hey, you are the winner of the DRA Tournament, Arisa Bunya!" she made her best puppy face. "Can I get an autogram, pretty please?" Arisa smiled. Since she won the Tournament and got back, everyone in Digi-City recoginzed her as a heroine and everyone wanted her autogram or to be friends with her. Arisa was a bit annoyed, though she felt like a kind of superstar.  
>"So, where were you going?" asked Elecmon, saving the situation.<br>"We wanna play football. You wanna join?" asked Arisa.  
>"Great idea! I wanna play football!" squeaked Suzie out happily and runned over to the playground. The others followed her. Impmon, though being with his back turned to Lopmon, felt her cold glare, asking himself what he did to her. He honestly hated it when someone glared at him like Lopmon did.<p>

Lopmon seemed to be aware of something about him. And Impmon was a bit afraid that she would say it, that she would point it out. He thought that Lopmon is just a normal Digimon, but he had a strange feeling. Her suspicious look reminded him on Guilmon's and Dynasmon's look. It was like, like she knew who he is... Impmon shoke his head. No. No one, beside the Tamers and Hackers knew who he is. But still he didn't feel right.

"Goal!" shouted Suzie. "3:1!"

Kenny rolled with his eyes as Suzie shot the ball into the goal. He acted like he missed the ball. But in fact, he could've stop the ball, if he wasn't afraid of Suzie's reaction. When he blocked the first time the ball she kicked, she started to cry. And when Impmon made a poen, Suzie started to cry again. Really loud. That's why they deceided that Suzie's team, which consisted of Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon and Arisa (for some reason ^^) should win. Kenny's team consisted of Impmon, Lopmon, Karin and Terriermon. They all seemed to have fun, though Impmon got a few cold glares from Lopmon's side.

"And now, my super kick!" Suzie kicked the ball into the bushes. "O, o..." she turned to the Tamers. "Someone must bring it back."  
>"I'm going." said Arisa and just as she wanted to walk over to the bush, two red clawed hands appeared out of the bush, holding the ball. Soon, two red wing like ears popped out and than the face. It was red and looked like a head of a big lizard. Yellow curious eyes glared at the players and on it's nose was a black mark. He was smiling.<p>

"Pinapple head!" exclaimed Impmon.  
>"Yupp, it's me again." Guilmon walked out of the bush. His whole body was red, beside his belly which was white, and he was covered in black marks. On his belly was a black Hazard Symbol. He also had a long strong tail which swung with every step. Guilmon was roughly the size of a human 10 year old.<p>

"Who threw the ball at me?" he asked. Suzie gulped and hid behind Hikaru. Guilmon noticed that and walked over to her.  
>"Here you have. I'm lucky that I have a really hard head." he said, handing over the ball. Suzie nodded.<br>"And that you are hard-headed, Pinapple head. Ba-boom!" said Impmon with a smirk. Guilmon rolled with his eyes at that comment.  
>"Brash and bold like always, are we?" he asked rethoricaly. Just than a 15 year old girl and a boy stepped out of the bush.<p>

The boy had black hair and red eyes. He wore yellow-red googles and a red baggy T-shirt with a hood. He also had brown trousers and a red D-Power and a red card box hooked on his belt. He wore red-white trainers. His name was Takuto Satome.

The girl had brown shoulder long hair with a red-yellow haripin on the side and green eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with a red heart and a yellow thunder which reached from her left shoulder, behind the heart, to the right bottom of the T-shirt. She wore light blue jeans, a brown belt and blue-yellow trainers. On her brown belt was a white D-Power, with a sky blue ring and strap, and a blue card-box hooked. Her name was Rene Kamiya.

"Rene, Takuto!" Arisa runned towards them.  
>"Arisa!" Rene hugged her old friend and Takuto gave Arisa a high-five. Than the others walked over.<p>

"Hi, Kenny, Hikaru! I'm so happy to see you again. Calumon, Elecmon, Impmon, Terriermon, how are you?" said Rene. The Digimon mutered something like 'great'. Than Takuto's and Rene's attention went to Karin and Suzie.  
>"Hi, I'm Takuto Satome. And you are?" asked Takuto.<br>"I'm Karin Matsumi, Kenny's older sister. This is my partner Lopmon." said Karin and gestured at Lopmon, who bowed politely.  
>"I'm glad to meet you." she said.<br>"I'm Suzie Yagami and Karu-chan's my babysitter." Suzie squeaked out. "Karu-chan?" asked Takuto with a dumb look on his face. "Who's Karu-chan?"  
>"I'm Karu-chan." Hikaru appeared, angry and with a clenched fist, behind Takuto. "Do you have a problem with my nickname?" Takuto sweatdropped.<br>"Nononono..." he said waving with his his hands and shaking head.

"Where's Foxy?" asked Impmon. "Isn't she with ya?"  
>"Renamon?" said Rene as she looked over to Impmon. Or better, behind him.<br>"I'm always in the near of my Tamer." said Renamon coldly as she appeared right behind Impmon. Impmon gulped as he noticed her behind him and went to Arisa.

Renamon was a humanoid yellow fox with icy blue eyes, a button nose and yellow ears who were white on the edges. Her gracefull tail was also yellow and white on the edge. Her belly was also white. She wore purple gloves with ying-yang symbols on them. She was just a few centimeters taller than Rene.

"Rene, I see you have a new hair-cut." said Hikaru.  
>"Yupp, I didn't like my old bob hair, so I let my hair grow." said Rene. "And I like the result."<p>

[Intro Theme Black Intruder by Digimon Tamers plays]

Suddenly music started to play. Everyone listened to the music, recognizing the theme song from the anime Digimon Tamers. It was called Black Intruder. And it was coming from Arisa's mobile phone. Arisa pulled the mobile phone out of her jeans skirt pocket and looked at the screen. Her mother was calling her.

"Moshi, moshi...Arisa speaking." she said.  
>"Arisa, did you buy milk?" asked her mother. Arisa startled.<br>"N-no." She heard a sigh from her mother.  
>"Please go and buy milk. Than you can stay as long as you want with your friends." said her mother. "Bye."<br>"Bye mum." said Arisa and looked over to her friends. "Sorry guys, I must go. Sheesh I totaly forgot that I have to buy milk."  
>"Maybe you can come leater back." said Rene.<br>"I will see what I can do." replied Arisa.

[Intro Theme Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace plays]

Arisa and Impmon were walking through the streets of Digi-City, back to the park. Arisa's mum wasn't very happy that she had to wait for about an hour or two to get the milk.

"Sheesh, if she wants milk, why dosen't she walk by herself to the shop? It's not that far away." said Arisa.  
>"I don't know." said Impmon, not listening to Arisa. He was still thinking about Lopmon. Than he smiled.<br>"So, Takuto didn't ask you out?" he asked. Arisa blushed as she frowned.  
>"Imp, sometimes I really like you. But sometimes I would like to see you stabbed like a kabobs." replied Arisa angrily. She still remembered how Impmon anihilated her perfect moment with Takuto. And she still was angry at him about that.<br>"Ow com'n, I was jokeing." Impmon grined as he glared at Arisa with his emerald eyes. Arisa sighed. Aw, who was she kidding. She just couldn't stay mad at her partner. Impmon's ears suddenly twitched.

"Lighting Paw!" A paw stroke right at Impmon, who was able to jump back. The figure who attacked him was a black cat, with purple stripes on her tail. She wore also purple-black gloves. She actually resembled a Gatomon, though the colors made her look different from a normal Gatomon. Her name was BlackGatomon.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon lit a flame and threw it at BlackGatomon, who gracefully escaped the attack. She than jumped back to a 15 year old girl who walked out of the nearby street.

She had red shoulder long hair, red eyes, a dark red T-shirt with a black heart in the middle and on her right shoulder, black skirt and black white trainers. On her belt was a black card box and a white D-Power with a light purple ring and strap hooked.

"Akari!" whispered Arisa. The girls name was Akari Inoue and Arisa was schoked to see her again.  
>"Hi, Arisa." said Akari coldly. Arisa was honestly supriesed that she saw Akari. Last time she saw her old rival, they gave a quit at the Hackers Organisation. Literaly.<p>

~Flashback~

"So, what did you want from me?" asked Thomas Kamiya. He was a 16 year old boy and the Rene's older brother. He was a Ranger. He had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a Ranger uniform which consisted of a blue shirt, a blue-white jacket, blue pants and blue boots. Next to him stood Gaomon, his partner, a dog-like Digimon. It was blue, with a white belly, a blue curled tail, red boxing gloves and a red band on his forehead. In front of him stood Arisa and Impmon. They were in a corridor in the DRA Arena.  
>"I just wanted to ask you if there is any way to not arrest Akari and the other Hackers?" said Arisa.<br>"Arisa, I'm not sure if I can do something..." said Thomas as Arisa cut him off.  
>"You can. Just like you did with me. I saw Akari and the others helping us to destroy Milleniumon. The last five attacks came from their Digimon. And Akira told me that they all wanted to give a quit long ago." explained Arisa.<br>"I understand you but I have to talk about this with Commander Satsuma." replied Thomas. "I will try my best."  
>"Thanks." Arisa nodded.<p>

~End of Flashback~

Thomas told her leater that they won't be prisoned. Arisa never felt that relived like before.

"So, what do you want?" asked Arisa her old rival.  
>"I challange you and the Tamers for a Street Battle. Five to be preciese." said Akari. "Tell Kenny, Takuto, Rene and Hikaru to be ready tommorow afternoon."<p>

After this words she walked slowly away followed by BlackGatomon, who just gave a quick glance at Impmon. Impmon gulped. He always was nervous when he was in BlackGatomon's near, especially when she gave him 'teh look', though Impmon knew that she couldn't fool him.

"So, did ya hear that? A Street Battle. Let's tell it the others." said Arisa. Impmon nodded and followed her.

Geez, just two weeks passed and Arisa and the Tamers get involuved in a new adventure. Who is the mysterious Digimon from the begging? Who is DemiDevimon's Master? And will the Tamers win the Street Battles? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Street Battles Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

[A/N: Or you can listen to the german version 'Flieg om Die Welt'. I always liked the german versions more than the jappanese.]

Arisa: Guys we are challanged for a Street Battle!  
>Kenny: What's a Street Battle?<br>Terriermon: Something you soon will find out.  
>Takuto: Don't worry. I'm the first one taking a battle. And guess who will be my foe.<br>DemiDevimon: I need to find my Master.  
>Impmon: Stay tuned for episode two ~Street Showdown!~ Akari: And stay ready for the Digital Adventure!<br>BlackGatomon: Didn't you mean Digital Showdown?  
>Akari -.-: Whatever! <p>


	3. Street Showdown

Hi! In a case you wonder, I'm going on friday to a school trip and I finished this chapter earlier so that's why I'm sending it earlier. Before reading the chapter read the notes (PLEASE!).

1. DON'T SEND ME OC's. I don't need them. I will make an exeption for Jackepot 2, but this is the only exeption. 2. I don't own Digimon (if I would, Mako and Ai wouldn't be Impmon's Tamers ^^") or the songs I put in.  
>3. This fic will be short, but it's just a bridge fic (like Rise of the Hackers) for something I'm planning since I begun to write the Digimon Tamers Saga. So please don't be mad at me if the chapters are shorter than usual.<p>

And now, enjoy. ^^

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

2. Chapter

Street Showdown

DemiDevimon walked through a dark corridor in the castle. The only thing what was the light source were the candles on the stands which were on the wall. He was a bit nervous. He feared that he would meet some of his new Masters servants. Or how his Master called himself, the Reaper. Most of the Digimon in the castle and Dark Area were rude to him, since he was, as a Rookie, weak. But since he had been once the private messenger of one of the Demon Lords, they didn't hurt him. Now, they threated him like trash.

DemiDevimon stopped breathing as he heard steps which were coming closer. He hid behind a stand statue. The Digimon came closer, and DemiDevimon noticed that it was Duskmon, the Lucemon's former councillor and the only Digimon, who, just as DemiDevimon, loathed the new Ruler.

Duskmon was a H-Hybrid Digimon, and represented the element of Darkness. Corrupted darkness. He was covered in black armor, had blond hair and a big red eye popped out of his chest, and there were minor eyes over his body.

"Duskmon!" exclaimed DemiDevimon, but than he shut his mouth. He was afraid that someone could've hear him.  
>"DemiDevimon, what is it?" asked Duskmon coldly. The little bat Digimon flew up, flaping with his wings and started to speak as he was on the same eyelevel with Duskmon.<br>"I need your help Duskmon." DemiDevimon whispered and looked around. He knew well that the 'walls had ears'. Mostly.  
>"Good, but not here. Come." said Duskmon. They walked down the corridor where Duskmon came from and turned left into a room which acutally belonged to Duskmon. It was pretty dark, but DemiDevimon could see some mirror reflections. However, he could clearly see Duskmon.<p>

"So, what is it?" he asked.  
>"Do you have an idea where our Masters could be? I mean after the Souveregines turned them into DigiEggs. We need to find them. Only they can delete the Reaper." DemiDevimon still whispered though he knew no one could evasdropp them.<br>"I heard that their DigiEggs are in the Forbidden Area, sealed away." replied Duskmon. "Really? We have to get them back. Now!" hissed DemiDevimon.  
>"I can't. Reaper will get suspicious and alarm the guards. You must do it." replied Duskmon.<br>"I?" asked DemiDevimon and sweatdropped nervously.  
>"Yes. He won't mind if you are away, since you aren't that important..." DemiDevimon frowned. "I'm more important to Reaper and he would kill me if he finds out what I'm doing." replied Duskmon.<br>"Alright. I'll do it then." said DemiDevimon as he nodded.

"Hey guys!" Arisa and Impmon were out of breath as they arrived in the park. Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon, Kenny, Terriermon, Karin and Lopmon were talking. The only one who was missing was Suzie.  
>"Where's that little girl?" asked Impmon as he noticed Suzie gone.<br>"I brought her back home. So what's up?" asked Hikaru.  
>"We met Akari and..." said Arisa as she was cut off.<br>"YOU WHAT?" yelled everyone. Arisa and Impmon had to cover their ears. The Tamers didn't expect that they would hear something about their old rival team.  
>"Well and she challenged the Tamers for a Street Battle. It's five against five." said Arisa.<br>"And who will battle?" asked Guilmon.  
>"Well, the ones who are 'ere right now Pinapple head. Minus Karin and Lopmon. Ba-boom." Impmon answered as he crossed his arms.<br>"How cool! I never attended to a Street Battle." said Rene, her eyes sparkling.  
>"The Street Battles will start tommorow afternoon." said Arisa.<br>"Um, guys. I have a question. What's a Street Battle?" asked Kenny. Everyone glared at him, making Kenny feeling a bit like he was an alien.  
>"I just can't believe it Nii-chan. You have not the slighest idea what's a Street Battle? I'm so ashamed." said Karin, leaning with her elbow on Kenny's head. Kenny managed to get out of being a stand for Karin.<br>"And why don't you explain it to me?" he asked angrily. Karin really annoyed him.

"I will." said Arisa. "A Street Battle is a battle where Tamers can challange each other. But instead batteling in a Arena or an open space, the battles are placed in the city, mostly on streets. In Digi-City are six places where you can have battle."  
>"And why only six?" asked Kenny.<p>

"Because of the gouverment built only six battle areas. And anyways, there are mostly six against six battles. The battle areas are placed: one in the shopping centre, one in the middle of this park, one nearby the eastern entrance to the park, one in a dead-end street, one in the subrub and one nearby the empty public garage in the subrub part of the city." said Rene.

"The rules are simple. There can be twelve competitors at most. The challanged team picks the batteling area. There are many types and kinds of battles, which are depending on the desicion of the leaders of each teams. The leader of our team is, of course, Arisa and the leader of the Hacker team is Akari." said Takuto.

"The battle can be one against one or two against two. Their Digimon must be on the Rookie Lv or at least a weak Champion Leveled Digimon." said Hikaru.  
>"And why?" asked Kenny.<br>"To not destroy the area around them, silly." said Karin, making Kenny frown. Hikaru countined.  
>"You must know that, before such rules were made, the Digimon who batteled were mostly Ultimate or Mega. And they made a huge devastation on the area around them. That's why the gouverment made special gadgets who were keeping the ground around the arena save. However, since the gadgets can be destroyed by the impact of an attack of a Mega or Ulitmate, only Champion, Armor or Rookie Digimon can battle. But we can use our cards, since the cards have no effect on the gadgets."<p>

"But most Tamers don't use their cards, since it's more tensing without cards." Arisa shrugged. Kenny nodded.  
>"Now I understand. And what now?" he asked.<br>"Now we should choose our batteling area." said Arisa.  
>"I wanna go to the shopping centre." said Hikaru.<br>"I wanna battle at the public garage." said Takuto.  
>"I'm chosing the eastern entrance." said Rene.<br>"I chose the dead-end street." said Kenny.  
>"And I will take the one in the middle of the park." said Arisa.<p>

"Now I have a question." Instead rising his arm, Terriermon rised his ear, while having his arms crossed on his chest. "Shouldn't you chose one batteling area?"  
>"I don't think that that is necessary. We can chose more areas and have seperate battles." said Renamon.<br>"Alright." Terriermon shrugged. "Momantai."

[Intro Theme Fighting by Yellowcard plays]

Takuto crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. He and Guilmon were walking to the public parking lot where he would have his street battle. At the same time, the other Tamers walked to their destinations. He looked at his partner.

"So, what do you say? Who we will battle?" asked Takuto.  
>"I have no idea. But something tells me that it could be Akira and BlackAgumon." replied Guilmon. Takuto blinked.<br>"Why them?" he asked.  
>"Well, both of you are Google-boys. And both seem to shympatize Arisa." replied Guilmon. Takuto blushed. He could remember well how Impmon distrubed his kiss with Arisa. He shoke his head.<br>"And why should Akira like her? You heard them how they yelled at each other." said Takuto, still red in his face.  
>"I did, but I noticed something else. Don't you think that Akira's coldness is just an ice mask to hide his real feelings?" said Guilmon.<br>"Guilmon, I really don't think that something like that could be possible..." Takuto cut himself off. He remembered that Arisa and Akira knew each other for a longer time than he knew her. What if... He shoke his head. No, Arisa likes him, and not that jerk. Takuto felt a bit jealous at his 'rival'. But he was still unsure if Arisa really had romantic emotions towards him. His fears that he would face Akira came true.

Akira Tatekawa and BlackAgumon stood in the empty garage, only waiting for them. Akira was a 15 year old boy who had brown messy hair and blue eyes. He wore black googles on his head, a black baggy T-shirt with a red collar, and it's sleeves were red on the edges, and wore brown pants. On his black belt was a white D-Power, with a black ring and black strap, and a black card-box hooked. Next to him stood a black dinosaur Digimon, who was about the same height as Guilmon. He had black armbands on his clawed arms.

-Why he?- thought Takuto. He really didn't want to battle Akira after the talk with Guilmon. But in a second, his thoughts changed as he was aware that, if he wins this battle, Arisa could be with him.

"So, ready for a battle?" asked Akira coldly. Though being the Google-boy in the Hackers group, Akira acted more like a Lone Wolf. Though his Google-boy temper could spark out of him sometimes.  
>"And are you ready to lose?" asked Takuto mockingly.<br>"No." replied Akira.

Next to them stood a gadget which flickered, and rainbow colors illuminated them. The boys didn't swipe a card. Most Tamers don't bother themselves swiping a card since it's more tensing than. That's why they have to watch out their Digimon dosen't get deleted.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon inhalalated sharply and spat a red-orange fireball at BlackAgumon.  
>"Spitfire!" BlackAgumon countered and spat a green fireball at Guilmon. Both fireballs clashed into each other, ending in a little explosion. Guilmon's arm glew silver.<p>

"Rock Breaker!"  
>"Tai Atari!"<p>

BlackAgumon attacked with his claw and both attacks clashed again into each other.

"Baby Flame!" BlackAgumon spat a bigger fireball at Guilmon. Guilmon jumped back and smashed it with his tail. Akira gave a cold laugh.

"We're equal heh?" he said.  
>"Be happy that Guilmon mustn't digivoluve, than you would see whose equal!" replied Takuto coldly.<p>

[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"Pyro Sphere!"  
>"Tai Atari!" BlackAgumon's arm went right into the fireball. Takuto clenched his fist. Guilmon and BlackAgumon were clearly equal.<p>

"Hey Takuto!" called Akira. "Are we losing self control? Sheesh, what would your leader say to that?"  
>"Let Arisa out of this thing." replied Takuto angrily.<br>"Why? Honestly, what does she see in you?" said Akira. Takuto rised an eyebrow.  
>"And what does she see in you?" asked Takuto. Akira frowned and bowed his head.<br>"Nothing." he whispered, but Takuto couldn't hear him.  
>"What?"<br>"I said, nothing!" yelled Akira. "Ugh, forget it! I'm just happy that Impmon distrubed your perfect moment. Heh, you sure felt like a hero for Arisa before that?" "Shut up!" hissed Takuto. Guilmon looked back to Takuto and BlackAgumon looked back to Akira. Both boys were after one girl and were playing with each others emotions. This was dangerous for both.

BlackAgumon looked back at his rival, Guilmon, who shoke his head. This was a clear massage. Stop the battle and make sure that your Tamer dosen't get hurt. Akira and Takuto didn't notice that.

"So you had watched us?" said Takuto.  
>"Every moment. I hopped that she would push you when you came closer to her, but she didn't. You have no idea how mad I was." replied Akira.<br>"Well, if it makes you happy, we haven't been on a date since then." said Takuto.  
>"Great." said Akira sarcastically. "You had no courage to ask her out."<br>"No, s-she refused." replied Takuto. He was mad at Akira. Why had that jerk ask for Arisa? They aren't even friends. Or were they? Takuto had to find it out.

"Akira, why the heck are you so mad at mine relationship with Arisa? You know that she dosen't like you." said Takuto.  
>"Not true, pal. Even if she dosen't like me like I hopped she would, she's still befriended with me... -Though I never acepted that we're friends- Akira frowned. He could remember well Arisa's kindess and how she worried about him. He had to admit that he missed that.<br>"How about countining with the battle?" asked Akira.  
>"Nothing I would do rather." replied Takuto. Guilmon and BlackAgumon nodded.<p>

"Tai Atari!"  
>"Rock Breaker!"<p>

The attacks of both Digimon clashed into each other. Both dino Digimon struggled to prove their strenght. Than both inhalated sharply, charging up their power.

"Pyro Sphere!"  
>"Spitfire!"<p>

Since the Digimon were to close to each other, the attacks clashed and exploded, covering the Digimon in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Hard times for Akira and Takuto, heh? And will DemiDevimon find it's Master? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Street Battles Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Hikaru: Takuto had his time of fun...Now it's mine turn!  
>Dean: Better pray for mercy. Ha, I have a secret weapon in my sleeve!<br>Veemon: And that will make us win.  
>Elecmon: In your dreams.<br>Calumon: Stay tuned for episode three ~Lightning Strike~!  
>Nanami and DemiDevimon: Hi! And stay tuned for the next Street Battle! <p>


	4. Lightning Strike!

Yay, I deceided to send a new chapy. ^^ Here, a few of your questions about the new threat and DemiDevimon's Master (and the other Demon Lords) will be answered.

Anyways, I would like to hear what do you think: Who is the Digimon who controls now the Dark Area?

P.S

To purplepopleareawsome: Your character will appear again.

Enjoy!

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

3. Chapter

Lightning Strike

[Intro Theme Promise This by Cheryl Cloe plays]

Hikaru sneezed.  
>"Gesundheit!" said Elecmon. "Thanks." replied Hikaru, rubbing her nose. She, Elecmon and Calumon walked to the Shopping Centre, where Hikaru should have her Street Battle. She knew that the others will have or have already their Street Battles and Hikaru was a little exited. She chose the Shopping Centre for a reason. Whoever will be her oponnent, she deceided to bet with him to pay her, Elecmon and Calumon an ice-cream if she wins.<p>

Hikaru giggled at that thought. Well, she honestly wondered who will be her foe. Akari? No, she would rather choose Arisa. Akira? Nah, Takuto would be a better option then. Akita? Ken? Dean? Hikaru couldn't imagine that anyone of them besides Dean would battle her. It must be Dean, that's one for sure. He is sure still angry because she beat him in the first round of the DRA Tournament.

"Hey guys, how about an ice after the battle?" said Hikaru.  
>"Yay, that would be great! Calu!" exclaimed Calumon expanding his ears.<br>"I also think that it would be a good idea." said Elecmon with a nod.  
>"And than we'll go shopping." said Hikaru. Calumon and Elecmon sweatdropped.<br>"Errr..." Elecmon stuttered, rubing his head.  
>"I'm not sure. Calu!" said Calumon, rubing the ground with his feet, while his arms were crossed on his back. His ears shrinked. Hikaru smiled.<br>"I'm just kidding you. No, I wanted to see if the blue dress is still there." said Hikaru. "That's all."

Calumon and Elecmon gave a sigh of relief. In the Shopping Centre were many humans and a few Tamers with Digimon. Most of them were carrying bags or cheating in the caffe bars. Hikaru searched for the battle area. As much as she knew, it was in the middle of the shopping centre. Hikaru looked around, in hope to see at least one familar face, as she stepped on the edge of the battle area. Then she saw a quite familar bat Digimon, sitting on the head of a 12 year old girl. She had purple hair, wearing black googles, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black shirt, purple jacket and black jeans. Hikaru recognized Nanami Yuki, who was also a member of the Tamers.

"Nanami!" she cried out loudly. The girl turned around.  
>"Hikaru!" Nanami exclaimed as well as she went to her old friend. As they arrived, DemiDevimon jumped down, bowing properly.<br>"It's nice to see you again." he said.

[A/N: Nanami's DemiDevimon has nothing to do with the DemiDevimon from the Dark Area.]

"Ditto." said Elecmon.  
>"So, I guess you came here for a shopping tour." said Nanami. Hikaru shook her head.<br>"No. I have a Street Battle here. But it seems like someone's late." said Hikaru.  
>"Really? A Street Battle? Can I join?" asked Nanami. Hikaru shook her head again.<br>"I'm afraid you can't. Only me, Arisa, Kenny, Takuto and Rene were chosen for the Street Battle." explained Hikaru.  
>"Alright." said Nanami with a frown on her face. "And who will you battle?"<br>"Someone from the Hackers." Hikaru whispered with a shrugg, so only Nanami, DemiDevimon, Elecmon and Calumon could hear her. Nanami startled, but than she calmed down.  
>"I thought they were prisoned or something." Nanami replied with a whisper. "And do you know who exactly you will battle?"<br>"I have not the slighest idea." replied Hikaru. "Though I'm sure it'll be Dean."  
>"He was pretty angry when you beat him at the DRA Tournament." said Nanami with a smile. Hikaru nodded and also smiled. Nanami then remembered something.<br>"Why did you choose the Shopping Centre? Don't you think that someone would recognize your foe as a member of the Hackers." she asked.  
>"I don't think so. Beside the Rangers and the Tamers, no one knows that there is still a free Hackers group. And you sure remember how Arisa told us that they gave a quit at the Hackers Organisation. Though they kept the name of their group." said Hikaru. Just than, they heard a loud whistle.<p>

"Are you guys keeping on cheating or will we have a battle?" asked a blue haired boy with sunglasses on his head. He had dark blue eyes, a light purple T-shirt, a brown vest without sleeves and blue jeans. On his brown belt was a white D-Power with a dark blue strap and ring and a blue card box hooked. Next to him stood a blue dragon with a white belly and a V-shape on his forehead. Be introduced with Dean Hagane and his partner Veemon.

"Well, you are the one who was late." replied Hikaru.  
>"Can we just start the battle? I have something interesting to show ya." said Dean.<br>"Alright, but the loser must pay the winner an ice-cream." said Hikaru.  
>"OK." replied Dean.<p>

Just than, similar as with Akira and Takuto, the gadgets on the sides of the battle field flickered and illuminated the area with rainbow colors. Nanami, DemiDevimon and Calumon were outside the battle field. A few curious people and Digimon stopped to watch the battle.

"So? What's this interesting thing you wanna show me?" asked Hikaru. Dean took out a card. On it was the picture of a DigiEgg. It had a sharp metal horn and it was covered in orange-red firemarks.  
>"A DigiArmor card, so what?" Hikaru wasn't quite impressed.<br>"This is not a normal one. This was an orginal DigiArmor Egg till it turned to a card. I really had problems with finding it." said Dean. Hikaru blinked. If that was the orginal Egg than she had a problem. With the orginal Egg, the Digimon is ten times stronger than with a copy. What a sorrow that Armor leveld Digimon could also attend in a Street Battle.

[Shinka Theme Wir Drehen auf/Break Up by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Courage, Shine!" Dean swiped the card through his D-Power. On the D-Powers screen appeard a few words.

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Veemon was covered in a DigiEgg cocoon made of blue data. Then fire rings encircled him and behind him appeared the Crest of Courage. Than the DigiEgg exploded as a blue dragon Digimon jumped out of it. It had armor on his head, chest, legs and arms which was covered with firemarks. On his head was also a sharp metal horn. He posed.

"Flamedramon, Fire of Courage!"

"O,o..." said Hikaru, holding up her yellow D-Power and analyzing the Digimon. "It says his name is Flamedramon, an armor leveled dragon Digimon. His main attack is Fire Rocket."  
>"So, watchya saying. Impressive isn't it." said Dean proudly.<br>"Yeah right. Just don't get cocky." replied Hikaru saracstically. Dean got red in his face.  
>"Who is here cocky!" yelled Dean angrily waving with his arms.<br>"You." Nanami answered calmly.  
>"Hey, don't insult my partner." said Flamedramon. "Fire Fist!"<p>

Flamedramon's fist glew red and he shoot fireballs from it at Elecmon. Elecmon jumped out of the way, but one managed to hit him. He got back on his feet. Though he couldn't digivoluve to Leomon, he had to beat Flamedramon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" He fired a shock wave at Flamedramon. Flamedramon escaped the attack.  
>"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fired his attack again and stroke Flamedramon with a powerfull shockwave. However, it wasn't enough to defead him.<br>"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon surrounded himself in an aura of fire and then shoot himself towards Elecmon like a rocket.  
>"Elecmon, watch out!" Hikaru shouted. Elecmon jumped by side to avoid the fire rocket. Flamedramon hit the ground hardly, but due the gadgets the ground wasn't damaged. Elecmon gave a sigh.<p>

"This was close." DemiDevimon commented.  
>"Sure thing." said Calumon.<br>"Hikaru you have to figure out how to beat him." said Nanami. Hikaru turned around.  
>"And how?"<br>"Somehow." came the reply. Hikaru sweatdropped.  
>-Sorrowly I have no idea how I should do it.- she thought.<p>

"Lighting Knives!" Elecmon fired some knives at Flamedramon.  
>"Fire Fist!" Flamedramon counterattacked, firing flames at Elecmon's attack, destryoing the knives.<br>"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fired again a powerfull shock wave.  
>"This can't hurt me." said Flamedramon and dodged the attack. Just than, he heard a shout.<br>"Body Attack!" Elecmon tackled him. Flamedramon went back 5 feet or so from the impact of the attack. He was supriesed that a little rookie could make such a impact on him.  
>"Hey Dean, I have a question." said Hikaru.<br>"What?" replied Dean.  
>"Why the heck, from all Tamers, did you choose me for your foe?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Because I want to make you pay for my lose at the DRA Tournament." said Dean.  
>"Are you sure that there isn't an another reason?" asked Nanami. Dean blushed.<br>"Nononon..." He waved with his arms, still red in his face. "Why the heck you would think that?"  
>"I just wondered." said Nanami, pretending to look innocent. In figuring things out, she was a real master. And it was obvious that Dean had also one more reason for batteling Hikaru.<p>

[Intro Theme Addiction by 55 Escape plays]

"Duskmon!" called Reaper out.  
>"Yes, my lord." Duskmon appeared out of nowhere, in a flash of red light. He was in the Common Hall of the Castle. Before, there was a table with seven seats, each having a crest on the top. Now they were gone. Instead seven seats there was only one on the top of the Hall. On this seat was a dark figure sitting. His dark eyes glared at Duskmon. That was his new Master, Reaper.<p>

"So, is everything going like planned?" asked Reaper, his black bottomless eyes sparkling in a red light. Duskmon bowed.  
>"Yes, my Lord. Everything is going smoothly." he said. "The Army is ready and is waiting for your orders."<br>"Fine. Tell the Bakemon to prepear the Portal. If everything is linked correctly, we will soon step into the Real World." said Reaper.  
>"As your wish. Anything else?" asked Duskmon. Reaper placed the knuckle of his left hand on his chin, thinking.<br>"Yes, there is something. Did you find out where that brats Taiki, Sora and Matt are living? We will attack their town first." said Reaper.  
>"The town is called Digi-City. It's a new town built nearby Tokyo, some time after your...first defead." said Duskmon.<br>"And what about Tammy?" asked Reaper.  
>"She lives there as well." said Duskmon. Though being covered in darkness, Reaper was clearly smiling.<br>"Good. Tell the Army to attack Digi-City soon as they pass the portal. They can cause destruction as much as they want, but tell them to bring me the three DigiDestenied. And Tammy as well." said Reaper. Duskmon bowed again and was about to go as Reaper called for him out one more time.  
>"Duskmon!"<br>"Yes, my Lord?" asked Duskmon.  
>"And please check the DigiEggs of the former Lordies. I wanna be sure that they are properly sealed away." said Reaper.<br>"Of course." said Duskmon and vanished in a flash of red light. Reaper leaned back, rubbing with his left arm his sickle on his right arm.  
>"Soon, they will pay. For everything. Especially Tammy." said Reaper in a talk with himself.<p>

DemiDevimon flied right into the Forbidden Area in the Dark Area. He was a bit sceared since he knew that in the Forbidden Area lived many dangerous Digimon who were keeping the place where the Demon Lords and his Master were sealed away. DemiDevimon hopped that he won't meet with the guards. He just wanted to take his Master's DigiEgg and take him to a place where he could get his strangth back to battle Reaper.

"Please make that there aren't any guardians nearby." said DemiDevimon. He was near the Cave where the DigiEggs of the Demon Lords were. He was supriesed that he didn't see any guardian around. He wondered why there aren't any guardians.

"Something is wrong. I'm was sure that there were guardians here." said DemiDevimon. "Or, maybe something happened to them. Maybe, the Demon lords got free and killed them. But why didn't they returned back to the Castle?"

He had no answers on his questions, but he hopped that he would get one soon. He landed on the ground and stood in front of a Cave. The Cave had a latticed entrance and was covered with an energy field to prevent the prisoners to escape. At least DemiDevimon thought so. He frowned in supriesed as he saw that the Seal of the Souveregines was broken. The Seal can't be broken by an attack from the inside. It could only be broken if the attack came from outside. Still with a frown, DemiDevimon asked himself who the heck could come here and break the Seal. He was sure that a Digimon wouldn't do something like that. And a human? But what would humans do here? And why would they break the Seal and release what was inside? And who did it?

Many of those questions floated in the bat's mind with one realisation. The intruder had sure killed the guards. That's why no one attacked DemiDevimon while he was on his way to the Cave. DemiDevimon was relieved about that and thanked his unknown helper who made his job easier. He entered the Cave. The Cave looked like a temple. At the end of the Corridor were seven stands, the middle one on a higher point than the other six. On the stands were DigiEggs. The one on the highest stand was Lucemon's since it had the Crest of Pride on. Lucemon's DigiEgg was black on one side and white on the other. On the left side from Lucemon's were Barbamon's, Leviamon's and Belphemon's DigiEggs. Barbamon's was green with red spots and had the Crest of Greed on the top. Leviamon's was red with a green stripe around the egg and it had the Crest of Envy on the top. Belphemon's was grey with purple spots and it had the Crest of Sloth on the front. DemiDevimon glanced over to the right side and held his breath in surprise. He indeed saw Deamon's Egg, which was red with black marks and the Crest of Wrath on the front.

But that wasn't the thing which surpriesed him. The stands next to Deamon's were empty. Lilithmon's and Beelzemon's DigiEggs were missing.

"Master, where are you?" whispered the schoked DemiDevimon.

There you have, Beelzemon is DemiDevimon's former Master. But there is one ultimate question. What do you think, who is Reaper? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Rene: Why the heck must I battle him?  
>Renamon: Calm down.<br>Taito: Yeah. We all know that you hate bug Digimon but please don't get crazy.  
>Ken: You sure won't win.<br>Sam: Ken I need to talk with you.  
>Kenny: I'm also here.<br>Karin: Just as me.  
>Akita: You little brat won't beat me.<br>Noah and Wizardmon: Hi, We're also back!  
>Wormmon: Stay tuned for the next episode ~Bunny Blaze~!<br>Shoutmon: And be ready for the next Street Battle.  
>MarineAngemon: Puuuu! <p>


	5. Bunny Blaze

To Tamer of the Zero Unit: Now it's your turn what your character regards.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

4. Chapter

Buny Blaze

[Intro Theme Dead End Countdown by The New Cities plays]

"What?" said Duskmon as he heard DemiDevimon's report. He transported himself to the Cave and glared at the empty stands.  
>"What should we do now?" asked DemiDevimon. He was worried about his Master. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"<br>"Sorrowly no." replied Duskmon with a shook of his head. Than he blinked. "Unless...No, it can't be."  
>"What?" asked DemiDevimon, flapping with his wings.<br>"What if your theory might be right? What if humans came and took them away?" said Duskmon. "But it's impossible."  
>"It isn't impossible. You sure heard what humans can. I would bet my wings that they took the DigiEggs away. A Digimon couldn't do that, even if he would. The Souveregines would kill him and seal the Eggs again away." said DemiDevimon.<br>"If that's it we won't find them in this World." said Duskmon.  
>"Huh?" DemiDevimon blinked in surpriese.<br>"If humans took them than they are sure in the Real World." Duskmon explained.

Rene and Renamon were walking to the East Entrance of the Digi-City park. Rene choose the East Entrance because of the flowers that were covering it. She knew that in the middle of the flower sea was a stoned battle area.

"So, what do you think, who will be our opponent?" asked Rene. Renamon shrugged.  
>"I have no idea. I just hope that our friends will have luck with their battles." said Renamon.<p>

At the same time Kenny, Terriermon, Karin and Lopmon were walking to the Dead-End Street where Kenny should have his Street Battle.

"So, ready to kick some poor Digimon's butt?" said Terriermon. Kenny nodded.  
>"I am. And I'm pretty exited. I mean I never was involuved in a Street Battle." he said.<br>"And that's why I'm with you. You have not the slighest idea about Street Batteling so I have to teach you." said Karin.  
>"Says the person who got kicked out in her first battle at the Survieving Exam." said Kenny. Karin's cheeks went red. She gave an angry glare at her younger brother.<br>"Well, he has a point." said Lopmon.  
>"And on which side are you?" asked Karin.<br>"On yours." replied Lopmon. "But look at the bright side. Terriermon still cannot reach his Mega Lv while I can."  
>"And this should be an advantage for you or what? C'mon Lop I will also reach my Mega Lv." said Terriermon.<br>"We'll see." replied Lopmon. Terriermon got red in his face.  
>"How do you mean 'we'll see'? We will prove you that we're just as strong as you are, right Kenny?" said Terriermon. Kenny nodded.<br>"Right."

Rene and Renamon finnaly reached their destination. There, they saw a boy, about 15 years old. He had black hair and red eyes, a white red baseball cap, turned back. He wore a red T-shirt with a white collar and white sleeves and brown pants. He wore red sweatjoins on his arms. Next to him stood a red dragon like Digimon. It had scars over it's body, a red V-shaped head, a white chest plate, white hands/paws and a yellow scarf. Around his hips he head a brown belt. Rene recognized Taito Akiyama and his partner Shoutmon.

"Taito?" she said. Taito turned to her, and it was obvious that he was hiding something behind his back.  
>"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Rene.<br>"Well...Hikaru told me that you have a Street Battle and... I thought..." Taito stuttered. Rene lifted her head.  
>"What?" she asked. Shoutmon pushed Taito who revealed to Rene that he was holding a pair of yellow sweatjoins.<br>"I thought that...you know...you'll need them...I, I mean they should bring you luck." Taito gave her the sweatjoins. On Rene's face sprode a smile.  
>"Thanks." she said and Taito smiled as he blushed. Shoutmon sweatdropped at the sight of his Tamer.<p>

As Kenny, Karin and their partners reached their destiantion, they saw two boys and two Digimon facing each other. One of the boys was 15 years old and the other 16 years old. The 15 year old boy had black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a flame designe on the back and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts on it crossing on it, blue jeans and sneakers. In front of him stood a wizard like Digimon, with a blue ripped cape and a blue pointy hat. He wore cream colored pants with strange red marks, a red vest and brown gloves. There were also skull marks on his hat and cape and half of his face was covered. In his hand was a wand which resembled a golden egg with sun like lines. Thier names were Noah Drake and Wizardmon.

On the other side was a boy who had a black short hair, a red-black jacket with short sleeves, grey pants and a pair of purple sneakers. He wore a white scarf with a dinosaur like creature on his head. In front of him stood a grey animal like Digimon. It had a grey tail which was on the edge white colored, white clawed paws, a red-black triangle on his head and small wings on his back. Their names were Akita Kinue and Dorumon.

"Who the heck are those?" said Karin as she lifted her D-Power. "Lemme see. Dorumon, a rookie leveled animal digimon. It's main attack is Dash Metal." She than turned to the other Digimon. "And Wizardmon, a wizard Digimon. Champion level. According to this, he's a master of magic if I'm right."

"Hey, Noah!" yelled Kenny. "Wizardmon!"

Noah turned around and just smiled as he saw Kenny and Terriermon. Akita smirked.

"So finnaly you've arrived. I thought that you would be too sceared to battle me." said Akita.  
>"Who? Me? Aw, com'n." replied Kenny.<br>"We ain't afraid of you." said Terriermon.

A 16 year old boy with blue-greenish hair and sky blue eyes, a blue baggy hodded T-shirt and dark blue pants runned through the park. He was followed by a little pink angel like creature. It had pink wings, a red heart on the chest and a gold holy ring on his neck. They were Sam Fuji and MarineAngemon. Sam had a frown on his face.

"Ow, I hate this. Why must my dear Nii-chan always dissapear when I'm about to talk with him? Sheesh we hadn't talked to each other since the end of the DRA Tournament." said Sam.  
>"Puuu..." replied MarineAngemon.<br>"I know, I know. I wasn't very nice to him and I wanna apologize. But how should I do that if he isn't at home?" said Sam.  
>"Puuu..." said MarineAngemon with a shrugg.<br>"You aren't helping." replied Sam sarcastically.

Rene, Taito, Renamon and Shoutmon faced a 15 year old boy and his Digimon who jumped out of nowhere right into the battlefield. The boy had dark blue-greenish hair and blue icy eyes. He had also a green T-shirt, a silver vest and blue pants. He also wore glasses. Next to him stood a green caterpillar with a purple mark on his forehead and a black stripe on his back. They were known as Ken Fuji and Wormmon.

"Sorry I'm late." said Ken with a smirk on his face.  
>"Ow, can we just start this battle." said Rene.<br>"Alright." replied Ken, but just than Sam and MarineAngemon popped out of the park.  
>"Hey Nii-chan. I thought I would never find you." he said much to the confusion of the others.<p>

"Terrier-Tornado!" Terriermon twirled and fired a green tornado at Dorumon, which hit him. Dorumon dodged it and rushed over to Terriermon.  
>"Dash Metal!" He fired an iron sphere at Terriermon.<br>"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fired green hot blasts at the iron sphere, destroying it.

"So, and the others also have Street Battles with the rest of the Hackers?" asked Noah Karin while they've watched the battle between Dorumon and Terriermon. Karin nodded.  
>"Yupp. The battles are all placed on diffrent locations." she replied.<br>"I really wonder how will this end." said Wizardmon.  
>"No offence to Terriermon but Dorumon is a pretty strong Rookie." said Lopmon. Terriermon twitched and turned to her.<br>"Hey, I heard that." he said angrily. Lopmon just lifted her nose and hmpfed.  
>"Than Momantai." she said.<p>

"What the heck do you want here?" asked Ken his older brother. Sam rubbed his head.  
>"Well, I wanted to apologize for being rude to you, broth. It needed long for me to realize how strong you are." said Sam. Ken blinked supriesed, but than he grined.<br>"Apologize accepted." he said.  
>"Am, guys, can we start the battle or what?" asked Rene, waving with her arm.<br>"Any time you want." replied Ken.  
>"Wait, how about two against two?" asked Sam.<br>"You sure? I mean MarineAngemon's a Mega." said Taito. Sam shrugged.  
>"If the gadget give an alarm, I won't battle." he said. Just than the gadget flickered and illuminated the battle field with rainbow colors. "It seems like you can battle MarineAngemon." said Sam.<br>"Puu..." MarineAngemon hovered next to Wormmon.  
>"I'll take Rene and you battle Taito." said Ken.<br>"Alright broth." replied Sam. Ken than pulled out a card. On it was a pink flower like Egg with red crests. "What's that?" asked Rene.  
>"This was the orginal DigiArmor Egg of Kidness." said Ken as he swiped it through his white and green colored D-Power.<p>

[Shinka Theme Wir Drehen auf/Break Up by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Kindess, shine!" said Ken as on his D-Power appeard a sentence.

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Wormmon was covered in a green coocon like DigiEgg made of data. Behind him appeared the Crest of Kidness. He got encircled in purple petal like rings. Than the DigiEgg exploded. A white Digimon with black eyes, black button nose and a fang popping out of his mouth appeared. It had a green hat with heart like edges, green scarf, green wings, gloves and shoes. On his chest was a red orb. he posed.

"Bucchiemon, Spirit of Kidness!"

Rene glared at the cute Digimon. She was honestly a sucker for cute things and Bucchiemon was almost as cute as Calumon.

"Let's see. Bucchiemon, an armor data fairy Digimon. The Green ones are really rare." she than rised her look. "Ow, he is so cute."

Bucchiemon blinked. He than blushed and started to rub the floor with his shoe.  
>"Um, thanks..." he said.<p>

Dorumon slapped Terriermon with his tail, knocking him over. Terriermon tried to stand up as an another slap came.

"Terriermon!" cried Kenny.  
>"Pipsqueak, you have no chance!" said Akita.<br>"Hey, you!" yelled Karin loudly. "Akita!"  
>"What?" said Akita as he looked to the green haired girl.<br>"Don't insult my brother. I'm the only one who insult's him and if anyone takes my job, he'll pay!" said Karin angrily clenching her fist. Akita frowned.  
>"Yeah, like I would do what a girl, which is even younger than me, says." said Akita and he grined. "Hey, Pipsqueak, seems like you sister is tougher than you."<br>"I'm also tough!" replied Kenny.  
>"Right, and in the next second you will cry like a little baby." replied Akita. "Don't play with the big boys 'cause you won't...Huh?"<p>

"Terrier-Tornado!" While everyone was occupied by Akita's 'monologe', Terriermon managed to get up and blast Dorumon of his feet.  
>"Aw, this can't be!" said Akita in disbelief.<br>"It can!" replied Kenny and Terriermon at the same time.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired a barrage of sharp leaves at Bucchiemon.  
>"Love Lazer!" Bucciemon fired a laser ray in the shape of a heart. The attacks collided and ended in a explosion, and smoke covered the battle area.<br>"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired a barrage of hearts at Renamon.  
>"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon countered by firing a ball of enegry at the hearts.<p>

"I still don't get it why the gadget didn't gave an alarm because of MarineAngemon. He's a Mega." said Taito.  
>"The gadgets are only giving an alarm if they scan a Digimon which power could destroy the area around them. MarineAngemon isn't a such Digimon." said Sam. "Which is bad news for you."<br>"We will see! Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon rushed with his mic over to MarineAngemon.  
>"Heavy Beam!" Bucchiemon fired a beam at Shoutmon, who stopped immediantly. Bucchiemon's attack removed any negative feelings in Shoutmon which meant that he for first was unable to attack.<br>"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired an another barrage of hearts, hurting Shoutmon badly.  
>"Darn!" Taito cursed.<br>"And now, Talon Arrow!" Bucchiemon fired pink heart shaped arrows at Renamon.  
>-This reminds me a bit on Kupido.- thought Rene as Renamon escaped the arrows.<br>"Diamond Storm!" She fired an another amount of sharp leaves at Bucchiemon. These hit him, 'causing a few cuts to appear on his body.  
>"Ow..." Bucchiemon tried to stand up.<br>"Puuu...Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon healed him with his 'Kahuna Waves' attack.  
>"Are you alright?" she asked Shoutmon. Shoutmon shooke his head and stood up. He was angry.<br>"Ha, you wanted to remove all my feelings I need for the attack. Sorrowly I still have something up in the sleeve. Beware! Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon used its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashed at MarineAngemon.  
>"Diamond Storm!" Renamon helped him with her own attack.<br>"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired some heart to counter their attacks.  
>"Love Lazer!" Bucchiemon fired a beam ray. The four attacks clashed, creating a huge smoke cloud between them so their TamersHackers couldn't see them.

-I just hope everything will end good.- thought Rene cross-eyed.

That were two another Street Battles. One still waits. And a Digimon invasion. What will happen next you will find out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers Vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Shawn: I have a bad feeling.  
>Arisa: Ready for the last Street Battle?<br>Impmon: I bet you are!  
>Akari: Still, something dosen't seem to normal.<br>BlackGatomon: Like this strange portal.  
>Taiki: What the hell is happeing here?<br>Sora: Somethin' bad.  
>Matt: I can't believe it.<br>Suzie: Hiya! Stay tuned for episode 5. ~CounterAttack~!  
>Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon: Don't miss it! <p>


	6. CounterAttack

Sheesh, high school's killing me. -.- Anyways I'm back with a new chapter, well, acutally two.

To Jackepot 2: Yeah, now's your character's turn. Hope you'll like it.

Enjoin!

P.S. If there are any questions just say it.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

5. Chapter

CounterAttack

[Intro Theme Now or Never by Three Days Grace plays]

Shawn Blaze was sitting on a tree in the park, calmly playing the leaf flute. Under the tree sat his partner Coronamon.

Shawn was a 15 year old boy with spiky brown hair, red jacket with white lines, blue jeans and red and white trainers. He had green eyes, a pendent around his neck and a scar over his left eye. On his belt was a red D-Power with a red strap and ring and a light red card box hooked. Coronamon resembled a lionine Digimon with a red fire like meane. He had white-red breclets on his arms, clawed toes, a flame on the edge on his tail and a white red pendeat on his forehead.

Shawn thought about what his old neighbour and friend Noah told him about the events at the DRA Tournament. Shawn also was there, but he leaved after Noah had lost. He was pretty surpriesed after what he had heard from Noah. That Hackers infiltrated the Tournament and that that girl Arisa, who was once a Hacker, found the Digimon Tamers group who gave the Hackers a good kick into their poor butts. He didn't heard what had happend to the Hackers but at least he knew that they also gave a quit at the Hackers Organisation. If that wasn't supriesing enough, Noah also told him the other part of the story. That at the Tournament attended also a few Digimon from famous Digimon Groups. Shawn wasn't surpriesed about that. His Digimon Partner Coronamon was also the famous Apollomon, a member of the Olympus Twelwe. Noah told him about Guilmon and ExAgumon who were the Royal Knights Gallantmon and Omnimon. (Shawn already knew that Wizardmon was the RK Dynasmon). Shawn had no problems with that information, but he did gave a dumb look as he heard that Impmon and BlackGatomon aka Beelzemon and Lilithmon were memebers of the infamous Demon Lord Group.

Diffrent as Noah, Shawn was immediantly interested in their stories and he wanted to know why they didn't try to take over the Digiworld or something similar, instead saving the Digiworld from an insane man. He honestly wanted to meet with Arisa and Akari.

Arisa was walking, together with Impmon, to the middle of the Digi-City park. They had, just as the other Tamers, a Street Battle. Arisa didn't have to question herself who would she battle. She was 100% sure that she and Impmon will battle Akari and BlackGatomon. Arisa noticed that Impmon, who crossed his arms behind his head, seemed to be a little occupied by his own thoughts.

"Imp? Somethin's botherin' you?" she asked.  
>"No, why?" replied Impmon. Arisa noticed that he was obviously lieing.<br>"Imp..." her voice went to a threatenly tone. Impmon sweatdropped.  
>"I hate this. First, how the heck do ya know when I have problems? Can ya read my mind or what?" Impmon asked.<br>"I can't read your mind, but I know you better than anyone else. So what is it?" asked Arisa.  
>"Well, that's the problem. I have no idea what the hell is goin' on with meh." replied Impmon and than he frowned. "But I do have a bad feelin'."<br>"About Akari and Lilith?" asked Arisa. Impmon shoke his head.  
>"No. I'm not sure why I feel so bad. I mean, since I've rebirthed, I did felt something, but it wasn't that strong like now. Sorrowly, I have no idea what the hell is going on with me." he said. Arisa noticed that he leaved out his famous 'Ba-Boom' sentence and that worried her. She knew that Impmon had splitted personalities, one of them was his normal, mishevous personality which she recognized with the help the 'Ba-Boom' sentence. The other was his colder, sinister personality, which he normaly had as the Demon Lord Beelzemon. She knew that, whatever had bothered him, was connected with his past.<p>

"Hi Matt, it's been a long time since we last time saw you." said Sora Itomi as a man, about 32 years old, with short blond-brown hair, brown eyes and a white short-sleeved shirt and brown pants entered the cafe bar. He was followed by a yellow reptile Digimon, which resembled, due it's blue-white fur, a wolf. It had a yellow horn and a blue-pink mark on his belly. They were the DigiDestenied Matt Iromoto and his partner Gabumon.

Sora Itomi (also a DigiDestenied) was 30 year old woman, had brown-orange short hair and blue eyes, and wore a yellow T-shirt with puffy sleeves and a white silky skirt. Next to her was her Digimon partner Biyomon sitting, a pink bird Digimon who had a dark pink beak and the edges of her fathers were blue colored.

Next to Sora and Biyomon were Taiki Yagami, a 31 year old man, with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, a orange T-shirt with a flame on the front and brown pants, and Agumon, a orange little dino Digimon sitting. His daughter Suzie [A/N: Didn't thought off that heh?] was drinking a lemonade. Taiki was also the leader of the DigiDestenied.

"What's up?" Matt gave Taiki a high five as he and Gabumon sat next to them.  
>"Nothing. Just our aniverssary. 20 years, heh?" said Taiki.<br>"I just can't believe that it passed 20 years since we defeaded the Digimon Hunter." said Sora.  
>"And ended the war. What a sorrow that Tammy isn't with us." said Matt.<br>"Now, when you're reminding me on her, I wonder how she is? I mean, she hadn't contacted us for a long time." said Sora.  
>"I saw her a few months ago. Our little Tammy Mezurno changed over the years. You should've see her. She is so serious and responsible that I couldn't recognize her." said Taiki.<br>"Seems like Tammy matured faster than you guys." said Biyomon gesturing at the male part of the group.  
>"Hey!" said Taiki, Matt, Gabumon and Agumon at the same time. Suzie giggled.<br>"However, when I asked her if she found her Digimon partner, she just walked away, like I insulted her." said Taiki.  
>"I'm feel so sorry for her. You know that she had lost her partner before we met." said Sora.<br>"But she never talked about her partner. I wonder which partner she used to have." said Matt.  
>"Me too." said Gabumon.<br>"Hey daddy. I met yesterday the Champion of the DRA Tournament, Arisa Bunya. She even played football with me." said Suzie.  
>"That's great honey." said Taiki.<br>"Isn't she the girl who saved that DRA Tournament from Milleniumon?" asked Agumon.  
>"Yupp. It was on the TV. Thought the last attack which destroyed Milleniumon came from every Digimon in the stadion." said Matt.<br>"Interesting. So, we have a new group of DigiDestenied." said Sora.  
>"They actually call themselves Digimon Tamers." said Taiki.<p>

"Lil, what's up?" asked Akari her partner as they walked to the middle of the park. She and the other Hackers knew where the Tamers will be, since Ken and Wormmon evasdropped them. BlackGatomon blinked.  
>"I, I have a strange feeling. Like, something bad will happen soon." replied BlackGatomon.<br>"Have you any idea what it is?" asked Akari.  
>"No. I mean I'm not sure. This feeling was pretty weak after I became your partner, but than it grew. I honestly have no idea what is going on with me. It's like I have a knot in my stomache" replied BlackGatomon. Akari frowned. She was worried about her partner.<br>"Maybe I should cancel the Street Battle?" said Akari. BlackGatomon shok her head.  
>"No. You know that I have still to finish my battle with Impmon. Sheesh, everytime we had a battle, we were interuppted." said BlackGatomon. Akari smiled.<br>"I know. And I have a feeling that this won't end diffrent." she replied. "But it's worth a try."

[Intro Theme Breath by Breaking Benjamin plays]

Duskmon appeared in a flash of light in the Common Hall. Reaper was turned with his back to him, looking through the window at the area around the Castle.

"Is everything ready?" he asked without turning around.  
>"Yes my lord. Everyone's ready to pass the portal." said Duskmon and bowed.<br>"Good. Tell them that we will start our invasion in about a half of hour." said Reaper.  
>"Of course." Duskmon bowed and dissapeared in a flash of light. Reaper smirked. He just couldn't wait till his little invasion starts.<p>

Duskmon appared in a corridor in front of DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon first jumped five feets high, as Duskmon appeared in a flash of red light.

"Sheesh, you could've warn me when you appear!" he said. Duskmon rolled with his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry. Anyways, here are the news. Master Reaper wants to start the invasion in a half of hour. That means that you have to go now through the DigiPortal in the Portal Room and find Master Beelzemon and Mistress Lilithmon." said Duskmon.<br>"Alright." DemiDevimon nodded. This would be a hard adventure for the little Messenger. But he had mastered more difficult things than this.  
>"Oh, and DemiDevimon?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Don't be surpriesed if you find Lilithmon and Beelzemon together with human company." said Duskmon. DemiDevimon blinked.<br>"O-kay?" he replied, a bit confused. What the hell should that mean?

As Arisa and Impmon finnaly reached their destination, they saw that Akari and BlackGatomon were already there.

"So, we wanna start it or what?" asked Akari as Impmon and BlackGatomon stepped into the battle area. The gadgets illuminated them with rainbow colors.  
>"Wait a sec. I still have a question? Can you tell me who is batteling who in the other Street Battles?" asked Arisa.<br>"If you wanna know: Akira is batteling Takuto, Ken chose Rene, Dean battles Hikaru and Akita choose Kenny." replied Akari. Arisa frowned.  
>"So, everyone choose their rival for the battle." said Arisa.<br>"Yupp, and, if you didn't get it, we're also rivals and that's why I choose you for the battle." said Akari.  
>"I see, since I wouldn't do it diffrent. Still, you did changed over the past months." said Arisa and smirked. "You aren't anymore the insane Akari I knew at the Hackers Organisation."<br>"Wo do you call insane!" yelled Akari angrily, but than she blinked in supriese as she saw Arisa smiling. Her smile seemed to be friendly and kind. Akari crossed her arms and frowned.  
>"Well, I see that you haven't changed over the months. You're still the same freaky hot-tempered Arisa I knew." Akari tried to insult her but was surpriesed that Arisa didn't react to this insult.<br>"Thanks, I'm trying my best." replied Arisa, relaxed. Akari gave her a dumb look. Arisa noticed that and waved with her forefinger.  
>"Try to relax a bit and not to act like the apocalypse started. Anyways, is this a friendly battle or what?" said Arisa. Akari made and animefall. She lifted her clenched fists and shook her head. Arisa could sometimes drive her crazy.<br>"Lil, attack!" she ordered her partner. With a relaxed, but playfull look on her eyes (which indeed made Impmon gulp) BlackGatomon rushed over to Impmon.

"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon tried to hit Impmon but he could escape her attack. She countined to slap him, while Impmon tried to avoid them, countining jumping by side and bowing at each attack. This reminded Arisa on something.  
>"Hey, guys, are you dancing or what?" Arisa asked.<br>"What?" Impmon made an animefall, but he quickly got up and formed a two fireballs, one blue and one pink in his hands and threw them at BlackGatomon.  
>"Pillar of Fire!" He created a firewall between them, before turning angrily to Arisa.<br>"We're NOT dancin'!" yelled Impmon angrily. Akari wasn't the only person Arisa could drive crazy. BlackGatomon rubbed her head.  
>"Well, it did remind me too on a dance." she said. Impmon swatdropped and sighed. Akari couldn't hold herself from giving a giggle. Maybe her and BlackGatomon's relationship with Arisa and Impmon really changed. Maybe they were slowly becoming friends.<p>

Shawn stopped playing his leaf flute and looked at the sky. He noticed that something was wrong. Even Coronamon twitched and looked at the sky.

The smoke cleared as Guilmon and BlackAgumon appeared, both pissed off by the attacks, but still struggling against each other. Than they twitched and looked, just as Takuto and Akira, at the sky.

Flamedramon was about to attack Elecmon with an another 'Fire Rocket' as he twitched. Elecmon, DemiDevimon and Calumon did the same. Since there was a glass roof in the middle of the Shopping Centre, they, together with Hikaru, Dean and Nanami looked at the sky.

Terriermon and Dorumon stopped their fight, and glared, together with Wizardmon, Lopmon, Kenny, Noah, Karin and Akita at the sky, which got darker with each second.

The smoke in which Renamon, Shoutmon, Bucchiemon and MarineAngemon were trapped, cleared. They, just as Taito, Rene, Sam and Ken glared at the dark sky.

Taiki looked at the glass door of the cafe bar. He, Agumon, Sora, Matt, Biyomon, Gabumon and Suzie noticed that something was wrong.

"Commander, we have a problem. It seems like a huge DigiPortal is opening over Digi-City. It seems like a huge amount of Digimon will come into the City." said a woman in a white Ranger uniform who stepped into the room of the leader of the Digimon Rangers, called Commander Satsuma. He was a man with blue eyes, black hair, a dark blue uniform-coat and a Digimon sitting around his neck walked in. He had sunglasses. The Digimon looked like a kind of dog and it was white, with some gold marks and a holy ring around his neck. His name was Kudamon.  
>"Send Thomas Kamiya, Marcus Harukaze and Yoshi Segawa to investigate it. Prepeare for defending the city." said Commander Satsuma. The woman walked out.<br>"Do you think it could be him?" asked Kudamon.  
>"I'm not sure, but if it is what I think it is than we have a huge problem." said Satsuma.<p>

Just as Impmon was to attack BlackGatomon, they stopped fighting as they noticed the dark sky. They saw a huge DigiPortal in the middle of the City, nearby the Digimon Rangers HQ. Arisa and Akari dropped their jaws in surpriese. Just than, many Digimon start to pop out of the DigiPortals. And they were anything else than friendly.

At the Castle, Reaper smirked. His invasion had started.

The Invasion had started! How will our heros cope with that? You will find out more in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Arisa: What the hell is happeing here?  
>Akari: I have no idea!<br>DemiDevimon: A new War will begin! We have to stop him!  
>Impmon: Who him?<br>Reaper: Fear my power! Me, the Ruler of the Dark Area will destroy you all! Ha, ha!  
>Shawn: Stay tuned for episode 6. ~The Invasion Starts~!<br>Coronamon: Just don't miss it. 


	7. The Invasion Starts

And here is chapter 6.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

6. Chapter

The Invasion Starts

"Alright, what the hell is goin' on here?" asked Arisa. She, Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon saw a huge amount of Digimon coming out of the large DigiPortal above the centre of the city. The sky was covered with dark clouds.  
>"I have not the slighest idea." replied Akari. "But whatever it is, it isn't good."<p>

Impmon and BlackGatomon just stared at the sky. They had a bad feeling that something happened in the Digiworld. Something that considered their home, the Dark Area. They recognized that most of the Digimon were belonging to the Nightmare Soldiers group. Arisa and Akari also glared at the sky as Arisa noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Watch out!" she yelled, pushing Akari down.  
>"Zombie Claw!" Giant decaying claws slashed at them but missed. Impmon and BlackGatomon stood in front of their TamerHacker protectivly. Slowly, a ripped ghost Digimon with sharp toothed jaws became visible. Arisa took her D-Power out.  
>"It says it's a Bakemon, a champion leveled ghost Digimon, known also as henchmen to other Digimon."<br>"Well, I wonder who they now serve." said Akari.  
>"I have no idea, but I'm ready to whipe them out." said Impmon, cracking his knuckles. Just than about 30 more Bakemon's became visible, to their dismay.<br>"And have you now the wish to battle them?" asked BlackGatomon sarcastically.  
>"Yupp." replied Impmon and BlackGatomon sweatdropped.<br>"I think it would be better to first find our teammates. Than we'll battle." said Arisa as the Bakemon startle to encircle them.  
>"I can't believe it that I'm saying this, but you're right. Save your energy for leater." said Akari.<br>"Let's go!" Arisa pulled Akari's hand and they started to run. Impmon (who still wanted to battle) followed them when BlackGatomon pulled his hand.  
>"Com'n, don't be stubborn!" she said.<br>"Who says I'm stubborn?" replied Impmon as they followed their Tamers.

[Intro Theme Monster by Paramore plays]

"Lemme see. Soulmon, a champion virus Digimon. It says that he absorbed the power of a witch and is good at magical casts." Karin read the text on her D-Power as a group of Bakemons with black-red witch hats encircled them.  
>"Great, what should we do now?" asked Akita. He, Karin, Dorumon, Lopmon, Noah, Wizardmon, Kenny and Terriermon were stucked in the middle of a Soulmon circle.<br>"I wonder what they want from us." said Wizardmon.  
>"Hey guys, how about a cup of tea and a nice cheat in the cafe bar. Akita pays!" said Terriermon, earning a angry glare from Akita.<br>"Shut up you stupid Digi-Pet!" said the leader Soulmon. Terriermon got angry.  
>"Who do you call stupid Digi-Pet you blanket with a witch hat!" he replied. "We're here to destroy such Digimon like you are. In the name of our Master." said the leader Soulmon. The others cheered.<br>"Who is your leader?" asked Noah.  
>"What do you care, pitful human? You won't live long enough to find it out." spat Soulmon.<br>"Ow, I think I will." said Noah with a satisfing grin on his face. "Wizardmon ready?"  
>"Gather around." Wizardmon ordered. The group obeyed and just as the Soulmon were about to attack, the group dissapeard in a flash of gold light.<p>

Takuto, Akira, Guilmon and BlackAgumon were running through the streets. They hid in a nearby street as a group of large, black, bat-like Digimon, with sharp crimson claws, ripped black wings and four crimson eyes, called DeviDramon, passed them.

"DeviDramon, a vicious champion leveled Digimon. What are they doing here?" said Takuto. "I have no idea, but we have to find the others as soon as possible." said Akira.  
>"Your team or mine?" asked Takuto rethorically.<br>"Both." replied Akira.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a fireball at the Bakemon who got into the cafe.  
>"Ow, this is not happening!" said Sora. The DigiDestenied, their Digimon, Suzie and the other visitors of the cafe tried to escape it, since it was full with Bakemon who attacked everyone and everything.<br>"Guys, do you think that he had come back?" asked Taiki. Sora and Matt gave him a worried look.  
>"Chances are 50-50. But if he survieved, we're in a big trouble now." said Matt.<p>

"Demi-Dart!" DemiDevimon fired threw syringes filled with a toxin at the Bakemon, making them ill and weak.  
>"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon deleted them.<br>"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon sent a shock wave at a group of Soulmon.

The people in the shopping centre started to panic as Wild Digimon started to appear. They were trying to escape the building, but some Tamers, just like Hikaru, Dean and Nanami stayed to battle the intruders.

"I'm sceared. Why are they attacking us?" asked Calumon.  
>"For fun? Nah, something's bigger up here." said Dean.<br>"I just hope that our friends aren't in any troubles." said Hikaru.  
>"I must dissapoint you but I think that they are in troubles. The fact that Digimon, more than usual started to appear in the city leads to the conclusion that we are in the middle of a Digimon invasion." said Nanami.<br>"Don't talk so Sherlock Holmes-like." said Dean. Nanami got angry. She crossed her arms and humpfed.  
>"I rather preffer Detective Conan." she said.<br>"Than shut up!"  
>"You shut up!"<br>"Guys stop it!" yelled Hikaru. "We won't even survieve this if we don't work like a team."  
>"You're right." said Dean. "But she started." he pointed at Nanami.<br>"What?" said Nanami and was about to slap Dean, as DemiDevimon appeared in front of her.  
>"Miss Nanami. If you want to fight could you please turn your rage at the Bakemon and Soulmon?" said the bat Digimon. Nanami couldn't hold herself from giggling, and than she nodded.<br>"Alright."

Rene, Taito, Ken, Sam, Renamon, MarineAngemon, Shoutmon and the reverted Wormmon were running through the park in a hope to meet up with Akari, Arisa, Impmon and BlackGatomon. They were also chased by a few Soulmon and a whole group of candles on a stand, who had giring faces. They were called Candlemon.

"Diamond Storm!"  
>"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon and Renamon whope some Candlemon out as they got into their way. They came than to an open space, where they saw Shawn and Coronamon taking down some of the Candlemon.<p>

"Coronamon, a rookie leveld beast Digimon. It's full of energy and has a great deal of curiosity." Rene read on her D-Power.

"Coro-Knuckle!" Coronamon threw multiple punches with his fiery fists as he deleted a Soulmon. Shawn threw with a few good punches a bat like Digimon with grey fur, wings and open jaw at the tree. He was a master in karate and had the black belt and he enjoyed it to fight alongside his partner.  
>"Corona Flame!" Coronamon focused the power of fire into the forehead and unleashed a ball of flame at Vilemon, deleting it.<br>"Hey!" Shawn turned his head to the newcomers as Rene called for him out.  
>"You need help?" she asked as they came to Shawn and Coronamon. Shawn blinked but than he nodded.<br>"Why not? Anyways, I'm Shawn Blaze and this is my partner Coronamon." he said.  
>"And I'm Rene Kamiya and these are Renamon, Taito Akiyama, Shoutmon, Ken and Sam Fuji, MarineAngemon and Wormon." she gestured at every person as she said their names. Shawn smiled.<br>"Oh, so you are Rene? Noah told me about you guys." he said.  
>"Really?" asked Rene.<p>

DemiDevimon was humbling through the streets of Digi-City. He couldn't keep his eyes open since he was tired. A few Bakemon found out that he came also to the Real World and beat him to a pulp and his right wing got pretty damaged in the fight. Now he just wanted either to die or that his Master finds him. Well, his wish to die would be soon come true. DemiDevimon fell unconssicious. He tried to fight the blackness but he failed. Though he was sure he could hear voices. Was he imaging them? DemiDevimon was unable to open his eyes.

"Do you think he's alright?" he heard a soft femine voice.  
>"No, and I don't want to know it. He came sure with the other Digimon here. It would be the best to leave him here." he heard an another femine voice, a bit sharper than the first one.<br>"You're sometimes really ice-hearted. Why is he than beaten up to a pulp? I'm sure he isn't with those Wild Ones." said the soft voice.  
>"We should than help him. Ari, do you have any bandages with ya?" asked a male voice. DemiDevimon startled, but when he tried to move, he felt a pain striking him. He used to know this voice, and though the voice sounded a bit childish, he was sure that it belonged to his Master Beelzemon.<br>"No, sorrowly not." replied the girl which was called 'Ari'.  
>"Aren't you used to carry always some bandages with you?" asked an another, softer femine voice. DemiDevimon got stroke by an another realisation. This voice hundred percently belonged to Mistress Lilithmon.<br>"I used them up." said 'Ari'.  
>"And what about your ribbons? Can't we use them for bandaging his wing?" asked the owner of the sharp voice.<br>"Good idea Akari." said Arisa and unbound her ribbons. Her brown 'messy' hair seemed to be a bit longer. Impmon, Akari and BlackGatomon had to admit that it was unusual to see Arisa with unbound hair. Arisa bandaged DemiDevimon's wing with her black ribbons. Though it was painfull, DemiDevimon dared to open his eyes slightly to take a look. He wasn't sure what to think as he saw a red haired girl, a brown haired girl and two Digimon, from which one looked like a black cat and the other like a imp. Though he didn't see the orginal forms of his masters, he was sure that he's in the presence of the Demon Lords.

"M-master?" he tried to speak as he closed his eyes. It was to painfull for him to even say something. He was relieved as he felt that his wing didn't ache so much as before. Impmon twitched as he heard what DemiDevimon said. He turned his look to BlackGatomon who had a worried expression on her face. Arisa and Akari also heard what DemiDevimon managed to squeak out. Akari frowned.

"Pick him up and follow me!" she ordered to Arisa. Surpriesed, Arisa obeyed, picking up DemiDevimon gently. She, Impmon and BlackGatomon followed Akari.  
>"Where are we going?" asked Arisa. She noticed that Akari was going to the industry zone of the city, nearby the subrub.<br>"To the meeting place of the Digimon Hackers." said Akari. They soon arrived to an older part of the industry zone, which seemed to be foresaken. Akari lead them to an old storage. As they entered it, Arisa noticed that someone rearrange it. It had a few chairs, sitting pillows, banks, a big red carpet in the middle, and a few posters of famous rock and pop groups. There was also a shelf with books and a laptop on one of the three tables. Arisa also noticed a little blue fridge in which you could transport food and a cupboard.

"Nice." she said. Akari smiled.  
>"Well, there are a few advantages if you're rich. I, the boys and the Digimon arranged this. It's pretty cool, isn't it?" said Akari.<br>"Yupp." Arisa nodded and placed DemiDevimon on the nearest pillow. DemiDevimon managed to recover a bit but he still was unconssicious.  
>"Huh? Is this place really deserted?" asked Impmon.<br>"Yupp. The workers left it a few years ago. There were some rumors that it was hunted. Since than, no one came here." said BlackGatomon.  
>"A perfect hiding place." added Akari.<br>"It is." said Arisa. She than noticed that DemiDevimon woke up. He tried to sit.  
>"Are you alright?" she asked the little bat Digimon.<br>"I think I am. Though my body hurts a lot." said DemiDevimon and than he smiled. "Though I got habitated that I get pissed off by Digimon who are stronger than me."  
>"And I told them to not do that." said Impmon, crossing his arms. He frowned.<br>"Master, I'm glad to see you again." DemiDevimon jumped down of the pillow and bowed. He than glanced over to BlackGatomon. "Mistress."  
>"I told yer to not do dat." said Impmon. He really was annoyed by such formalities. BlackGatomon just smiled. No one called her Mistress since she got killed.<br>"I'm-I'm sorry, Master. I've forgot it. But, I have so many questions and..." DemiDevimon stopped to speak. He knew that he shouldn't be so curious what his Master's private things concerned.  
>"And what?" asked BlackGatomon encouraging him to speak further.<br>"And, you need to come back to the Castle. The whole Dark Area is in chaos." whispered DemiDevimon.  
>"WHAT?" Both Demon Lords exclaimed.<br>"Tell us everything you know. Does that attack have anything in common with it?" said Impmon. DemiDevimon nodded.  
>"Yes, it does." He gave a quick, doubfull glance at Akari and Arisa.<br>"What is it?" asked Arisa. DemiDevimon startled.  
>"Well, I just wondered..." He stuttered, afraid of that his former Master would punish him for his curiosity. "Are you two...the human partners of my Master and Mistress?"<br>"Aha." Arisa and Akari nodded. DemiDevimon blinked.  
>-So, Duskmon was right.- he thought.<br>"My name's Arisa Bunya and I'm partnered up with Impmon." Arisa introduced herself.  
>"I'm Akari Inoue and I'm partnered up with Lilith." said Akari, using BlackGatomon's longer nickname.<br>"Alright..." said DemiDevimon and took a deep breath, relaxing a bit. He had the feeling that he could trust those humans if they were the Tamers of the two Demon Lords. "You wanted to hear what happened in the Dark Area. Well, some years after your..." DemiDevimon didn't know how to forumalte the next word. Defeat? Death? That weren't the right words.  
>"Death? Hey, don't worry, we just wanna hear what the hell is happening. It's not like I will torment you or something." said Impmon.<br>"Ok...Well there appeared a Digimon, which took over the Dark Area and called himself Ruler. He is using now the Nightmare Soliders Army for his own goals and the Castle is now his new home." explained DemiDevimon.  
>"What? That bastard. Ugh, I will teach that brat a lesson when I come back to the Dark Area." said BlackGatomon angrily.<br>"That would be hard. He turned almost every Digimon in the Dark Area against the Demon Lords. I and Duskmon only remined loyal to you." said DemiDevimon.  
>"Is there anything else?" asked Impmon. "For what does he need our Army?"<br>"And who is this Digimon?" asked Arisa.  
>"He uses the Nightmare Soliders Army to destroy the humans and all Digimon that had partnered up with humans. I don't know why is he doing such things. Anyways, Reaper, that's how he told us to call him, is the Digimon who started the war against humans 20 years ago." said DemiDevimon.<br>"Really? I heard that he was defeaded by a group of DigiDestenied, but I never heard what kind of Digimon he was." said Akari.  
>"Well, his true name is..." DemiDevimon glanced fearfully around, afraid that someone would evasdropp him. "Reapermon!" He whispered with a hiss. "Reapermon? I never heard of a such kind of Digimon." said Akari. Arisa blinked at her.<br>"Really?" she asked.  
>"Of course not. And it's like you do know who this Reapermon-thing is." said Akari with a frown.<br>"Well, if you played the Digimon Rumble Arena game you would know who he is. Wait, I have a card of him." said Arisa and pulled out a card.  
>"When I was younger, I called him Skeleton or Skelety since he did remind me on a kind of skeleton with this dark eyes." Arisa said as she showed the card to the others.<br>"Yes, that is Reaper." said DemiDevimon. Reapermon was a yellow-gold cyborg like Digimon, which resembled the Grim Reaper. It had black, bottomless arms and gold horns, silver-gold armour over his body and some skulls on his body. His right arm was a gold sickle and his left arm was a three fingered claw with a laser on it.  
>"Sheesh, he looks tough." Akari shrugged.<br>"As much as I know, he is a Mega, virus-typed, cyborg Digimon. It is a fugitive Digimon born from the data of wanted criminals. To tell the truth, there is actually a price on its head, but it isn't distrusted as it is believed to be a 'Bounty Hunter', as it is a strange villain on a hunt for criminal Digimon. It wields the 'Guilty Chain' on its left arm, and the 'Judgment Sickle' on its right. Sometimes he is called Digimon Hunter." said Arisa. Akari dropped her jaw, but than she shut her mouth.  
>"I don't wanna know where you got it. But at least we have some information about him." said Akari.<br>"Am, Master?" DemiDevimon rised his voice, with his head bowed down.  
>"What?" asked Impmon.<br>"Since I've shared the information I had with You...I-I would be happy if you tell me what happened to You and Mistress Lilithmon." said DemiDevimon. "How did you escape your prison? Duskmon thinks that humans brought you here, but I wanna know the whole truth."  
>"Well, it's a long story..." said Impmon but he was cutted of by Arisa.<br>"I will tell it. You see, two years ago a man called Yung, the leader of the Hackers Organisation recruted four kids, me, Akari and two boys for his Organisation. Since I and Akari hadn't a partner, he and a group of his Hackers went into the Forbidden Area to get Impmon's and BlackGatomon's DigiEggs." she said.  
>"Ow, that's why the Seal was broken and why there weren't any guards." said DemiDevimon and turned to Impmon and BlackGatomon. "But I thought you two would hate it to have a human partner, especially You Master."<br>"I can always change my mind. And anyways, Arisa is in my opinion a great Tamer. Though she does annoy. And is stubborn. And..."  
>"And I think we slowly get the picture. Hey, maybe I'm not a saint but neither are you, Imp." said Arisa. Akari and BlackGatomon giggled. DemiDevimon blinked. He NEVER would expect that someone would talk to his Master like Arisa did.<br>"Well, the same goes for me and Akari. Though we didn't quarrel so often like Arisa and Impmon did." said BlackGatomon.  
>"I and Lil were also rivals to Arisa and Impmon." said Akari.<br>"After I gave a quit at the Hackers Organisation, I've formed a group called Digimon Tamers, while the Hackers, which leader is Akari, also got new members. We also defeaded Yung, who controled a Milleniumon, and saved the Worlds." said Arisa.  
>"Really?" asked DemiDevimon. 'Saving the Worlds' wasn't something what he had expected from Impmon and BlackGatomon. Maybe they did changed over the past years.<br>"And why didn't you came back to the Dark Area?" asked DemiDevimon. "You could've defeated that Reapermon bastard."

Impmon and BlackGatomon startled. Both rubbed their heads and blinked.

"Well, it seems like we were a bit too busy with our own argues." said Impmon.  
>"But he has a point. If we haven't just thought about how to beat each other, we could've save the Dark Area." said BlackGatomon. "Hey, don't blame yourselves for that. It was mostly my fault." said Akari. Arisa smirked.<br>"No, it's my fault too." she said. Akari blinked and turned to her.  
>"No it's my fault, you have nothing to do with that!" she hissed angrily, but than she shut up, as she realized what she did say. She startled, asking herself what the hell is going on with her.<p>

"However, we will have to try to save the Dark Area, in order to also save the DigiWorld and Real World. But sorrowly, I have no idea how to contact the other Tamers." said Arisa.  
>"Leave it to me." said Akari and went to the cupboard taking out a vockey-tockey. She noticed Arisa's and Impmon's confused look and smiled.<br>"I've bought them in order to keep in contact with the other Hackers. Their reach is about 2 km. Enough to call the other Hackers." said Akari.  
>"Sheesh, why didn't I got that idea before? Pretty smart from you Akari." said Arisa.<br>"Thanks." replied Akari and turned the vockey-tockey on. They could hear some cracking noise before they heard a few familar voices.

"Akari, is that you?" said Ken.  
>"Hey, guys, do ya know what the hell is happening 'ere?" asked Akita.<br>"I have no idea." Akira spoke.  
>"Hey, guys where are you? I'm still stucked in the Shopping Centre. Those Soulmon really annoy." said Dean.<br>"Look whose talkin'. And I've got stucked with the DeviDramons and Takuto." said Akira.  
>"Hey!" Arisa, Akari, Impmon, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon could hear Takuto protesting. Akari rolled with her eyes as the two Goggle-Heads started to argue.<br>"Guys stop it!" she hissed, clearly meaning Takuto and Akira. "Are the Tamers still with you?"  
>"Yupp, but I've got also joined by Nanami and DemiDevimon." replied Dean.<br>"Well, and I've met Noah and Wizardmon. And this strange girl...ow, what was your name again?" asked Akita.  
>"Karin you pompus bastard!" Arisa and Impmon giggled as they heared Karin's voice.<br>"Yeah, that was it. Karin, you pompus bastard." replied Akita with a giggle. "KENNY AND NOAH LEMME GO SO I CAN SLAP HIM!" They heard Karin yelling and were aware that Kenny and Noah tried to hold off the hot-tempered girl from beating Akita to a pulp.  
>"Karin, how about slapin' the Wild Ones instead Akita?" Arisa suggested.<br>"Arisa?" she heard Taito's voice.  
>"Taito, you too?" asked Arisa.<br>"I'm with Ken, Rene, Sam and a guy named Shawn Blaze." replied Taito.  
>"Shawn? What are you doing here?" They heard Noah's voice.<br>"To beat up some Digimon." replied Shawn.  
>"Alright, enough chating. Guys, come to our meeting place and bring the Tamers along. I have some interesting news." said Akari. They heard silence on the other side, and Arisa giggled, imaging the dumb expressions on the Hacker's faces.<br>"Alright." said Dean.  
>"See ya soon." replied Akita.<br>"C ya!" said Ken.  
>"Akari, are you sure?" asked Akira.<br>"Of course I am. Arisa and I are already here." said Akari.  
>"Ow, alright." replied Akira.<p>

Short after that, Arisa, Akari, Impmon, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon heard a silent 'plop' and saw a flash of gold light, and then Akita, Dorumon, Noah, Wizardmon, Karin, Lopmon, Kenny and Terriermon walked into the storage. Wizardmon seemed to be a little tired.

"I didn't knew that transporting 4 people and 3 Digimon would be so hard." he explained as he noticed Arisa's worried look.  
>"You should better get some rest." said Noah at the sight of his partner. A few minutes leater, they heard a louder 'bump' and again a flash of yellow neon light. Just than, Rene, Renamon, Ken, Sam, Wormmon, Taito, Shoutmon, MarineAngemon, Shawn and Coronamon walked in. Rene and Ken were arguing.<br>"Was it SO necessary to make Wormmon digivoluve to GranKuwagamon? Sheesh, what if the Soulmon and Candlemon had seen us?" said Rene angrily.  
>"Don't worry, they hadn't seen us." replied Ken coldly. Rene rolled with her eyes.<br>"Yeah right. How can they see a Digimon which is bigger than a bus flying over them? There's no chance that something like this is possible." she replied sarcastically. "No offence to you Wormmon."  
>"It's alright." said Wormmon. Just than, they heard some mechanical noise and a few moments leater, Akira, Takuto, Guilmon and BlackAgumon walked in.<br>"Sheesh, what a flight." Akira shoke his head.  
>"We had luck that Grani is a good flier, or the DeviDramons would've crush us." said Takuto.<br>"What happend?" asked Kenny.  
>"Ow, some DeviDramons chased us, but we could escape them with Grani's help." said Guilmon calmly. "Yeah, and the bumped right into that building." said BlackAgumon.<br>"Are we the last?" asked Takuto.  
>"No. Hikaru, Elecmon, Dean, Veemon, Nanami, Calumon and DemiDevimon are missing." replied Arisa as they heard someone outside. "Or not?"<p>

A flash of light came from outside and Elecmon, Calumon, Nanami, Hikaru, DemiDevimon, Dean and Veemon walked in.

"Sorry guys that you had to wait for so long, but SaberLeomon had a few problems with getting out of the Shopping Centre." said Hikaru with a grin. Elecmon sighed.  
>"Did you really have to make me digivoluve in the middle of a building?" he asked his Tamer. Hikaru blinked. Than she sweatdropped and rubbed her head.<br>"Well, at least the window was crushed before you've jumped out." she replied. Elecmon shoke his head and a frown appeared on his face.

"At least everyone's here." said Akari.  
>"So, what's up? You've told us that you have some information about the new threat." said Ken.<br>"Yupp. We know who it is, why he's attacking the city and where he is." said Arisa.  
>"So, what are yer waiting for? Tell us." said Akita.<br>"The Digimon who controls the Wild Ones is a Reapermon. The same who 20 years ago started the War between the humans and Digimon. Those Digimon are from the Nightmare Soliders Army from the Dark Area and Reapermon is momentarly at the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords." explained Arisa.

"Than we should go and beat this Reapermon to a pulp. He really choose the wrong day to start a war." said Akira as he crossed his arms.  
>"Are you nuts? The Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords is the last place where I want to go." said Karin. "It's too dangerous."<br>"Not for meh." said Impmon.  
>"Me too." said BlackGatomon. "We have to save the Castle."<br>"You're crazy. Why would you save a place which is 'cursed' by the Souveregines?" asked Karin. A dead silence covered the storage. It seemed like only Karin, Sam and MarineAngemon don't know the answer. Each other did.

"Guys, what is it?" said Karin. No one answered her. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
>"I'll tell you." Shawn stepped out. "You see, there are some things you don't know."<br>"And what should that be?" asked Karin. Shawn noticed Noah's glare. 'What the heck are you doing?' was the massage. Shawn smiled. 'To answer her question. She honestly has no idea and I think it should be good to inform her.' was Shawn's reply.  
>"So, you have no idea that there are some special Digimon here belonging to a particular Digimon group." said Shawn. Karin blinked.<br>"No." she replied. Sam and MarineAngemon shoke their heads as well.  
>"Well, first we have 4 Royal Knights. Three are here but one is missing. The missing one is Satoshi Tsukino's ExAgumon as Omnimon. The other three are Guilmon as Gallantmon, Wizardmon as Dynasmon and Veemon as Magnamon." said Shawn.<br>"What?" Dean's jaw dropped. He turned to his partner. "You really are a Royal Knight? Why hadn't you told it to me before?"  
>"You never asked dude." replied Veemon with a shrugg.<br>"There are two Digimon from the Olympian Twelwe. My partner Coronamon as Apllomon and Sara Uzumaki's Lunamon as Dianamon." Shawn countined.  
>"Sara Uzumaki? I know her. She beat me last year at the DRA Tournament." said Rene.<br>"Than we have Calumon, as the Catalyst." said Shawn. Calumon expanded his ears as he heard his name. "Next, there is also one Celestial Angel."

He pointed at Lopmon. Everyone at the group blinked surpriesly, exept Karin who already knew that Lopmon is the Celestial Angel Cherubimon. Impmon shuddered. Now he understood why Lopmon glared so coldly at him.

"And at least there are Impmon and BlackGatomon, two members of the infamous Demon Lord group." said Shawn. Now Karin and Sam were shoked.  
>"Wha-, are you serious?" asked Sam. Shawn nodded in amusement. Karin noticed that everyone other didn't have even a confused look on their faces.<br>"And you guys knew it?" she asked.  
>"Sheesh, of course we did." said Takuto. A deadly silence covered the room again. Which was broken by Impmon. "Ok, enough of this drama." He turned to Arisa. "So, what's yer plan?"<br>"Ugh, my plan?" Arisa startled. "Well, we'll do it like Akira said. Go to the Dark Area and beat Reapermon."  
>"I'm going with you!" said Nanami.<br>"Me too." said Taito.  
>"Wo, wo, wo. Wait, who said that we all will go there?" said Arisa and noticed the confused looks on the Tamer's faces. "Only me, Impmon, Takuto, Guilmon, Kenny, Terriermon, Rene, Renamon, Hikaru and Elecmon will go. You guys stay here."<br>"And why?" asked Noah. "Sheesh, someone has to be the first line of defence in the Real World. Noah, you, Wizardmon, Taito, Shoutmon, Karin, Lopmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon will defend Digi-City. Try to call Satoshi and go than to Thomas. I think the Rangers will be happy to have some help." explained Arisa. "Calumon's also staying here, since it will be too dangerous for him to go to the Digiworld. And what Shawn and Coronamon concerns..."  
>"We're also staying here. I think that we will be a better help in defending the city." said Shawn. Arisa nodded.<br>"And what about us?" said Akari. "We're also going with you Arisa. Don't think that the Tamers will get the glory for saving the Worlds. We're also here."  
>"It's your desicion Akari not mine." replied Arisa with a shrugg.<br>"I will stay here and help Noah's team." said Sam.  
>"Good. Because we will need every help we can get in defending the city." said Shoutmon.<p>

"But there's one question." the Messenger DemiDevimon rose his voice. "How should we get into the Digiworld?"  
>"That's easy. I will show you." replied Guilmon.<br>"So, what are we waiting for? Let's beat that psycho Digimon!" said Dean.

The Tamers and Hackers parted up as they walked out of the storage. One group under the lead of Akari and Arisa (and Guilmon) went to the park, while the other, under Noah's and Sam's lead, went to the Digimon Rangers HQ, trying to not be seen by the Nightmare Soliders Army.

"How did you know that about Lopmon and..." Karin asked Shawn as they were on their way to the HQs, but she was cut off.  
>"Easy. Noah told me everything and what Lopmon regards, she glared at Impmon and BlackGatomon with such an intensivity, I just had to guess that she's a Celestial Angel, since I knew Impmon's a Demon Lord. It seems like I guessed right." said Shawn.<br>"It seems." said Karin.

"Alright, Pineapple head, what did ya found?" asked Impmon. The Tamers and Hackers managed to get, unnoticed to the park and were heading to a shed.  
>"Since I'm way to big to stay at Takuto's apartment, I'm living in this shed. And there is something interesting I've found a few days before." replied Guilmon. As they arrived at Guilmon's shed, they noticed a light source in it. The light source came from a DigiPortal.<br>"Guilmon you're genious." said Takuto.  
>"I know." replied Guilmon.<br>"Let's go!" exclaimed Arisa and they passed the portal.

Will the Hackers and Tamers beat Reapermon? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Arisa: Watch out! A Data Stream!  
>Akari: Great, it just needed to separate us.<br>Sam: The Neo Tamers and Neo Hackers will defend the city.  
>Taito: To say it so.<br>Ami: Hi, I, Miko and Sara are back.  
>Satoshi: Just as me.<br>Taiki: Stay tuned for the next episode:~Alarm in the Worlds~!  
>Nanami: Don't miss it! <p>


	8. Alarm in the Worlds

I'm working now on chapter eight so you'll have to wait a bit longer. Anyways, the big secret about the Neo Tamers/Neo Hackers will be solved.

P.S If you get bored till next week I have two stories, one called Digimon Stories and the other Ojamajo Kunie: Save the Life Blossomon, so you can read them till I update the next chapter.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

7. Chapter

Alarm in the Worlds

"Waa!"

A loud scream, mostly from Rene and Hikaru covered the Desert Plane. Each Tamer/Hacker and Digimon bumped hardly at the ground, leaving a big crater.

[Intro Theme Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays]

"Ow..." Arisa, DemiDevimon and Impmon managed to get out of the crater, stuttering.  
>"Is everyone alright?" Arisa managed to ask.<br>"I don't think I or Dorumon have broken anythin'." she heard Akita who climbed, together with Dorumon out of the crater.  
>"We're also alright!" she heard Takuto shouting, as he, Rene, Guilmon, Renamon, Hikaru and Elecmon got out of the crater.<br>"Same goes for us!" Arisa heard Akari, just before she noticed her, Kenny, Terriermon and BlackGatomon getting out of the crater next to her. She turned to the last crater from where Dean, Veemon, Akira, BlackAgumon, Ken and Wormmon climbed out.  
>"Everything's ok with us." said Ken.<br>"Sheesh, this is something what I call a fall." commented Akari, glaring at the sky. They were in the Desert Plane, the area where Digimon usually came to fight or to go to the Real World via Portal. On the sky were Data Streams and a big orb which represented the Real World. A few Data Packets flew over them.  
>"Well, that's why we came through a normal DigiPortal. If we had the oportunity to use one in the Teleportation Center we would land in the Dark Area immediantly." said Takuto.<p>

"So, what now?" asked BlackAgumon.  
>"We go to the Dark Area." said Dean.<br>"And have you an idea where it is?" asked Veemon. Dean blinked.  
>"No." he replied and turned to Akari, waiting for an answer. Ken answered instead.<br>"Well, we're in the Desert Plane. This area is the outer zone of the Digiworld. We'll need a Data Stream or a kind of Portal to get to the Dark Area since it's a foresaken zone after the Souveregin Zone. And as much as I know both of them are separated." said Ken. Dean, Akita, Terriermon, Kenny and Takuto glared dumbly at him. Ken noticed that and sweatdropped.  
>"Let's say it so: I don't understand it when you talk so nerd-like." said Akita. "This is worse than hearing Nanami talkin' like Detective Conan." said Dean. Akari rolled with her eyes.<br>"Let's pretend you know what Ken said. We now need a plan how to get to the Dark Area." she said.  
>"Leave it to me." said Impmon with a satisfied smile. He noticed their questioning looks and waved with his forefinger. "Follow meh."<p>

The Tamers/Hackers and their Digimon obeyed. Impmon leaded through the Desert to a some kind of rock satelites. They noticed, though it was far away, that it was a kind of rock canynon.

"Where are you leading us?" asked Guilmon.  
>"To a place no one knows beside me." replied Impmon. "I noticed long ago that I could come from the Dark Area to the Desert Plane using a kind of tunel I found in a deserted forest. If we use that tunel we could come to the Dark Area in a couple of days."<br>"A couple of days?" asked Renamon.  
>"Foxy, I did tell ya that there's a tunel, but I didn't told ya that it will be short." replied Impmon and countined. "This isn't even the best thing. There are some more tunels which can lead you to a diffrent Area. I used once one and came to a cave in the Sea Area."<br>"That's great." said Arisa.  
>"I know." replied Impmon proudly.<p>

"Run!" The 15 year old Satoshi Tsukino cried out as a few Soulmon appeared. The boy had black hair, brown eyes, a black T-shirt with a yellow-orange dinosaur on the front and brown pants. With him were ExAgumon, a girl and a kind of rabitt hovering over the ground.

The girl was 15 years old and had dark blue hair and pink-red eyes. She wore a simple blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts and white-blue sneakers. On her red belt was a yellow D-Power with a blue strap and Digimon was pink with four blue colored ears, a blue colored hair on his forehead and a yellow half-moon. Her chest and arms also had yellow half-moon marks and a she had a pink ribbon with a half-moon locket. They were Sara Uzumaki and Lunamon.

Just as they popped out in the next street, they saw two Digimon and two girls fighting some Bakemon.

One of the Digimon resembled a grey opossum with a red hat, red gloves and shoes and held a couple of ballons in his hand. The other Digimon was a little dragon with bat like wings. It had gold marks on his head, forehead and arms and two red stripes on his chest.

One of them was a 15 year old girl with blond shoulder long hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt and a white skirt. Her name's Ami Mizutani and she's partnered up with Opossumon. The other was a 13 year old girl with brown hair binded in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with the Digimon logo, a blue jeans jacket and black jeans. Her name is Miko Tatsumi and she is partnered up with Monodramon.

"Ami! Miko!" yelled Satoshi.  
>"Satoshi?" Ami turned to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"<br>"We're on the way to the Rangers HQ." explained Satoshi.  
>"Can we join?" asked Miko. Satoshi nodded.<br>"Well, we anyways need some fire force. You can come." said Sara.

"Dark Flare!" A black flame lizard Digimon with a metal helemt fired a wave of black flames at a black devil with black wings, crimson claws and a mark which resembled a bat on his chest.  
>"Touch of Evil!" Devimon slashed DarkLizardmon's flame with with his crimson claw.<br>"Ice Phantom!" A icy blue Digimon called BlueMeramon fired at a blue dog Digimon with a white belly, red scarf and gloves and a curled tail.  
>"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon released a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth which clashed into BlueMeramon's attack.<br>"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon spewed super-high temperature flames from its mouth.  
>"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon fired rays of sunlight from all of its petals. Bot attacks merged and hit BlueMeramon deleting it.<br>"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed intense lightning strikes at DarkLizardmon, deleting it. However, there were just too much of the DarkLizardmon and BlueMeramon in front of the Rangers HQ.

"Guys, what should we do? There are too many!" said Karin.  
>"I have no idea. Just keep on deleting them!" replied Marcus.<br>"And hope that the battle will be over soon." said Yoshi.

As Karin, Lopmon, Noah, Wizardmon, Sam, MarineAngemon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Calumon, Shawn, Coronamon, Taito and Shoutmon arrived at the Rangers HQ, they saw Thomas, GaoGaomon, Yoshi, Sunflowmon, Marcus and GeoGreymon fighting an army of BlueMeramon and DarkLizardmon. They quickly joined them, Nanami making DemiDevimon digivoluve to Devimon and Karin Lopmon to Antylamon.

"Corona Flame!"  
>"Kahuna Waves!"<br>"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon, Coronamon and MarineAngemon combinated their attacks to take down two DarkLizardmons.  
>"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon slashed with her Treasure Axes a few BlueMeramon down.<br>"Good job guys!" said Calumon cheerfully who was sitting on Noah's head.  
>"The battle still isn't over. Sheesh, who would say that defending the city from an invasion could be so hard." said Shawn.<br>"You bet it. I just hope that the Tamers and the Hackers will be sucsessfull." said Sam.  
>"Sam, watch out!" said Nanami. "Dark Flare!" A DarkLizardmon fired a flame right at Sam.<br>"Kyushin-Hommuran!" A pink figure which resembled a kind of kid in a pink pig outfit stroke at DarkLizardmon.  
>"Cho-Hakkaimon?" said Sam, blinking in confusion. Karin lifted her D-Power.<br>"Let's see, Cho-Hakkaimon. An ultimate leveled puppet Digimon. If it becomes starved, it will go completely out of control. Cho-Hakkaimon's "Roketto Ding weapon is equipped with boosters, and combined with its superhuman strength, its power is tremendous." Karin read.  
>"Hey guys!" Ami exclaimed as she, Sara, Lunamon, Monodramon, Miko, Satoshi and ExAgumon runned towards them.<br>"Need some help?" asked Satoshi as they came to the group.  
>"Always." said Nanami with a nod.<br>"Let's see. BlueMeramon, and ultimate leveled flame Digimon. It burns with even hotter flames than the Champion-level Meramon." said Sara as she read BlueMeramon's data on her D-Power.  
>"DarkLizardmon. A champion virus type Digimon." said Satoshi.<br>"And they are everywhere." said ExAgumon. "Sorrowly." said Yoshi.  
>"Puuu!" exclaimed MarineAngemon and pointed at the sky. A phantom like Digimon, with a red-white cape and a sickle appeared on the sky.<br>"Phantomon, and ultimate leveled Digimon." Thomas read Phantomon's data.  
>"Enough you fools. Come back, we have better things to do than fight those pitfull humans and mindless Digi-slaves." said Phantomon. The DarkLizardmon and BlueMeramon obeyed and backed off.<br>"What the..." started Coronamon.  
>"...heck is going on here?" finished Shawn as the army dissapeared.<p>

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired a barrage of blasts at a Boltmon. The big Digimon got deleted.  
>"Good job!" said Dean.<br>"Alright, this was the...6th Digimon today?" asked Rene.  
>"Actually 9th." said Hikaru.<br>"Sheesh, they're popping out everywhere." said Takuto. The Tamers and the Hackers where on their way to a tunel which should lead them to the Dark Area, however...On their way they enouctered an amount of Digimon who served Reapermon and who wanted to destroy them.  
>"It's because Reapermon's Generals have conquered a part of the Digiworld. They sent their servants to cause terror among the Digimon." explained DemiDevimon.<br>"Really?" asked Arisa. DemiDevimon sat on Arisa's shoulder.  
>"And what kind of Digimon are they?" asked Ken.<br>"They call themselves The Dark Masters and there are four in the group." said DemiDevimon.  
>"The Dark Masters? I've heard of them. They are Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon." said Akita.<br>"And there is one more. Their leader Apocalymon." said Akira.  
>"Well, at least you know something about them." said DemiDevimon. Arisa lifted her head.<br>"Hey, the much you know about your foe the better. Don't worry, we'll defead them." she said. "Right guys?"  
>"Right! They'll all soon become Data." said Takuto.<p>

"They did what?" said Commander Satsuma as Karin and the others explained him what the Tamers and Hackers did.  
>"Like said. They wanna stop Reapermon and save the worlds. And we are here to defend the city." said Karin.<br>"That's all nice and dandy and we're happy that you will help us, but your friends are possibly in danger. You saw a little part of Reapermon's army. Who knows how much soliders he had left in the Digiworld?" said Kudamon.  
>"Maybe not so much as he has here." said Sam. "DemiDevimon told us that Reapermon had mainly focused on the Real World. That would mean that the main part of his army is here. And anyways, I do think that my brother and his friends can watch for themselves."<br>"Sam's right. While our friends deal with Reapermon in the Digiworld, we'll deal with his army here." said Nanami. Thomas put his hand on his chin.  
>"Though I wonder why Phantomon had ordered the BlueMeramon and DarkLizardmon to back off. I think they are either searching for something or wait for a better moment to destroy us." said Thomas.<br>"If that is we have to defeat them first." said Marcus.  
>"But not without a plan." replied Thomas.<br>"And how about splitting up in groups? It'll be easier for us to move through the city." suggested Ami. Satsuma nodded.  
>"Good. I ordered the Rangers to evacuate the city. Thomas, Marcus and Yoshi, you'll join them leater but first we have to find out what's Reapermon's next move." he said.<br>"That sounds like a job for us." said Miko.  
>"Fine. I'll call your parents and the parents of your friends to tell them to not worry about you. And now you can go." said Satsuma.<p>

As the group walked out of the office, they started to talk about how they should form their group. Thomas, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon already went to their positions.

"I think it'll be good when I, ExAgumon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Noah, Wizardmon, Taito, Shoutmon, Shawn and Coronamon form one group and Sam, MarineAngemon, Karin, Lopmon, Sara, Lunamon, Ami, Opossumon, Miko, Monodramon the second group." said Satoshi.  
>"Good idea. We just need a name for the two groups and someone who will be the leader." said Taito.<br>"How about the name Neo Tamers for our group?" suggested Nanami.  
>"I think it's a good name for the group Miss." said DemiDevimon.<br>"And what about us?" asked Sara.  
>"Well, I know it sounds like I'm copying the name, but how about Neo Hackers?" suggested Miko.<br>"You sure?" said Lunamon.  
>"Well I like the idea." said Sam. "We just need two leaders."<br>"I think that Noah would be a good leader." said Taito. Noah glared at him coldly.  
>"I don't think so." said Noah.<br>"Aw com'n. You don't need any googles for that." said Shoutmon.  
>"No. I really don't like it to be in the middle of attention..." Noah was cut off by Nanami.<br>"Though you are the Lone Wolf it dosen't mean that you don't have to lead us. Or at least tell us what to do." she said. Noah shoke his head.  
>"No, I don't wanna be the leader." he said.<br>"Than I'll be the leader." said Taito. Everyone sweatdropped. Shawn moved closer to Noah.  
>"Noah please. Better you than him. We need someone who is good at observing the situation and planning. You are pretty good at that. So what do you say?" said Shawn.<br>"And why don't you be the leader?" asked Noah.  
>"Nah, I'm better alone." replied Shawn.<br>"So am I." said Noah.  
>"Maybe, but you know the better the strenght and weakness of some of the members here. I'm sure you will use their strenght right and make us win this war." explained Shawn. Noah glared at him for a minute and than sighed.<br>"Alright. I'll be the leader. But under one condition. No one calls me Goggole-head or something like that." said Noah.  
>"Can we call you Lone Wolf?" asked Ami. Noah sweatdropped.<br>"It'll be better if you call me just Noah." he said.

"Ok, the Neo Tamers have their leader. And what about us?" asked Sara.  
>"I'll be the leader." said Ami.<br>"No, it'll be better if I take this position. I'm also good at observing and planning." said Sam.  
>"More nerd-like." mutered Ami. Sam's eyes sparkled.<br>"But still better than you." he said.  
>"Guys, how about dropping that and concentrate on the mission?" said Miko. "Alright." "There's something I wanna say." Karin rised her hand. "I'll stay only a part time in the Neo Hackers group."<br>"And why?" asked Sara. Karin smiled.  
>"Ow, you'll see it. Sooner or leater..." she replied.<p>

"Ugh, if even one more SandYanamon pops out I'll get crazy." said Akari. The Tamers and Hackers had passed a bigger part of their way as SandYanamon started to pop out of the ground. A few of them went right at Akari, one messing up her hair. "Akari, chill down." said Arisa.  
>"You WON'T tell me what to do!" yelled Akari. The two girls started to argue again. The owners of the most sensitive ears (Terriermon, Renamon and BlackGatomon) twitched.<br>"Guys Momentai!" hissed Terriermon. Akari and Arisa didn't listen to him. He sweatdropped.  
>"Terrriermon what is it?" asked Kenny. Terriermon pointed behind them. Now the others saw what the problem is.<br>"O,o." Kenny sweatdropped and turned to the brown-haired girl. "Arisa!"  
>"What's..." asked Arisa and turned to him. In the next second she froze. Akari did the same.<br>"RUN!" Takuto yelled. The Tamers and Hackers split up and tried to escape a bunch of Data Streams.

"That just made my day better." said Akita sarcassically. He split up from the others and runned together with Kenny. Terriermon and Dorumon towards the canyon.  
>"M-momantai..." hissed Terriermon.<br>"And what should tha..." Akita couldn't finish the sentence as they got captured by the stream.

Hikaru, Dean, Veemon, Elecmon, Ken, Rene, Renamon and Wormmon tried also to escape a Data Stream which was dangerously close to them. They were running towards the way they came from, just as Hikaru tripped over.  
>"Hikaru!" Dean, Elecmon and Veemon turned towards the girl, just as the Data Stream picked them up.<p>

Rene, Ken, Renamon and Wormmon, who witnessed that, countined running away from the Data Stream.  
>"Poor Hikaru." said Rene.<br>"We can't help them now." replied Ken. Renamon and Wormmon twitched.  
>"Watch out!" Both exclaimed but it was too late. They also got captured by the Data Stream.<p>

"Darn!" hissed Takuto. He, Akira, BlackAgumon and Guilmon managed to escape one Data Stream, but got picked up by an another. Arisa, Akari, BlackGatomon, Impmon and DemiDevimon runned into the opposite way and came to an dead-end.

"What now?" asked Akari. Arisa though for a bit and frowned.  
>"We'll let us pick up." she said.<br>"Are you nuts?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"Trust me." said Arisa just as the Data Stream captured them.<p>

The Tamers and the Hackers got separated. Where will they land? And will the Neo Tamers/Hackers manage to defend the city? What are Reapermon's plans? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers Vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Dean: Just great! We land into the Sea Area.  
>Hikaru: Where one of the Dark Masters waits for us.<br>Veemon: Is that the DigiArmor Egg of Friendship?  
>Taiki: So, there is a new bunch of 'DigiDestenied'?<br>Sora: And why is Reapermon after us?  
>Matt: Stay tuned for episode 8.:~Stick Together~!<br>Shoutmon: Don't Miss it!


	9. Stick Together

Here's the next chapy.

To Tamer of the Zero Unit: What's ready?  
>P.S Happy that you like the idea of Noah being a leader. ^^ Jackpot 2: I didn't forget to desciribe how Shawn looks like. I wrote it on the very beginning of chapter 5. Counterattack.<p>

Enjoy the chapter! ^^

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

8. Chapter

Stick Together

SPLASH!

Hikaru, Dean, Elecmon and Veemon bumped right into the sea. Above them was a stone roof. They where in a sea cave. Dean held his breath but after a few seconds his face turned blue.

"Breath you stupid moron!" hissed Hikaru. Dean took a deep breath, as he realized that he could breath underwater.  
>"Wow! I can't believe it. I can breath!" he said. Hikaru sweatdropped.<br>"Of course you can. If you think and believe you can breath underwater you will. In the Digiworld exist diffrent rules." explained Hikaru.  
>"Cool." replied Dean.<br>"And what now? Who knows where the others have landed. The Data Streams can bring them everywhere." said Veemon.  
>"We have to first figure out how to get out of here." said Elecmon.<br>"How about finding a dry place? There are so many underwater cave's here, we just have to find one and if we have luck, we will find the tunel that Impmon mentioted." said Hikaru. They noticed a light source above them.  
>"There!" Veemon pointed at it.<br>"Alright. I just hope that we won't be attacked by Deep Savers Digimon. This area is full of them." said Dean as they started to swim to an light source.

[Intro Theme Bring Me to Life by Evanscene plays]

"I think we will have good chances to beat them. This liquid is still water and I can preform electric attacks. Water leads electricity. Ergo: They'll get defeaded faster than they can say 'Lighting Strike'." said Elecmon.  
>"Sure thing, but don't forget that we are also here. We'll also get hit by your 'Lighting Strike'." said Hikaru.<br>"Oh." Elecmon sweatdropped. "Than it would be better to arrive soon at that underwater cave."  
>"What a sorrow I don't have the DigiArmor Egg of Friendship." said Dean. "If Veemon could digivoluve to Raidramon, we would have even better chances to strike those sea Digimon down."<br>"How did you found the DigiArmor Egg of Courage?" asked Hikaru. "Veemon felt it's presence. As an Digimon with the ability to Armor Digivoluve, he can feel the presence of the DigiArmor Eggs which are meant for him. Than I had to show my courage and the Armor Egg was ours." said Dean.  
>"I guess that the other DigiEggs which are conected with Veemon are the DigiArmor Eggs of Friendship and Miracle." said Hikaru.<br>"That's right." said Veemon.  
>"I have a question. If you are a Royal Knight, why don't you have than the Golden DigiArmor Egg of Miracles with you? Shouldn't you be able to digivoluve to Magnamon?" asked Elecmon.<br>"I lost that ability years ago, when I sacrisfied the Ancient Energy of Miracles to save Crainumon from Belpehmon's attack. I can still feel the Egg's connection, but I have no idea where it is." explained Veemon.  
>"Well, at least you have the ablity to digivoluve to Flamedramon, ExVeemon and Paildramon. Don't worry, we'll find the other two Eggs, I promise." said Dean.<br>"That's sweet from you Dean." said Hikaru. Dean blushed.  
>"Oh...Thanks." he said.<br>"I never thought that you would care so much about your partner. I mostly thought that you are an arrogant brat." said Hikaru. Dean's cheeks turned even more red, but he didn't say anything. He just stared below them at the endless sea bottom.

"Are you alright?" asked Hikaru.  
>"I think I am." replied Dean. Hikaru smiled and took him by the hand.<br>"Com'n, we have to get to that underwater cave before we encounter any Digimon." she said. Dean blinked and smiled. He felt the warmth of Hikaru's hand. He nodded.  
>"Yeah. The sooner we get there the better."<p>

Veemon and Elecmon glared at them. Their looks turned than to the other. Veemon shrugged and they followed their Tamer/Hacker.

"Guys don't you think it's an bit unusal that we didn't meet any Digimon?" said Elecmon.  
>"Maybe this part is deserted." said Hikaru.<br>"Striking Fish!" A harpoon was fired at them.  
>"Or not?" Hikaru sweatdropped as she saw the harpoon.<br>"Watch out!" Dean pushed her by side. The harpoon scratched his right shoulder and went through his sleeve, driving Dean into the wall. Blood covered his right shoulder.  
>"Dean!" Hikaru yelled and than turned around. She saw three Divermon.<br>"Divermon, ultimate leveled data Digimon. They cross fish and amphibian patterns, including a swimmer for a right foot, a boat-like propeller engine grafted on the back and their trademark fishing spear." Hikaru read on her D-Power. "That's not good. Elecmon, you have to do something."  
>"I could digivoluve but I would have problems with moving in the water." said Elecmon.<br>"And I can't attack without getting close to them." said Veemon.  
>"Try to keep them busy. I'll get Dean." said Hikaru and swam to Dean.<br>"Easy to say." said Elecmon. "Super Thunder Strike!" The Divermon avoid his attack.  
>"Hey you cowards! Com' here and battle like Digimon." said Veemon.<br>"Striking Fish!" A Divermon threw it's harpoon at him. Veemon managed to escape it.

"Dean, say something. Are you alright?" asked Hikaru. She was worried about Dean.  
>"H-Hi-ka-ru..." Dean muttered.<br>"Save your strenght. Ugh, I'll help you." Hikaru managed to pull out the harpoon and helpt Dean to swim. "We have to get out of here." "I-I..." Dean couldn't speak. The wound on his shoulder wasn't deep but it hurt a lot.  
>"Don't worry, we are nearby the underwater cave. Just a few meters." said Hikaru as she pulled Dean's arm around her neck and helpt him the last few meters. She looked at Elecmon and Veemon. "Veemon, Elecmon! Come here, enough of distraction!"<p>

Veemon and Elecmon obeyed and followed Hikaru. The Divermon followed them as well, trying to hit them with their harpoons.  
>"They're getting closer." said Elecmon.<br>"Watch out!" yelled Veemon as an another harpoon was thrown at Hikaru and Dean. Hikaru closed her eyes.  
>"Oxygen Torpedo!" Super-compressed oxygen torpedos hit the harpoon and destroyed it. Hikaru opened her eyes. A Submarimon was in front of her.<br>"Place him here and you and your friends try to hold yourselves at me." said Submarimon opening the small empty place inside the glass dome. Hikaru placed Dean in there and held at Submarimon's flapper. Veemon and Elecmon did the same. Submarimon turned to the Divermon.  
>"Aqua Volcan!" He blast them off with a water beam from his drill. "And now hold tight!"<p>

He swam pretty fast to the underwater cave. Hikaru, Elecmon and Veemon could bearly hold themselves on Submarimon. Finnaly they came to the dry part of the underwater cave. Hikaru, Veemon and Elecmon were never so relieved to feel the land under their feets. Hikaru helped Dean to reach the land. His arm was still bloody. Hikaru pulled an handkerchief from her white heart-shaped handbag.

"You need to get you clothes off so I can tend the wound." said Hikaru. Dean at first glared at her, but than he obeyed, clenching his teeth in pain. He pulled off his vest and T-shirt and Hikaru blushed a bit at the sight but she quickly started to clean his wound.  
>"Thanks for saving me." she said.<br>"Nothing at all. Better you than an arogant brat like me." said Dean.  
>"You aren't that arogant." said Hikaru. She managed to clean the cut and wraped a clean handkerchief around Dean's wound.<br>"Better?" she asked and Dean nodded.  
>"Thanks." he said. "Don't only thank her. Submarimon had also helped." said Elecmon. Hikaru and Dean turned to Submarimon.<br>"Submarimon, level armor. He is known as the Reliable Guardian of Sea. It has the "Water" attribute of the Digi-Egg of Reliabilty, and those that don this Digi-Egg demonstrate their true might when underwater." Hikaru read. "Well, thanks for helping us."  
>"Yes. Thanks dude." said Dean.<br>"Nothing at all. I will always help those who aren't servants of Lord MetalSeadramon." said Submarimon.  
>"MetalSeadramon? So he rules this area?" asked Elecmon.<br>"Yes. I and some other Digimon are trying to fight him and his servants but he is too strong for us." said Submarimon.  
>"Than we'll fight him." said Veemon as he sensed something.<br>"You sure? You ain't the DigiDestenied." said Submarimon.  
>"Maybe, but we have a Royal Knight in our team and..." said Dean pointing at Veemon, but stopped in the half of sentence as he noticed that he's missing. "Veemon?" He looked around.<br>"Dean, I've found it!" exclaimed Veemon. Dean, Hikaru and Elecmon turned to the dragon Digimon and noticed the DigiArmor Egg of Friendship on a stand.  
>"I can't believe it! Good job, Vee." said Dean. They went to the stand and Submarimon followed them as there was a kind of river flowing through the cave.<p>

"The DigiArmor Egg of Friendship...Com'n pick it up!" said Hikaru. Dean reached for the Egg but he didn't lift it up.  
>"What is it?" asked Hikaru.<br>"I...I'm not sure if this is meant for me." said Dean. "I still don't have any clue what friendship is."  
>"You saved my life. That's friendship enough." said Hikaru. Dean nodded and lift the DigiArmor Egg. His D-Power shined and the Egg turned into a card.<br>"Thanks Hikaru." said Dean. "For being friends with me."  
>"Nothing at all." replied Hikaru. Veemon smiled.<br>"I think that in your case, there is even more than friendship." he chuckled. Dean and Hikaru blushed. Dean frowned and bumped Veemon.  
>"Ouch!" said Veemon. "Why had you bumped me?"<br>"Because this is none of your buissnes." said Dean angrily. "It dosen't concern you who I like and who I'll..." He stopped in the middle of sentence. Hikaru smiled as she crossed her arms.  
>"Who you'll what?" she asked. Meanwhile Veemon and Elecmon giggled like crazy. Dean gave Veemon an angry glare.<br>"I'm waiting." said Hikaru. Dean gulped.  
>"...who I'll date." he finished the sentence. "Now happy?"<br>"Yes I am." said Hikaru calmly. "Shouldn't we go now to search that MetalSeadramon and beat him? We still need to find the other Tamers and Hackers."  
>"Ok." Dean was a bit surpriesed by Hikaru's calm reaction. "Hey, Vee, how about giving us a little transport?"<br>"Sure thing. Just slash it." said Veemon. Dean pulled his D-Power out.

[Shinka Theme Wir Drehen auf/Break Up by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Friendship, energize!" said Dean slashing the card.

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon, Armor digivolution to..."

Veemon got covered in a blue digiegg made of data. Thunder like circles covered him. Behind him appeared the Crest of Friendship. As the Digiegg exploded a dog-like Digimon in black armor with thunder marks appeared.

"Raidramon, Storm of Friendship!"

"So, let's go." said Dean as he sat on Raidramon. Hikaru and Elecmon sat behind him. But, just as Raidramon moved a bit, pain stroke Dean. He clenched his teeth in agony.  
>"Dean is everything ok? Maybe I should ride Raidramon. You are in a too bad condition for that." said Hikaru. Dean though for a bit but than he nodded.<br>"Alright." He switched places with Hikaru.  
>"Let's go." said Hikaru. Raidramon started to walk fast. He didn't want to run since he knew it would sure be wearying for Dean to sustain. Submarimon followed them.<p>

"So, you wanted ask me out? Sheesh, when did you fall in love with me? I mean I didn't noticed it that you like me." asked Hikaru. Dean blinked.  
>"I...I don't know. I guess it was after the Tournament. I was pretty angry that you have beat me, but I was impressed by your strenght." Dean smiled. "Heh, when I came to battle you I wanted to ask you if to go out with me if you lose."<br>"That will wait. We have now to win this war." said Hikaru.  
>"But would you like to go out with me?" asked Dean.<br>"Maybe." replied Hikaru.  
>"What should that mean?"<br>"It means MAYBE."  
>"I would be happier with an YesNo answer."  
>"And I would be happier if we talk about this leater."<br>"OK. But..."  
>"Leater!"<p>

"I think that this is exiting." said Nanami. She, DemiDevimon, Noah, Wizardmon, Satoshi, ExAgumon, Shawn, Coronamon, Taito and Shoutmon were on a building and stared at a group of Bakemon who were listening to Phantomon.  
>"And I think I'll get asleep. How longer have we to wait here? Why don't we attack them now?" asked Shoutmon.<br>"Because they're after something or someone. And we have to find out who that is." said Noah. "DemiDevimon, could you go down and try to evasdropp them?"  
>"Of course." said DemiDevimon and flied down. He hid behind a trash can nearby the place where Phantomon and the Bakemon were.<p>

"...you know what Master Reaper had ordered us. We must find those brats of DigiDestenied Taiki Yagami, Agumon, Sora Itomi, Biyomon, Matt Iromoto, Gabumon and Tammy Mezurno. I have no idea why, but we must." said Phantomon. "So, had someone of you already found out where they are?"

The Bakemon looked at each other, and then they pushed one out. Phantomon glared coldly at the Bakemon, which sweatdropped.

"Well?"  
>"W-we found them, b-but they e-escaped!" said Bakemon.<br>"What! Follow them you stupid morons! Find them!" yelled Phantomon threating them with his sickle. The Bakemon dissapeared quickly.  
>"Why do I have to be teamed up with such stupid Digimon?" asked Phantmonon rethorically as he dissapeared as well.<br>"Interesting..." said DemiDevimon and flied back to the Neo Tamers.  
>"They wanna find some guys called the DigiDestenied. I've memorized their names." he said.<br>"Than we'll have to find them frist!" said Satoshi and took out a vockey-tockey. "Hey, guys, it's Satoshi! Can anyone answer me?"  
>"Satoshi, what's up? Did you beat them already?" they heard Sara's voice.<br>"No, but we've found out who they are after." said Nanami. "They're after the DigiDestenied."  
>"So, it's up to us to search for them?" asked Sam.<br>"How about this, we go and delete that Bakemon force and their leader Phantomon, and you search for the DigiDestenied." suggested Noah.  
>"And who are that DigiDestenied guys?" asked Karin.<br>"Their names are Taiki Yagami, Sora Itomi, Matt Iromoto and Tammy Mezurno. Phantomon also mentioted that they're partnered up with an Agumon, a Biyomon and a Gabumon." said DemiDevimon.  
>"And I guess you have no idea where they are, do you?" asked Lunamon.<br>"No." replied DemiDevimon.  
>"I don't think that it'll be so hard to find them. The city is deserted. You just have to look out for two men and two women, an Agumon, a Gabumon and a Biyomon and you'll find them." said Shawn.<br>"Wish us luck!" said Sara before she turned her vockey-tockey off.

"Lord MetalSeadramon, we have intruders." said one of the three Divermon. They were standing in a big cave which was covered by water. On the middle was a little island and around it was also some land. A big metalic snake glared at them.  
>"Who are they?" MetalSeadramon asked.<br>"Two kids and two Digimon. A boy, a girl, an Elecmon and a Veemon." said the Divermon. MetalSeadramon hmpfed.  
>"So, they ain't the DigiDestenied." he said.<br>"They got rescused by Submarimon." added Divermon. "Our people saw them coming here."  
>"Good. Maybe they aren't the DigiDestenied, but I will have my fun with them and load the data of their Digimon. They'll soon feel the wrath of the Dark Masters." said MetalSeadramon.<p>

"So, do you see anything?" asked Sara Karin. Karin was holding a binocoular and looked around to find out where the DigiDestenied are. The Neo Hackers group was nearby the centre of the city, hidden in a dead-end street.  
>"No...Still not...Wait, I have something! Sheesh, that was hard." commented Karin. "Yay that's right! Just whipe the floor with their asses!"<br>"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.  
>"A Greymon, Birdramon and Garurumon are batteling a group of DeviDramon. And Greymon is about to kick their poor buts to the DigiHell." said Karin, still looking through the binocoular.<br>"Lemme see!" said Ami, grabing the binocoular which was binded with a ribbon on Karin's neck.  
>"Hey!" Karin protested but Ami ignored her.<br>"Seesh, that was a bullseye. Birdramon took two DeviDramon's down by making them bump into each other." she shooke her head. "I can't believe that they're so stupid."  
>"Well, we know now where the DigiDestenied are. Let's go!" said Sam.<p>

"So, how did you and Veemon meet?" asked Hikaru after about a half hour of silence. She, Dean, Elecmon, Raidramon and Submarimon where still walking through the underwater cave (Submarimon more swimming than walking).  
>"About five years ago. Veemon came to the Real World as a little DemiVeemon. He still acted tough though he was a In-Trainig." replied Dean.<br>"At least I tried to act tough. You've runned away from those boys instead showing courage and facing them." said Raidramon.  
>"It was three against one. And they were stronger and older than me." said Dean.<br>"However. You've runned away from the and literally tripped over me." said Raidramon.  
>"It was a lucky trip. Sheesh if I hadn't you meet that day I wouldn't be now here." said Dean.<br>"You're maybe right." replied Raidramon with a smile. "We really showed those guys who the boss is."  
>"Right. And what about you Hikaru?" asked Dean. Hikaru smiled, almost giggling.<br>"Well, it was kinda crazy. You must know that I favorize the character from Digimon Tamers Jeri Kato." said Hikaru.  
>"And I favorize Davis Motimiya." said Dean.<br>"Well, now we know who you are trying to copy." said Raidramon. Hikaru and Elecmon giggled and Dean frowned.  
>"Shad up." he muttered.<br>"Ok. Anyways, since I favorized Jeri I also wanted a Leomon for a partner. At that time, when I was about 11 years old, I already knew Calumon. The little guy flied one day right in front of me and begged for some food. I gave it to him and he deceided to stay with me." said Hikaru. "What Elecmon regards, well he appeared as Leomon one day in the Park and I just runned after him, begging him to became my partner."  
>"Just like Jeri did in Tamers?" asked Dean.<br>"Sorta. I was honestly confused by her act and at first I had no idea what to do. After I had enough of 'Wanna become my partner?' prays I deceided to leave it be." said Elecmon.  
>"And I became the happiest girl in the World." said Hikaru.<br>"Guys we've arrived." said Submarimon. They were now in front of a big entrance.

"Nova Blast!"  
>"Howling Blast!"<br>"Meteor Wings!"

Birdramon, Garurumon and Greymon fired their attacks at a DeviDramon, deleting it. Sora, Matt and Taiki stood next to their partners and looked at the remained five DeviDramons, Taiki holding Suzie on his back.  
>"Watch out!" yelled Sora as one of the DeviDramons wanted to slash Birdramon with his claw.<p>

"Kahuna Waves!"  
>"Tear Arrow!"<br>"Bunny Blades!" Lekismon, Antylamon and MarineAngemon attacked DeviDramon, deleting it.  
>"Huh?" Taiki turned around and saw a bunch of kids runnig to them.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous." said Sora.  
>"Well, we're here to save your asses." said Ami angrily.<br>"Ami..." Miko tried to warn her friend.  
>"Save us? Sheesh, go and save yourselves." said Matt.<br>"No. Listen. Those Digimon are after you and we must now bring you to the Rangers HQ." said Sam. Suzie lift her head.  
>"Karin?" she asked.<br>"Suzie? It's nice to see you again." said Karin.  
>"Where's Karu-chan? And Arisa?" asked Suzie.<br>"They're saving the Worlds. We'll explain you everything if you just come with us." said Sara. Taiki thought a bit, but than he nodded.  
>"Let's go." he said.<br>"But what about them?" Matt pointed at the DeviDramons who were still batteling Birdramon, Greymon, Garurumon, MarineAngemon, Leksimon and Antylamon.  
>"Leave them to me!" said Sara. "You guys go and try to reach the HQs."<br>"I'll stay with you." said Karin. Sara nodded.  
>"Alright. Guys, we gotta go!" Matt told the Digimon. Garurumon, Birdramon and Greymon de-digivoluved and joined them.<br>"See ya!" said Ami to Karin and Sara. The Neo Hackers and DigiDestenied runned towards the Rangers Building while Karin, Sara, the now de-digivoluved Lopmon and Lunamon remined.  
>"This'll be short." said Sara pulling out a blue card with a white dinosaur. Karin did the same only her card was white with a pink dinosaur.<p>

[Shinka Theme One Vision/Eine Vision by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiMoidfy, Warp Digivolution activate!" both said as they slashed their cards.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lopmon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"Lunamon, Warp Digivolution to..."<p>

Lopmon and Lunamon both got covered in DigiEggs made of data, Lopmon's white and Lunamon's dark blue. Behind them appeared the images of a white and a pink dinosaur. As the eggs cracked, a white-pink holy animal Digimon and a warrior Digimon with moons on her legs appeared.

"Cherubimon!"  
>"Dianamon!"<p>

"Do you think they'll handle the DeviDramons?" asked Matt Miko while they were running to the Rangers Building.  
>"I think so. Or why do you think they would give us a cover?" she said. They heard some explosions and saw a few thunderbolts.<br>"Alright..." Matt swatdropped.

"Hmmm..." Hikaru observed the big deserted cave. It was big enough for a KingWhamon to stay in. She, Dean and Elecmon got off Raidramon's back.  
>"Seems like no one's here." said Dean.<br>"Maybe, but we must watch out." said Raidramon. Submarimon, though you couldn't see it, frowned.  
>"And I was sure that MetalSeadramon is here." he muttered, but than he, Elecmon and Raidramon twitched.<br>"River of Power!" An energy beam was fired at Submarimon from behind.  
>"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon countered with a bolt of lighting, saving Submarimon's life. MetalSeadramon and 5 Divermon were swimming behind them. Dean took his D-Power out.<p>

"MetalSeadramon, level mega, atributte data. He is a Cyborg Digimon whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. This Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, it has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon." Dean read.  
>"So you are the pathetic humans and Digimon who dared to come here. Well, be sure that no one will come out alive." said MetalSeadramon.<br>"That's what you think you big ugly snake!" yelled Dean angrily. MetalSeadramon frowned.  
>"You are the first who I shall kill." he hissed. "But first, I wanna know who you are. You ain't the DigiDestenied, are you?"<br>"No, I'm a Tamer and he's a Hacker." said Hikaru.  
>"Interesting, however, I never heard of such humans." said MetalSeadramon and shrugged. "I'll kill you anyways."<p>

"We'll see it! DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" Hikaru slashed her card which was yellow card with an orange dinosaur.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon Warp Digivolution to..."

Elecmon was covered in a kind of yellow DigiEgg made of data, with the orange dinosaur emblem appearing behind him. As the DigiEgg hatched, he digivoluved into a yellow lion with red stripes and fangs.

"SaberLeomon!"

"Impressive, but still a bad try." said MetalSeadramon. "Attack!"  
>"I'll take the Divermon and you kill MetalSeadramon!" said Submarimon and swimmed towards two Divermon. "Submarine attack!"<p>

He assumed a distance while underwater, then quickly ramed one Divermon while its nosetip drill spinned. The Divermon got deleted, since Submarimon managed to drill a hole in it's chest. SaberLeomon and Raidramon runned towards MetalSeadramon, only being held off by three Divermon.

"Outta our way!" yelled Raidramon. The Divermon didn't obey.  
>"Than be it so! Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon crushed one Divermon with his jaws.<br>"Lighting Blade!" Raidramon killed the other with a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead.  
>"Electric Bite!" Raidramon wanted to bite the remaining Divermon but it escaped.<br>"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon managed to delete it. Meanwhile Submarimon finished off the last Divermon.  
>"We destroyed your servants. Now it's your turn!" said SaberLeomon.<br>"Try it." replied MetalSeadramon

"Thunder Blast!"  
>"Howling Crusher!"<br>"Oxygen Torpedo!" The three attacks hit together MetalSeadramon, but he appeard to be without a scratch.  
>"What!" yelled the TamerHacker and Digimon in disbelief.  
>"Darn!" hissed Hikaru. "We forgot that he's covered in Digizoid. We can't beat him that way."<br>"Now it's mine turn! River of Power!" MetalSeadramon fired a beam from his nose. The beam hit all three Digimon, hurting them heavily. Submarimon, Raidramon and SaberLeomon de-digivoluved to Armadillomon, Veemon and Elecmon. Hikaru runned towards Armadillomon and Elecmon and Dean to Veemon.  
>"He's strong. Too strong." hissed Veemon as Dean picked him up. Somehow, Veemon suffered the lowest damage.<br>"Elecmon, Armadillomon are you two alright?" asked Hikaru. Elecmon and Armadillomon tried to stand up, but they yelped in pain.  
>-Great, now what?-thought Dean. He need to think out something or they'll end as snake food. Literally.<p>

"I see that you're back." said Commander Satsuma as the DigiDestenied and Neo Hackers entered the main common hall. Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus had also returned from their mission. A Kamemon brought them some tea, snacks and juice to refresh themselves. "Where are the Neo Tamers?"  
>"They're following a group of Bakemon to delete them. Them and their leader Phantomon." explained Ami.<br>"And where are Karin, Lopmon, Lunamon and Sara?" asked Kudamon.  
>"They gave us cover while we fled from a group of DeviDramon. They should soon arrive." said Miko.<br>"Can someone please explain us what is going on here?" asked Taiki as he put Suzie down.  
>"I will explain you everything as soon as the rest of the Neo Hackers Team arrives." said Commander Satsuma. After a few minutes, Karin, Sara, Lunamon and Lopmon arrived.<br>"Hi guys!" greeted Karin. "Sorry that we're late but we had to handle a group of nasty Soulmon." "Good. And now take your seats. We have to disscus about this invasion." He looked at the DigiDestenied. "You sure have some question's about what's happening here."  
>"That's right. So, is Reapermon really back?" asked Sora.<br>"Sorrowly he is." replied Satsuma. "But we don't know why is he attacking the city."  
>"But we know something." Karin rised her voice. Everyone, exept the Neo Hackers, turned their look to her.<br>"And that would be?" asked Marcus, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
>"Reapermon is after the DigiDestenied." said Sam. He looked over to Sora, Matt and Taiki. "That would be you guys."<br>"This dosen't surpriese me. We were the ones who deleted Reapermon 20 years ago. He sure wants revenge against us." said Taiki.  
>"Isn't one member missing? You are just three here." said Sara.<br>"Yes, Tammy Mezurno. But she's in Kyoto on some buissnes trip." explained Sora.  
>"Which should mean that she's out of danger. Reapermon had focused mainly on Digi-City." said Sam.<br>"That's a good new. Tammy hasn't a partner." said Matt.  
>"She doesn't have a partner?" asked Lunamon.<br>"Pu?" said MarineAngemon. That should mean 'Why?'.  
>"She had a partner long ago. Before the first war started. But she lost him." said Sora.<br>"She never talked about her partner. We even don't know who that Digimon is." said Biyomon.  
>"However, we should go now to the Digiworld to delete Reapermon." said Matt, crossing his arms.<br>"We already have one group, well two who are in the Digiworld to kill Reapermon." said Marcus placing his feets on the table casualy and crossing his arms behind his head.  
>"And that would be who? A Rangers group?" asked Agumon.<br>"Actually two groups who call themselves Tamers and Hackers." said Yoshi. The DigiDestenied glared at them in disbelief.  
>"Hackers? You mean like this Hackers Organisation?" Sora blinked in confusion.<br>"They changed the sides. My brother is one of the members of the Hackers group." said Sam.  
>"I don't think that it was a good idea to send a bunch of kids against a superior Digimon who is far more dangerous as they think." said Taiki.<br>"I didn't send them. It was their desicion." said Commander Satsuma.  
>"Yes, but we are the DigiDestenied. We should battle Reapermon. We were destenied for that." said Sora.<br>"It seems like your time passed. The Tamers and the Hackers will sure easily deal with Reapermon. They have anyways 6 strong Megas in their team." said Ami.  
>"From which a few are really special." added Karin mysteriously. Taiki, Sora and Matt just glared at them.<p>

"Don't you see how pathetic you are. Ha, two weak kids and three pathetic Digimon are sent to beat me, the unbeatable MetalSeadramon. Ha, ah, ha..." MetalSeadramon laughed. Dean frowned.  
>"Don't talk so big. Yeah, maybe you're bigger and stronger, but there exist even superiorer Digimon, much stronger than you are." said Dean.<br>"Look who talks. You're so weak I could crush you with the tip of my tail. But, your pitfull courage amuses me." said MetalSeadramon.  
>"Not only courage but the bond of friendship also gives me stenght to speak. Now I just need a kind of miracle." said Dean.<br>"What are you talking about?" asked MetalSeadramon. Dean gripped tight his Blue Digivolution card but he didn't answered. He just hopped that something, a miracle will happen soon.  
>"Answer me you human filth!" roared MetalSeadramon.<p>

Dean tried to stay calm. He needed now a miracle. He had to defend his new friends (and his possible girlfriend). He tighed the grip around his card. Now! The card shined and changed it's colors. It became black with a dark blue dinosaur in the middle. Dean smiled at the sight.

"This is your end." he hissed.

[Shinka Theme Jetz ist es soweit/Beat hit! by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" Dean slashed his card.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Veemon got covered in a black DigiEgg. Behind him appeared the dark blue dinosaur. As the DigiEgg cracked, a big dragon Digimon appeared. It had a blue body, with black armor covering it. The Positron Laser was placed on his back. It had a white-red helmet, red wings, golden clawed toes and white hair.

"Imperialdramon (Dragon Mode)!"

Imperialdramon growled and showed his sharp toothed mouth. Hikaru took out her D-Power.

"Imperialdramon, level mega. It's an a Ancient Dragon Digimon being a vaccine/data/free attribute. Controlling it is next to impossible, and depending on how it is raised it may become a savior or destroyer." read Hikaru.  
>"The better. Show'm what ya can Imperialdramon!" cheered Dean. Imperialdramon roared.<br>"Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon slashed at MetalSeadramon with blades of energy made within the "spikes" on his arm armor. MetalSedramon dodged it, not noticing a little scratch on the Digizoid.  
>"How pathetic! River of Power!" MetalSeadramon fired a beam at Imperialdramon.<br>"Positron Laster!" Imperialdramon fired a huge blast of positron energy from the same-name cannon on his back. It clashed into MetalSeadramon's beam, creating a huge explosion which destroyed the area around them and sent MetalSeadramon at the wall. Dean, Hikaru, Elecmon and Armadillomon didn't suffer the same fate, since Imperialdramon covered them from the impact with his body. He than turned to the hurted MetalSeadramon.  
>"Mega Crusher!" He fired a blast of dark matter from his mouth. MetalSeadramon yelled as he got sucked into the resulting black hole, and disolved into data packs which were absorbed by Imperialdramon.<p>

"Is it over?" asked Armdaillomon, still a bit in shock.  
>"I think it is." asnwered Elecmon. Dean meanwhile jumped joyfully around Imperialdramon.<br>"Dude you got it! You managed to digivoluve to your Mega Lv! This is so cool!" cheered Dean. Imperialdramon managed to form a smile with his jaws. Hikaru walked over to Dean.  
>"That was really brave from you. How you faced MetalSeadramon." she said. Dean blushed.<br>"Oh, that was nothing. Really...Ouch!" Dean yelped as Hikaru bumped him at his head. "What was that for?"  
>"You idiot! You could've died." hissed Hikaru.<br>"But did you really need to..." Dean was cut of as Hikaru gave a kiss on his cheek.  
>"And that's for the fact that you and Imperialdramon had rescused us. Thanks." said Hikaru. Dean's face turned red as a tomato.<br>"That was nothing." he replied.  
>"So, shall we go now? In this form I'm actually able to transport you everywhere." growled Imperialdramon. "Just climb on my back."<br>"Alright." said Hikaru. She, Dean and Elecmon climbed on Imperialdramon.  
>"I'll tell every Digimon which is living here that you freed us from MetalSeadramon's tirranty." said Armadillomon.<br>"Ok. Bye!" Hikaru, Elecmon and Dean waved their new friend.  
>"Bye!" Waved Armadillomon as he noticed a few DigiGnomes. A Data Stream appeared and Imperialdramon flied right into it.<p>

Which place will be their next stop? And how will the Neo Tamers handle Phantomon? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Phantomon: You shall die! Everyone! Painfully, he, he, he,...  
>Noah: We'll see it!<br>Puppetmon: How about a game?  
>Kenny: Which could end deadly? No way!<br>Akita: Sheesh, why must I babysit him?  
>Terriermon: Stay tuned for episode 9: ~Tricked!~!<br>Dorumon: Don't miss it! 


	10. Tricked!

Here is the next chapter. Before I start, I'm gonna explain something about the Warp Digivolution in my tamers universe. You see there two diffrent kinds of Warp digivolution. The first is when the Tamer slashes a Warp Digivolution card (like Satoshi's ExAgumon to Omnimon). The second is when a Digimon digivoluves without his Tamers help (for now the only ones who can do that are Impmon to Beelzemon, Guilmon to Gallantmon and BlackGatomon to Lilithmon). For now...

Enjoy the chapy!

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

9. Chapter

Tricked!

"Lord Reaper, I have some bad news." said Duskmon as he appeared in front of Reapermon in the Common Hall.  
>"What?" asked Reapermon impatiently.<br>"One of your generals, MetalSeadramon, got defeaded and deleted." said Duskmon.  
>"The DigiDestenied?" asked Reapermon.<br>"No. A girl and a boy who call themselves Tamer/Hacker and their Digimon destroyed him." said Duskmon.  
>"That's a problem. And what about the DigiDestenied?" asked Reapermon.<br>"Phantomon is still searching for them. According to our last informations, they allied themselves with the Digimon Rangers." explained Duskmon.  
>"So what is he waiting for? Tell Phantomon to destroy the Rangers and bring the DigiDestenied to me." said Reapermon.<br>"Of course my Lord." said Duskmon and dissapeard.

[Intro Theme Waving Flag by K'aan plays]

WHAM!

Akita, Kenny, Terriermon and Dorumon bumped hardly at the ground in the Forest Area.

"Oww...That was hard." said Kenny as he got up.  
>"Yeah." replied Akita rubbing his head.<br>"We are seperated from the others." said Dorumon as he looked around. "Seems like we are in the Forest Area."  
>"And now what?" asked Akita.<br>"Momantai." replied Terriermon.  
>"What the heck does that mean?"<br>"Relax." replied Terriermon.  
>"Yeah right, like I'm now in a mood to relax." Akita rolled with his eyes.<br>"Maybe we should look around. If we have luck we will find the other Tamers or Hackers." suggested Kenny.  
>"Good idea Pipsqeak." said Akita. Kenny frowned.<br>"Don't call me Pipsqueak!" said Kenny angrily.  
>"I'll call you the way I want, Pipsqueak. Let's go." He said to Dorumon and turned around, leaving Kenny and Terriermon.<br>"Hey wait!" yelled Kenny following him.  
>"What?" asked Akita, annoyed.<br>"Shouldn't we stay together?" asked Kenny.  
>"This is not my problem. I don't wanna to hang out with a weakling like you." said Akita. Kenny crossed his arms. Terriermon gave a giggle.<br>"Says the person who got beaten in the DRA Tournament by me and my Tamer." said Terriermon. Akita frowned.  
>"Listen, we are in a war where we will encounter Digimon stronger than we are. The best option will be to stay together. Together we are strong..."<br>"...Apart we're weak, I know. That's the motto of the Hackers." said Akita and turned around. "Alright, alright...We'll stay together Pipsqueak."  
>"Don't call me that." said Kenny angrily. Akita smiled.<br>"Forget it Pipsqueak."

The boys continued to argue, not noticing two Digimon who hid themselves in the ground. They were red and resembled a kind of plant.

"Lord Puppetmon will be sure satisfied with our news." said one RedVegiemon as he got out of the ground.  
>"Sure thing. You know how he always searches for new playmates. That green-haired boy is just perfect." said the other RedVegiemon and they went the opposite way Akita, Dorumon, Kenny and Terriermon took.<p>

"Can you please walk a little bit slower?" asked Kenny, with Terriermon on his shoulder. He was out of breath. He had to run to catch up with the older boy and his partner. Akita turned around.  
>"I can nothing do against the fact that you are slow like a turtle." said Akita mockingly.<br>"You are bigger and faster than me. Of course I can't catch up with you." protested Kenny. Akita frowned.  
>"That's right. I'm bigger, older and faster than you." He muttered. He turned around and walked away, a bit slower than before. The confused Dorumon, Kenny and Terriermon followed him.<p>

"Akita!" called Kenny out.  
>"What!" asked Akita angrily. He was really annoyed. Kenny backed off.<br>"I-I just wanted to ask you something." Kenny gulped. Akita rised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. "Why are you so mean to me? Does this have something to do with the fact that I beat you at the Tournament?"  
>"This does have nothing to do with ya Pipsqueak. It's just..." Akita trailed off as a amount of memories flashed through his head.<br>"Say it." said Kenny.  
>"Ugh, why do you stuck your nose into other people's private thing! Like said, this has nothing to do with ya." replied Akita. But than he startled as he stared into Kenny's green eyes. They burned with fire, literally. Akita realized how much courage Kenny had by facing him. Kenny smiled, selfconfidenced.<br>"My sister told me once that everyone who's a bully has a reason for being one. Mostly, that reason is because this person got bullied by other people. Am I right?" asked Kenny. Akita didn't knew if he should smile or frown.  
>"Your sister is smart." he replied.<br>"So, is that it? You got bullied by other guys when you were younger?" asked Kenny. Akita didn't answer.  
>"Take it easy pal. Kenny knows the best how it is to be the black sheep." said Terriermon. Kenny rolled with his eyes. He had the wish to bump Terriermon on his head.<br>"Ter's right. So, you wanna tell me your story or what?" asked Kenny. Akita smiled.  
>"Alright...You've won." said Akita.<p>

"Those little brats must be somewhere." muttered Phantomon to himslef as he looked around in the street. The Bakemon investigated the empty buildings and shops. One Bakemon floated to him.  
>"They ain't here." he said.<br>"Than we'll got to an another part of the city. We have to find them." replied Phantomon.  
>"I don't think that that will be needed." They heard a cold voice behind them. Phantomon turned around and saw a Devimon floating above the ground.<br>"How do you mean it?" asked Phantomon.  
>"He means this!" said Shawn as he, Coronamon, Nanami, Noah, Calumon, Wizardmon, Taito, Shoutmon, Satoshi and ExAgumon popped out of the nearby street.<br>"You again!" hissed Phantomon.  
>"Yes and we are here to delete you." said Noah. Shawn and Satoshi pulled out a Digivolution card.<p>

[Shinka Theme Evo/Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Both slashed their cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Coronamon digivoluves to..."  
>"ExAgumon digivoluves to..."<p>

Both Digimon got covered in a DigiEgg made of data. Coronamon's was red and ExAgumon's was yellow. As they finished their shape changeing, the DigiEggs exploded and two new Digimon posed.

"Firamon!"  
>"Greymon!"<p>

Firamon was a red-yellow lion Digimon, whith flames on his head, legs and tail. It had crimson wings, black legplates and a black helmet.

"Let's see. Firamon, a champion leveled beast Digimon. He protects the historical remains in the Digital World from those who would destroy it, and is a good leader. He is also known as the 'Lion Flying in the Sky'." Nanami read on her D-Power.

"Attack!" Ordered Phantomon and the Bakemon attacked the Neo Tamers.  
>"Fira Bomb!" Firamon used his full power to shoot fire bombs from his forehead and destroyed an amount of Bakemon.<br>"Nova Blast!"  
>"Electro Squall!" The united attacks of Greymon and Wizardmon also took some Bakemon down.<p>

"This goes even easier than I thought." said Nanami as she watched Devimon who deleted three Bakemon.  
>"I know what you think!" said Taito. He looked at Shoutmon who bumped each Bakemon with his Mic.<p>

"Don't think that things will go that easy." said Phantomon as a group of DarkLizardmon, BlueMeramon and Chrysalimon appeard. The Chrysalimon were purple diamond shaped Digimon with a red horn and tentacles.

"Chrysalimon, champion leveled, undentified Digimon. It is protected by its tough shell, and can attack the opponent with the tentacles extending from its back." Satoshi read. "That'll be a problem."  
>"We can take them out." replied Shawn.<br>"Right." Nanami took out a Blue Card.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" She slashed her card and Phantomon noticed that Calumon's Zero Unit shone.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Devimon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Behind Devimon appeared the Chrystal Matrix which fused with him. His form changed and he got a more vampire-like appearance. He had now a black-red cape, a blue suit with bat marks and a bat lock on his chest black boots with skull marks and a red mask.

"Myotismon!"

"Myotismon is an Undead ultimate leveld Digimon who as the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. It cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime." Satoshi read on her D-Power. "We're lucky that it's cloudy today."  
>"Alright. We halved their power force in the battle at the Rangers HQ. Wizardmon, Myotismon and Firamon will handle the BlueMeramon and DarkLizardmon. Greymon and Shoutmon you will handle the remaining Bakemon and Chrysalimon. And keep an eye on Phantomon." said Noah.<br>"I wish you luck. Calu!" said Calumon who was sitting on Noah's shoulder. After his friends went into the Digiworld, the little Catalyst stayed now with Noah, since the boy, after Hikaru, Arisa and Impmon, was closest friend to the little Catalyst. Phantomon grined deviously at the sight of Calumon. An briliant idea came into his head.

"Two boys and two Digimon intruded into my Area?" asked Puppetmon as he looked at the two RedVegiemon. Puppetmon looked like a wooden doll with a red hat, a wodden cross on his back, blue pants, white gloves and a metal hammer. They were in Puppetmon's doll house and Puppetmon was sitting on a large pillow like throne.  
>"Yes my lord. As much as we found out, they ain't the DigiDestenied. They actually belong to two groups who call themselves Tamers and Hackers." said one RedVegiemon.<br>"So Reapermon won't have any interest in them." said Puppetmon, more for himslef. "Good. Prison their Digimon and the older boy away but bring me the younger one. He'll be my new playmate."  
>"As your wish." The RedVegiemon bowed and hopped out.<p>

"Alright, when I was at the same age as you, I was often bullied by our school bully. I felt weak and miserable, since no one wanted to help me." said Akita. "They all were afraid of him."  
>"Why didn't you fought back?" asked Kenny.<br>"I did it at least. I trained to become stronger and beat that fool to a pulp. I first was the school hero, but than I started to bullie other kidies who were weaker than me. After that, everyone was afraid of me." said Akita.  
>"At that time I meet Akita. He seemed to be really lone so I deceided to stay with him." said Dorumon.<br>"That's why you picked me? Because I remined you on yourself when you were younger?" said Kenny. Akita smiled and rubbed his head.  
>"Hey!" Kenny protested.<br>"That's right Pipsqueak. Also, I was a little bit impressed by your courage at the Tournament and at the Street Battle. Though you were really afraid you did face me." said Akita.  
>"Thanks." replied Kenny.<br>"And I think it's now a time for an apologize." said Terriermon. Akita sighed. Kenny blinked and than frowned.  
>"Terriermon, really, I don't think that..."<br>"I'm sorry Pipsqueak." Kenny was cut off by Akita's apologize.  
>"Huh?" Kenny turned to Akita who stretched out his hand. Kenny stared at him with a dumbfull expression on his face.<br>"I don't think he understood you. Repeat it!" said Terriermon. Akita rolled with his eyes.  
>"I said I'm sorry. That I insulted you and that I stole your cards." said Akita. "So, watchya say? How about me and you forming a strong team?"<br>"Why not." Kenny took Akita's hand. "Apologize accepted."

"Poisony Ivy!" Four pairs of red vines with green spiky ends wraped around Akita, Kenny, Dorumon and Terriermon.  
>"Ack, what the hell is going on?" hissed Akita as he saw the RedVeigemon.<br>"Prison them away, but the green haired boy goes with us." said the leader RedVeigemon.  
>"What? Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" yelled Kenny. "Let me go!"<br>"Let him go you stupid plants!" hissed Akita.  
>"Shut up!" hissed one RedVeigemon and stuffed a Chill Pepper into Akita's mouth. Akita blinked and swaloved the chill pepper. Than his face turned red and he spat fire literally.<br>"Geez, it's so hoooooot!" he yelled.  
>"Akita." Dorumon sweatdropped at the sight of his partner. He had no idea how to help him.<p>

Kenny struggled viciously, but the RedVeigemon, which was carrying him, had a tight grip on him. They brought him to a kind of house, which Kenny saw before in Digimon Adventure. He gluped, knowing well who the owner of the house is. The RedVeigemon brought him to a kind of playroom, with many toys and put him down, not very gently.

"Now you'll stay here until lord Puppetmon arrives." said RedVeigemon before locking up the door. Kenny stood up and looked around. He was trapped.

Akita got mad. He tried to escape the tight grip of the vines, but three RedVeigemon held him. Dorumon and Terriermon didn't try to fight back since they knew it was useless. The RedVeigemon brought them into a cage in the middle of the forest and stuffed them there, placing two guards to keep an eye on them.

"Let us out!" yelled Akita, trying to break the ceiling.  
>"Forget it!" replied one RedVeigemon. Akita sighed. He hopped just that Kenny was alright.<p>

"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon released countless Alpha Bats at a few BlueMeramon who bit them to their death.  
>"Flame Dive!" Firamon covered his whole body with fire and came down quickly from the sky to tackle the DarkLizardmons.<br>"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon released an amount of lighting bolts at the remaining Bakemon who appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a ball of flame energy at a large group of Chrysalimon deleting them immediantly.<br>"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon fired a flame ball right at the rest of the Chrysalimon, destroying them as well. Their oppontents number reduced to a little group of about 10 Digimon. Phantomon didn't battle. He just stared at the fighters, especially at Noah. Well, actually at Calumon who was sitting on Noah's shoulder. Phantomon waited for the perfect moment. And than it came. Calumon jumped down of Noah's shoulder. Phantomon smirked.

"Diabolic Star!" He called dark energy into the weighted chain end of its sickle and chain and threw it at Calumon. The chain warped around the Catalyst dragging it to Phantomon.  
>"Calumon!" yelled Noah. Nanami covered her mouth in schok. Shawn and Satoshi frowned. Taito clenched his fists.<br>"And now, the energy of the Crystal Matrix is mine. Ha!" Phantomon tighed it's grip around Calumon. The little Catalyst couldn't hold it of and his Zero Unit started to shine.

"Shining Digivolution!" "Phantomon, Digivoluves to...MetalPhantomon!"

MetalPhantomon threw Calumon back to the Neo Tamers since he didn't need the Catalyst anymore. He was now a metalic phantom Digimon with a red orb on his ribs and an energy orb on the bottom of his spine. His metalic arms were connected via an energy whip with his shoulders and his staff had a red energy sickle. He had a skull head and a red-black ripped cape. He laughed deviously. Noah picked Calumon up.

"MetalPhantomon is a Cyborg, ultimate Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It operates using an energy supply from another dimension's Digital World, and it is even said that its strings are being pulled by someone." read Shawn. "Possibly by Reapermon."  
>"You'll pay for what you've done to Calumon." Noah growled. MetalPhantomon grined.<br>"Bring it on." He said. "Grave Scream!"

He gave off a strange, eerie sound with its energy emission-shaped sickle and destroyed it's minions uploading their data.

"I'm ready." hissed MetalPhantomon.

"Let me out!" Kenny bumped at the door. No one answered him. He than looked around in the toy room, searching for something that could help him. He noticed a big toy trunk and started to search for something usefull in there. The trunk was full with toys, but there was also something else. Kenny picked up a gold DigiArmor Egg which had a shape of a ball with a wing on the top. On it was the Crest of Destiny.

"Where the heck did he got that?" asked Kenny rethorically. His D-Power shined and the DigiArmor Egg turned into a card. Kenny heard someone outside and stuffed the card into his cardbox. Puppetmon entered the room.

"Helo playmate!" greeted Puppetmon.  
>"Why did you kidnap me? Where are my friends? Where's Terriermon?" said Kenny.<br>"Ow, I jailed them away. We won't need them since only you and I will play. But first, what's yer name? Mine's Puppetmon in a case you didn't know it. I'm one of the 4 Dark Masters." said Puppetmon.  
>"I'm Kenny Matsumi." said Kenny. "How do you mean it we'll play?"<br>"Nice to meet you Kenny. Well like said, I choose you to be my new playmate. And you WILL play with me." said Puppetmon.  
>"And what if I don't play with you?" asked Kenny crossing his arms. Puppetmon's eyes sparkled.<br>"Than you won't see your friends again." replied Puppetmon. Kenny gulped. Than he sighed.  
>"And what will we play?" he asked. Puppetmon grined deviously.<br>"Hide, seek and destroy. I'm seeking." said Puppetmon. Kenny gulped. That didn't sound good.

"Hey guys! Let us out!" yelled Akita. The RedVeigemon didn't pay attention to him. Akita sweatdropped.  
>"We have to find Kenny before something bad happens to him." said Terriermon.<br>"But we first have to get out of here and make sure they..." Dorumon gestured at the RedVeigemon "...won't notice us."  
>"Let's see. 'They' are RedVeigemon. Level Champion, attribute Virus. A Vegetation Digimon that is more powerful than the normal Vegiemon. With addition of pummel spikes on tip of its vines, this Digimon can more easily adapt to hostile environments." read Akita. "Than I'll go to Champion and fight them." said Dorumon.<br>"Nah, I have an better idea." said Akita and whispered something in Dorumon's ear.  
>"Ok." Dorumon shrugged. Akita took out his digivolution card.<p>

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Dorumon digivoluves to..."

Dorumon got covered in a grey DigiEgg made of data. As the Egg exploded he became a bigger version of Dorumon. He had black fur with blue marks and a white tail tip, white paws with red claws, a red triangle on his head, a white fur collar and white-blue-black wings.

"Dorugamon!"

Dorugamon destroyed the little cage. Akita and Terriermon climbed on his back. The RedVeigemon stared in disbelief as Dorugamon flied away.

"We have to follow them!" said one RedVeigemon but the other stop him.  
>"Don't. They're flying to Cherrymon's area. There is no way they'll come back alive." said the other smiling deviously.<p>

"Few, this was close." said Akita as Dorugamon landed in a part of forest which was covered by mist.  
>"Right, and now let's find Kenny." said Terriermon. They started to walk through the forest in a hope to find the place where Kenny is. The fog around them got thicker as they walked deeper.<br>"Guys, do you have a strange feeling? That something isn't right." said Terriermon after some while.  
>"You mean that we're being watched. I do." said Akita.<br>"Me too." said Dorumon. Just than a couple of vines wraped around them. Dorugamon manged to escape them and freed Akita and Terriermon with his sharp claws by cutting the vines.  
>"What the...!" Akita couldn't finish his sentence as a big cherry tree with eyes, hands and a staff appeared. He took his D-Power out. "Cherrymon, titled Lord of the Deep Forest. He's an ultimate Vegetation Digimon who tempts Digimon who have gone astray in the dark deep forest to go further and deeper into the woods, so that they will never break out of that forest. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition." Akita read.<br>"So you were the one who attacked us!" said Terriermon.  
>"Yes. That was me. No one shall intrude the area that was given to me by Lord Puppetmon to keep." said Cherrymon.<br>"You are Puppetmon's servant?" asked Akita.  
>"Yes, and it's my duty to destroy every intruder. Like you!" said Cherrymon.<br>"Well see it! DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Akita slashed his card again.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Dorugamon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Behind Dorugamon appeared the Chrystal Matrix and merged with him. He digivoluved to a dragon Digimon with red fur, white on his belly, black marks, metalic sharp wings and a golden diamond on the tip of his tail.

"DoruGreymon!"

"Cherry Blast!" Cherrymon fired the cherrys from his crown. DoruGreymon flied up escaping them. He than picked Terriermon and Akita and placed them on his back.  
>"This'll be short." Akita smirked and pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Heat Activate!"<br>"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon roared and fired a massive iron sphere more than ten times its own size at Cherrymon. Due the heat card, the iron sphere burned and crushed Cherrymon in one hit. He screamed before he died and disolved into data, which was absorbed by DoruGreymon. The fog dissapeared and DoruGreymon could now cleary see Puppetmon's house and flied to it.

"Ack, why must I hide?" yelled Kenny as he tried to escape the insane Puppetmon who chased him and threated him with his hammer.  
>"So say the rules." said Puppetmon. "Can't I be the one who seeks?" asked Kenny in dismay.<br>"No!" He heard a reply. He turned at the next corner and was pulled by into the nearby room. Puppetmon also turned around the corner and keept on running, not noticing that his 'playmate' wasn't in the corridor anymore.

Kenny breathed heavily. He than rose his look to his saviours which were a flower and a bird with a bush as his tail and a crown on his head. He recoginzed them as Floramon and Deramon.

"Thanks guys." said Kenny.  
>"Nothing at all." said Floramon.<br>"So, who are you? Puppetmon's servants I assume." said Kenny.  
>"We were actually Puppetmon's playmates and not servants." said Deramon lifting his head cockyly.<br>"Right. And after a while he didn't want to play with us and left us here." said Floramon.  
>"Can you please help me get out of here?" asked Kenny. "I need to find my friends."<br>"Of course." Deramon and Floramon nodded. Deramon opened the door and looked around carefully.  
>"The air is clear guys." said Deramon.<br>"Let's go." said Floramon and she, Kenny and Deramon runned down the corridor.

DoruGreymon landed in front of Puppetmon's house. It was large, bigger than DoruGreymon. Akita and Terriermon got of DoruGreymon's back. Just than, Kenny, Floramon and Deramon runned out of Puppetmon's House.

"Kenny!" exclaimed Terriermon.  
>"Hey guys it's nice to see ya again!" said Kenny as he, Floramon and Deramon arrived. "Are you okay?" asked Akita. Kenny nodded.<br>"Yupp. Thanks to Floramon and Deramon I managed to escape that nuty Puppetmon." replied Kenny.  
>"It was nothing at all." said Floramon as she blushed.<br>"I think it was a big deal." Deramon said proudly. Floramon rolled with her eyes.  
>"Hey!" They heard Puppetmon yelling. He looked to them through an open window. "The game wasn't over!"<br>"It is! Your games are stupid and boring!" said Kenny angrily. Puppetmon clenched his teeth. His childish psychopatic personality was insulted.  
>"Well see who's boring!" He yelled and jumped out of the window. Akita rised his D-Power.<br>"Puppetmon, a mega leveled virus atribbute puppet Digimon. It has an appearance like a marionette, but it can move under its own volition. Its personality is detestable, as it tells fibs, and when a computer presents false information, it is the work of Puppetmon." read Akita.  
>"Now you're dead! You..." said Puppetmon and than turned his look to Floramon and Deramon who hid, afraid of him, behind Akita. "...and you two also."<br>"We'll see it. Hey Puppetmon, recognize this?" asked Kenny pulling out the DigiArmor Egg of Destiny card. Puppetmon startled and his eyes wided.  
>"You little twerp, you stole my DigiArmor Egg!"<br>"Tehnicaly, it's now mine." said Kenny.  
>"Where did you got that?" asked Akita with a surpriesed expression on his face.<br>"I found it in Puppetmon's toy trunk." said Kenny. "Let's see what it can."  
>"Right." Terriermon jumped in front of his partner.<p>

[Shinka Theme Wir Drehen auf/Break Up by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Destiny, energize!"

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Armor Digivolution to..."

Terriermon got covered with golden rings on which were DigiLetters written. Behind him appeared the Crest of Destiny. He changed to a kind of dog with golden armor and big ears and a horn on his head. Holy Rings appeared on both of his legs.

"(Golden) Rapidmon!"

"GoldenRapidmon, an armor leveled vaccine warrior Digimon. It is the armor digivolved form of Terriermon through the Digi-Egg of Destiny and wears two Holy Rings on its legs. His attacks are Rapid Fire and Miracle Missle." read Akita.  
>"This is so cool." said Kenny.<br>"Believe me, it is, Pipsqueak." said Akita.

"Soul Predator!" MetalPhantomon released enormous energy to enlarge its sickle and than slashed with it Greymon and Shoutmon. Greymon de-digivoluved back to ExAgumon and it seemed like both of them were pretty hurted. Taito and Satoshi both runned towards their partners to help them.

"Let's see how you handle this. Grisly Wing!" Myotismon unsleashed his bats at MetalPhantomon.  
>"Fira Bomb!" Firamon fired flame bombs at MetalPhantomon. Being upgraded by the data of about ten Digimon, MetalPhantomon managed to dodge their attack.<br>"No way!" hissed Shawn.  
>"Soul Grave!" He unsleashed a wave at Myotismon and Firamon. Both Digimon weren't able to stand it.<br>"Soul Predator!" He slashed at them, making both fly over to a building, and hitting it hardly. Firamon and Myotismon de-digivoluved back to Coronamon and DemiDevimon. MetalPhantomon smirked and turned to Wizardmon.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon summoned a cloud of thunder bolts and sent them at MetalPhantomon. The bolts hit the Phantom Digimon but it appeared to be without a scratch.  
>"My turn! Soul Grave!" MetalPhantomon sent an another energy wave.<br>"Magical Game!" Wizardmon managed to summon a fire blast which hit the wave. The impact of the clash of the two blasts sent Wizardmon backwards. He hit a building hardly.  
>"Wizardmon!" yelled Noah and turned his look to MetalPhantomon who was unharmed.<br>"Now it's your time to die." hissed MetalPhantomon. "But first I'll feed myself with your souls."  
>"No you won't! Calu!" Calumon frowned and jumped of Noah's grip. He hopped to Wizardmon and stood protectivly in front of him.<br>"Ha, you little worm cannot harm me." said MetalPhantomon.  
>"But I know someone who can! Calu!" said Calumon and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the power that was in his being. The Zero Unit on his forehead shone.<p>

"Shining Digivolution!" Calumon unsleashed the power of digivolution. Noah realized who Calumon meant and pulled out his Digivolution card. It was golden with a black dinosaur. It shone and disolved in data particles. Noah, with a confused expression on his face looked over to Wizardmon. Wizardmon was bathed in gold light. On Noah's D-Power appeared two words:

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon got covered in a gold DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded, a warrior Digimon in white armor and black wings appeared.

"Dynasmon!"

"Dynasmon, a mega leveled data atributte Exalted Knight Digimon. It's title is Passionate Warrior. One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. It's dragon armor is made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid and it boasts unparalleled strength. Man, you're so dead!" said Taito.  
>"We'll see it!" hissed MetalPhantomon.<p>

"Ha, you won't beat me!" said Puppetmon as his eyes shone in a yellow color. The House behind him rose up. Now it was even bigger and it had a body with legs and arms. "Welcome my new playmate! Housemon!"  
>"Ahhh, I wasn't planning this!" yelled Akita.<br>"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon fired an iron ball at the House. It got a bit scratched but it didn't took a bigger harm. While DoruGreymon was handling Housemon, GoldenRapidmon faced Puppetmon.

"Rapid Fire!" GoldenRapidmon fired missles from his arms at Puppetmon.  
>"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon destroyed the missles with his hammer. He than reached for his wooden cross on his back.<br>"Flying Cross Cutter!" He threw the wooden cross on its back like a sharp boomerang at GoldenRapidmon. GoldenRapidmon could escape it, but he didn't notice that the boomerang returned back. It stroke him hardly and went back to Puppetmon.  
>"GoldenRapidmon!" cried Kenny out. GoldenRapidmon fell down but he managed to pull up.<br>"Miracle Missle!" He stretched his arms and legs, firing a golden beam of energy at Puppetmon, similar to Rapidmon's Tri-Beam. It stroke Puppetmon and covered him in smoke. GoldenRapidmon flied over to him. Just than, Puppetmon's hammer appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Puppet Pummel!" He stroke GoldenRapidmon hardly. GoldenRapidmon hit the dirt, landing 10 meters away from Puppetmon. Kenny, Floramon and Deramon runned over to him.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked Kenny worriedly.  
>"M-momantai." replied GoldenRapidmon and tried to stand up.<p>

Meanwhile, Housemon managed to pick up Akita and now Akita was struggling to get free out of Housemon's fist. DoruGreymon flied upwards to free his Hacker.

WHAM!

Housemon slaped with his free arm DoruGreymon. DoruGreymon bumped hardly at the ground. Puppetmon laughed.

"How pathetic!" He hissed. DoruGreymon growled.  
>"I'll show you whose pathetic!" He roared and lunged at Housemon.<br>"Metal Meteor!" He fired a iron ball at the hand that was holding Akita. Housemon released Akita and DoruGreymon catched him.  
>"Akita, I'm ready!" hissed DoruGreymon.<br>"For what?" asked Akita, confused. Just than his blue card shone, becoming grey with a black dinosaur.  
>"Right!" Akita nodded. He climbed on DoruGreymon's back and pulled out his D-Power.<p>

[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" Akita slashed his card.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"DoruGreymon, warp digivolution to..."

DoruGreymon got covered in a grey DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. His form changed to a warrior like dragon Digimon. It had grey-blue metalic wings, armor all around his body and a blade tiped tail.

"Dorugoramon!"

"How cool! Dorugoramon a mega leveled data dragon Digimon. It's title is Final Enemy. It is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a DigiCore". It naturally possesses the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", within its DigiCore, the form created by its DigiCore is a mighty avatar of "Destruction", and was an incarnation of the "Final Enemy"." read Kenny on his D-Power.

Akita stood now on Dorugoramon's shoulder, who now was a match for Housemon. Dorugoramon roared.

"Brave Metal!" It put its body and soul into a terrifying assault, knocking Housemon over. Than it turned to Puppetmon. Puppetmon backed off, knowing he was outmatched. He runned away.  
>"DORU Djinn!" Dorugoramon released a destructive schok wave at Puppetmon, destroying him immedinatly and uploading Puppetmon's data. After Puppetmon got destroyed, Housemon fell apart.<br>"Awesome dude!" said Akita.  
>"Thanks." Dorugoramon replied.<p>

"Ha, I can still beat you. Even if you're a Mega." said MetalPhantomon.  
>"And what would you say if you knew that I'm a Mega and a Royal Knight?" asked Dynasmon. MetalPhantomon startled.<br>"No way!"  
>"Yes way!" replied Dynasmon. MetalPhantomon frowned.<br>"Soul Grave!" MetalPhantomon fired a wave at Dynasmon. Dynasmon picked Calumon up and escaped the attack. He gave Calumon to Noah, before turning back to MetalPhantomon.  
>"Soul Grave!"<br>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired energy shots, destroying the wave and hitting MetalPhantomon hardly. He than lunged over to the phantom Digimon, charging energy in it's palms.  
>"Dragon's Roar!" He slashed MetalPhantomon literally in half. MetalPhantomon screeched before disolving in data.<p>

"Great job!" cheered Calumon.  
>"Thanks. Without your help we sure would lose." said Dynasmon as he walked over to his Tamer.<br>"I'm always helping my friends." said Calumon. The kids and their Digimon didn't notice two figures who had been watching them.

"MetalPhantomon is such a jerk." hissed a red-black skeleton, with ripped wings, metal gloves and boots and a staff in his hands. It's name was SkullSatamon.  
>"Yer right. Let's go." said the other one, a black dog like Digimon with dog heads on his shoulders. He had claws on his feet. His name was Cerberumon. Both dissapeared.<p>

"That was so cool!" said Kenny as Dorumon and Terriermon de-digivoluved.  
>"I know. We were great!" said Akita proudly. Floramon and Deramon went to them.<br>"We're so greatfull that you have freed us from Puppetmon. I really would like to know how to thank you." said Floramon.  
>"Had you seen some other humans?" asked Kenny. Floramon and Deramon shook their heads.<br>"Sorrowly not." replied Deramon. Kenny sighed. Just than, a big shadow appeared above them. It was an Imperialdramon. He came down and Kenny, Akita, Dorumon and Terriermon noticed Hikaru, Elecmon and Dean on Imperialdramon's back.  
>"Hikaru, Elecmon!" Kenny exclaimed.<br>"Dean!" Akita exclaimed as well.  
>"Kenny!" Hikaru jumped off Imperialdramon's back, followed by Elecmon and went to Kenny, hugging him. Dean went also to Akita giving him a high-five.<br>"It's so great to see ya." said Akita.  
>"Ditto!" Dean nodded. "Sheesh, where were you been?" asked Terriermon.<br>"Long-short story. We were at the Sea Area where Dean found the DigiArmor Egg of Friendship and also made Veemon digivoluve to Imperialdramon." said Hikaru.  
>"We also beat MetalSeadramon." said Elecmon. "Well, Imperialdramon did it."<br>"And we've beaten Puppetmon." said Kenny. "Also, I've found the Golden DigiArmor Egg of Destiny."  
>"And I managed to digivoluve to my Mega Lv." said Dorumon.<br>"That's all great news, but we should now go. We have to find the others." said Imperialdramon. "Climb on."

The kids and their Digimon climbed on Imperialdramon's back and he went into the next Data Stream. They waved Floramon and Deramon before they dissapeared.

Two Dark Masters are out. In the Real World, the Neo Hackers and Neo Tamers will have to face two new Generals. How will it end? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Arisa: We're still in the Desert Plane!  
>Akira: It's all your fault!<br>Impmon & BlackGatomon: Stop argueing!  
>Etemon: Com'n guys, let's Rock 'n Roll. And Battle!<br>SkullSatanmon & Cerberumon: MetalPhantomon failed, but we won't.  
>Shawn: Stay tuned for episode 10.:~Musical Pain~!<br>Messenger DemiDevimon: Don't Miss it! 


	11. Musical Pain

Excuses for misspeling or lacks of words. -.-"

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

10. Chapter

Musical Pain

"So, Puppetmon and Phantomon failed in a battle against the Tamers and Hackers." said Reapermon. "Did you found out something about them?"  
>"Yes. I found out that they were the ones who defeaded Milleniumon at the Rumble Arena Tournament. It is said that a girl named Arisa ordered every Digimon to attack Millenioumon in order to destroy him." said Duskmon.<br>"Interesting. Seems like those brats are worth foes." said Reapermon.

"Just great! Is this your plan?" asked Akari sarcastically. Arisa rubbed her head and swaetdropped.  
>"Actually not." she replied. Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon sighed. They were still trapped in the Data Stream and were STILL in the Desert Area. Underneath them was a clif.<br>"Ok, on my sing, we'll jump down." said Arisa observing the clif.  
>"Are you nuts? No way." said Akari.<br>"You wanna stay forever in this Data Stream or what?" asked Impmon.  
>"No. But I don't wanna end like a pancake." said Akari.<br>"It's not that high." said Arisa.  
>"Yes it is." said Akari stubbornly.<br>"I must agree with Impmon in one point; if we don't get soon out of here we'll stay forever. We have to jump, Akari." said BlackGatomon. Akari frowned.  
>"Than you must push me or pull me to get me down. I won't jump." said Akari crossing her arms. The message was clear. Arisa shrugged.<br>"Alright." She pulled Akari's hand.  
>"What the heck are you doing? Let me go!" asked Akari but Arisa didn't asnwer.<br>"On my sing. One, two, three, JUMP!" Arisa, Akari, DemiDevimon, Impmon and BlackGatomon jumped out of the Data Stream, landing on the clif in the rocky desert part.

[Intro Theme Holding On by Pillar plays]

After they recovered from their fall, Akari jumped first on her feet. Impmon, Arisa, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon cleared themselves from the dust on their bodies.  
>"That was crazy! I never meant literally that you pull me to jump." said Akari. She sweatdropped at Arisa's calm state. "Helo? Are you listening?"<br>"I am." said Arisa. "And I actually hopped that the Data Stream would bring us to the Dark Area."  
>"But I didn't." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Well you never know with those Data Streams. Sometimes they can bring you to the place you've searched for, but sometimes they bring you to a place you didn't planned to go." said DemiDevimon as he sat on Arisa's head.  
>"So, should we try now an another ride?" suggested Impmon. BlackGatomon and Akari glared angrily at him.<br>"NO!" They said. Arisa giggled.  
>"Well, like now Terriermon would it say: Momantai." said Arisa. She earned a cold glare from Akari and BlackGatomon. Arisa sweatdropped. "Sheesh, don't you two have any sense for humor?"<br>"I have but I don't know if Akari has." said BlackGatomon giggling.  
>"Lilith!" hissed Akari.<br>"What?" asked BlackGatomon, and they heard a giggle. They turned to Impmon who was laughing. BlackGatomon and Akari sweatdropped while Arisa smiled. She always liked have a optimistic situation, even if Akari tried to pull the situation down.  
>"Now what?" asked DemiDevimon.<br>"Well, I won't take again a ride with those Data Streams." said Akari.  
>"So, are we going to find that tunel Impmon talked about?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"I must dissapoint you Lilith. We're now miles away from that tunel. The Data Stream brough us to a diffrent part of the Desert Plane." said Impmon. Akari and BlackGatomon startled and turned their angry faces to Arisa who sweatdropped.  
>"Don't say it. I got it already, it's my fault." said Arisa.<br>"It is." hissed Akari. In the next second, everything became dark.  
>"WTF?" Akari looked around. She than sighed. "Great, now I'm in the Digiworld, seperated from our friends, hungry and thirsty, we don't have a shelter and it's NIGHT!" "Momantai." replied Arisa, sweatdropping. "Look on the bright side, we ain't dead."<br>"Until I kill someone." muttered Akari. She threatenly came near to Arisa who walked backwards. Just than, Arisa tripped over some kind of red cable. DemiDevimon jumped of her head and flapped abve her.

"Ouch!" Arisa stared at the cable.  
>"What's that?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"A cable." replied Impmon.  
>"Yeah, I know, but what is it doing here?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"I'm not sure." said Arisa.  
>"Maybe it leads to a giant LCD TV?" said Impmon. Everyone sweatdropped.<br>"I'm not sure were it leads, but we should follow it." said Akari. "We don't have any better option."

They agreed with Akari and followed the cable, Arisa leading. After a while, they saw a village with little houses which had grey roofs. There was a house in the middle of the village, with a red roof. Flashy neon lights illuminated the village.

"A village! Bed, I'm coming!" exclaimed Akari and just as she wanted to run over to the village she was stopped by Arisa.  
>"Wait! What if the villagers are servants to Reapermon? Believe me, the bed won't be waiting for you but a jail will. Or somethin' worse." said Arisa.<br>"And why are you so sure about that? Maybe the villagers are nice." said Akari. As the girls countined their argue, Impmon, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon noticed countless pairs of red eyes.  
>"Arisa!" hissed Impmon.<br>"Akari!" hissed BlackGatomon, almost at the same time as Impmon. The two girls turned their looks to them and noticed also the red eyed Digimon around them. Arisa held out her D-Power as the Digimon became visible enough to see them.

"Gazimon, a rookie leveled virus mammal Digimon. It's a feline-rabbit hybrid. Uninterested in attaching themselves to humans, Gazimon enjoy setting traps for other Digimon and watching them fall into them so they can bully, tease and threaten weaker Digimon." Arisa read on her D-Power. The Gizamon were feline-rabbit hybrids, with grey-white fur, ears, a devious smile and clawed paws. They also had a black belt on their tail.

"Sounds bad." said DemiDevimon.  
>"It is." replied Arisa. One Gazimon stepped out. It had black sunglasses on his head.<br>"Helo strangers. Welcome to the Rock 'n Roll Village. The village belongs to the Gazimon and Pagumon." said Gazimon.  
>"Well, I'm a fan of rock music." said Akari.<br>"That's good. I see you're tired. If your friends are also fans of rock music than they can come with us." said Gazimon. Akari nodded.  
>"Follow us." said Gazimon and lead them to the village. Akari wanted to follow them, but Arisa stopped her.<br>"Wait. I don't like this." said Arisa.  
>"What?" asked Akari.<br>"Aren't you a bit suspicious about them?" asked Arisa.  
>"And you are?" replied Akari.<br>"Yes. We can't trust them." said Arisa.  
>"They offered us to come to their village." protested Akari.<br>"I'm sure they're planning something." replied Arisa.  
>"And I'm tired and sick of this." said Akari. Impmon rose his voice.<br>"I agree with Akari. It's night and we should find a shelter. Though i doub that the Gazimon are everything else than nice, we should take their offer." said Impmon.  
>"Alright. I anyways need to tend DemiDevimon's wound properly." said Arisa.<br>"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. See." said DemiDevimon and touched with his wing the hurted one. He than clenched his teeth in pain. It still hurted when he touched it but he had no problems with flying.  
>"Let's go then." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Good, but tommorow we're leaving." said Arisa. She sighed. "I would be happier with a Chuchidarmon village, but we have no other choice."

They followed the Gazimon to the village. Arisa was still doubt it if they could trust them, so she tried to not talk with them. Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon's eyes wided in surpriese as they entered a house and saw a table with fruits and bread.

"Feel like home." said a Pagumon. The Pagumon was a round, ball like Digimon with red eyes and ears similar to Gazimon's.  
>"We're happy to help you." a crowd of Pagumon cheered. Akari pulled her D-Power out.<br>"Pagumon, level In-Training, attribute Virus. A Lesser Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pug dog breed. Pagumon in some ways resembles Koromon, but has blue colouring, sports ear-like appendages which can be used to grasp items, red crescent moon shaped eyes with black irises and sports a permanent wicked smile to match its personality." she read.  
>"Wicked personality..." hissed Arisa in Akari's ear. "Shad up." replied Akari with a hiss. Than she turned to the Pagumon. "Thanks for your hospitality."<br>"It was nothing at all." replied a Pagumon. They than sat and started to eat. The fruits and bread were so delicious, that even Arisa had to admit it that they are.  
>"Do you need anything else?" asked a Pagumon.<br>"Do you have any bandages here?" asked Arisa. Pagumon nodded and went to get it. It came back holding bandages in his ears. With him was a Gazimon with black sunglasses.  
>"If you've finished I'd like to show you the place where you'll sleep." he said. They followed Gazimon to a bigger house. In it where two beds and a few bed netinngs. Impmon immediantly jumped on one netinng and crossed his arms behind his head.<br>"If you need anything else, just call someone." said Gazimon before he went out.  
>"See, it wasn't that bad." said Akari who sat on one bed.<br>"I see, but I still doubt that they are so friendly to us without a reason." said Arisa, removing her dirty ribbons from DemiDevimon's wing and bandaging it up with the bandages Pagumon brought her. She than washed her ribbons in a bowl with water and dried them.  
>"You're too suspicious." said Akari. "Momantai."<br>"I'm suspicious for a reason. Never trust a Gazimon. This thing reminds me too much on Digimon Adventure." said Arisa.  
>"I think I skipped that episode." said Akari.<br>"Well, the DigiDestenied came to a Koromon Village where they found out that there were no Koromon but Pagumon who tried to trick them. Leater a few Gazimon appeared and finnaly an Etemon appeared who tried to kill them." said Arisa.  
>"So, you think that something similar could happen to us?" asked BlackGatomon. Arisa nodded.<br>"That's why we'll leave tommorow. The eariler the better." said Arisa. She sat on another netting bad.  
>"If this goffy money-guy appears, just leave him to me. I'll finish him off in a short process." said Impmon with a giggle.<br>"We wouldn't doubt dat." replied BlackGatomon with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in another house the leading Gazimon met with some other Gazimon.

"Ya know teh plan. We'll prison the Digimon as soon as they get asleep." said the leader Gazimon. The other nodded. The leader Gazimon smirked deviously. "I'm gonna get the Boss."

"Mornin' guys." Karin greeted as she and Lopmon entered the Common Room in the Rangers HQ. The Neo Tamers/Hackers and DigiDestenied sleept over last night in the HQ's. Karin startled as she saw her mother.  
>"Karin! Ow, I'm so happy that you ain't hurted." said Karin's mother, hugging her daughter. Karin tried to escape her mother's grip and glanced around the room. She noticed that many parents came to the Rangers HQ to see their kids, but Karin was able to recognize only Arisa's and Hikaru's parents.<br>"Where's Kenny? Is he with you?" asked her her mother.  
>"No. Kenny isn't here." replied Karin.<br>"What? Where is he? Didn't I told you to keep an eye on your younger brother. For Gods sake, Karin, what if he's hurt or even worse, dead!" her mother yelled. Karin sweatdropped. Her look went to the other parents who couldn't find their kids. She assumed that they were the parents of the Tamers/Hackers. They all talked and argued loudly. Just than, Satsuma and Kudamon walked in. Immediantly, the attention of everyone in the room turned to the Commander of the Rangers.

"Keep quiet please. I know you all are confused, worried and have a lots of questions." said Satsuma.  
>"Yes. Like, where's my daughter?" asked Akari's mum.<br>"And where's my son?" asked Takuto's mother.  
>"I'll explain you everything." said Satsuma. The crowd started to whisper doubtfully.<br>"The hell he will." muttered Akita's father. Satsuma went to a higher point so everyone could see and hear him.  
>"So where I should start first..." Satsuma got cut of by Dean's father.<br>"You could first tell us where our kids are." "Yes. You see, we found out that the Digimon, who started 20 years ago a war, and was defeaded by the DigiDestenied..." Satsuma pointed at Taiki, Sora and Matt. "...came back. He sent a so called Nightmare Soliders army at our World and that's why we had to evacuate. I planned to sent some Rangers in the Digiworld to kill Reapermon, but someone made that step first. The Tamers and the Hackers." "Wait! You mean OUR children went into the Digiworld to stop a psycho Digimon to destroy our World?" asked Akari's mother. She had to laugh in disbelief. Satsuma nodded.  
>"But, they're just kids! They'll die I'm sure." said Ken's mother.<br>"I just can't believe that Akira would do something like that." said Akira's mother.  
>"You should better send a few of your Rangers to save them." said Hikaru's father.<br>"Unfortantly, I can't. The Rangers, exept Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi, were sent to defeand the people who were evacuated." said Satsuma.  
>"Who the hell had that stupid idea to go to the Digiworld?" asked Rene's father. The Neo HackersTamers looked at each other. Silence covered the room and everyone looked over to them. Finnaly, Noah stepped out.  
>"Don't be mad, but it was Arisa's idea." he said. Arisa's father slapped his forehead.<br>"Of course. It's something tippical for Arisa. I just can't believe it." he said.  
>"We all agreed to go with her, but she refused me, Noah, Karin and Nanami, telling us to stay here and defend the city. Shawn and Sam also deceided to stay. We leater met Ami, Miko, Satoshi and Sara who also wanted to help us and the Rangers." said Taito.<br>"Taito, do you know how dangerous this is?" asked his mother him. Shawn answered instead Taito.  
>"We know that it's dangerous but we have no other option. We're the only ones who know what's going on and why. And as much as I know the ones who went into the Digiworld are one of the strongest Tamers I've met. They won't have any problems by beating Reapermon." said Shawn calmly.<br>"Shawn's right. The Rangers have not enough fire-force and that's why we're here." said Ami.  
>"Still, it would be better when you go with me." said her grandmother.<br>"I can't." replied Ami. "We have to stay and fight till we win."  
>"Maybe you're right but what if something bad happens to them?" asked Miko's mother.<br>"I know my daughter. She is a bit brash and often runs into an adventure before thinking about it, but Arisa is a really nice girl. She would never let that something happens to her friends. I believe that they will sucess." said Arisa's mother. "And as long Impmon's with her, I don't have to worry that something will happen to her."  
>"The same you can say for the other Tamers and Hackers. They all survieved dangerous situations. Remember Milleniumon? We were the ones who defeaded him." said Satoshi. Silence covered the room again.<br>"Maybe you kids are right." said Rene's mother, who stood next to Thomas.  
>"Is there any way to we can help you in this war?" asked Shawn's mother.<br>"How about a breakfast?" suggested Shawn.

Arisa groaned. She blinked a few times. How long was she sleeping? Where was she? She tried to get up. She hated to be wake up earlie.

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Arisa fell from the netting bed at the hard ground. She noticed that beside Akari and her, no one was inside. She suddenly remembered where she was.  
>"Akari, wake up!" she shook Akari's shoulder. Akari groaned and yawned.<br>"Mornin'." she said and looked around. "Where are the Digimon?"  
>"I have no idea." said Arisa. "But something's up here. Something bad."<p>

The girls stormed out of the house. They gulped as they saw that they're encircled by Gazimon and Pagumon who all had devious smiles on their faces.

"Where are our partners?" asked Arisa, clenching her teeth. Akari stood behind her.  
>"You'll soon find it out. Just be good girls and follow us." said the Gazimon with the sunglasses. "We're going to a concert."<p>

"Let us out!" yelled Impmon. He, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon were in a cage. In front of them was a stage. A few Gazimon were working something out on the stage.  
>"Shad up. And believe me, you won't get out of this cage even if you can digivoluve. It's made of pure Chrome DigiZoid. And I have the keys." said the Gazimon who guarded them. Impmon clenched his teeth in his madness and turned to BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon.<br>"What now?" asked BlackGatomon, with a worried expression on her face.  
>"I don't know, Lilith. We have to figure something out." said Impmon.<p>

Just than, a few Gazimon and Pagumon, with Arisa and Akari came to them.

"Impmon, DemiDevimon!" exclaimed Arisa at the sight of the Digimon.  
>"Lil!" exclaimed Akari as well and wanted to run over to her partner but the Gazimon stopped her. "What the heck...Let me through!"<p>

Just than they heard a loud bad guitar solo. Arisa, Akari, Impmon, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon had to cover their ears. As it stopped, they looked at the stage and saw a Digimon in a orange monkey outfit. It had blacksunglasses, a Monzeamon puppet on his waist and a red guitar in his hands.

"Etemon. His title is King of Digimon. He's an ultimate and its fighting strength is beyond imagination. And, well, it's rumored that it pulls the strings of the mysterious Digimon "Monzaemon". It is dressed in its reinforced "Monkey Suit" which can endure every attack, and even today it bustles about the whole world for the sake of its unending battles." read Akari on her D-Power.  
>"I told ya so." said Arisa.<br>"Shad up." replied Akari. On the stage, Etemon grabbed a microphone.

"Helo guys, I'm happy that you all gathered around to listen to my music. I wanna welcome our guests: BlackGatomon, DemiDevimon, Impmon and those human girls who call themselves Akari and Arisa. A part of my fit will be the destrucion of their Digimon." said Etemon. The Gazimon cheered. Etemon than turned to Arisa and Akari. "You pitfull humans. Did you really thought that you would get food for free, heh? No, you have to pay. Bill, sir." said Etemon with a devious smile.  
>"Etemon!" called Arisa out. Etemon turned his look to her.<br>"Yeah, what's up babe?" asked Etemon.  
>"How about a Karaoke contest. I and Akari against you. If we win, you'll free our Digimon." said Arisa.<br>"Arisa, you sure?" asked Akari. Arisa nodded. Impmon, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon rised their heads in hope.  
>"And what if you lose?" asked Etemon. "Than you can kill us." said Arisa. Akari and the Digimon made an animefall.<br>"Arisa, are you nuts?" yelled Akari at her rival.  
>"Alright, I accept your challange." said Etemon. "We'll start in a half hour."<p>

"Arisa, you're insane!" yelled Akari at Arisa. They were in the backstage. "We cannot win! And even if Etemon's music is 10 times bad than ours, they will vote for him."

'They' were five Gazimon and five Pagumon who were the judges. Arisa sighed.

"I know, but they'll vote for him just because they're sceared of Etemon, not because they like his music. Don't worry, just leave everything to me." said Arisa. Akari sighed.  
>"Good, so what will we sing?" asked Akari.<br>"Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters." replied Arisa.  
>"What?" Akari startled. From all songs that existed, Arisa just had to choose the opening song from the 7 season of Digimon.<br>"Just trust me." Arisa smiled. Akari frowned, but than she sighed.  
>"Alright. I trust you." she said.<p>

"Bone Blaster!"

An explosion covered the street in front of the Rangers HQs. SkullSatamon appeared with an army of Salamadermon and a Devitamamon. The Salamadermon were firey lizard like Digimon and Devitamamon was a dark red beast in a egg. Everyone who was in the Common Room went to the windows.

"SkullSatamon, lv ultimate. He's an Undead Digimon. Pursuing strength and destruction, it fell to the Dark Area as a Fallen Angel Digimon with its appearance a ruin of what it once was. However, its wickedness was refined even more, so that its dark powers are unfathomable. Its DigiCore, concentrated with mighty powers of darkness, is the characteristic of Demon-species Digimon called the "Dark Core"." read Nanami on her D-Power.  
>"Devitamamon. It's title is Pandora's Box. It's a Mega mutant Digimon. It is the evil Mega form of Digitamamon and jammed with all the evil in the Digital World. It looks like the true form of Digitamamon, the one who is inside the egg." read Sam.<br>"Salamandermon is the Armor Digivolved form of either Chuumon or Tentomon through the Digi-Egg of Courage." read Miko on her D-Power. "Let's go." said Noah as the Neo Tamers followed him.  
>"Wait for us." said Sam as the Neo Hackers followed him. The parents started to protest.<br>"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Just watch." said Thomas in a try to calm their parents down. They all looked out.

The Neo Hackers/Tamers went outside the building, getting encircled by Salamadermon. SkullSatamon stepped out.

"Are you the ones who call themselves Tamers/Hackers?" he asked.  
>"No, we're the Neo TamersHackers." said Ami.  
>"Alright, alright. I'm here seek for a challange against you, as a General of our lord Reaper." said SkullSatamon.<br>"You'll get your challange..." said Sara but SkullSatamon cut her off.  
>"But, but, but...I didn't finish my speech. You will battle sepearted. One group will battle my part of army and the other will battle Cerberumon's. He waits in the subrub of the city. If you defead our armies, you will battle me and Cerberumon."<br>"Are there any other Generals?" asked Shawn.  
>"No, but I doubt that will beat us." said SkullSatamon. Just than, the three Rangers and the DigiDestenied walked out. "We'll also battle." said Taiki.<br>"Oh, the DigiDestenied. What a pleasure to meet you." said SkullSatamon.  
>"You won't anymore cause havoc in our city." said Sora.<br>"My, my. Can't we just drop that and start the battles?" asked SkullSatamon. "My friend Cerberumon dosen't like to wait."  
>"Alright." Noah nodded. "Sam, take your team and the Rangers to a battle with Cerberumon. We and the DigiDestenied will battle SkullSatamon."<br>"Good." Sam nodded and he and the Neo Hackers/Rangers went of to their battle. The Neo Tamers and Rangers prepeared themselves for a battle against SkullSatamon's army.

"...yeah, I'm the King man! Hail the King!" Etemon finished his 'painfull for ears' solo. The Gazimon and Pagumon cheered, though they didn't show any joy. Etemon's music was painfull to hear for everyone who listened.  
>"Now it's our turn." said Arisa and dragged Akari to the stage. Both had a microphone in their hands. Arisa pulled out her mobile phone.<br>"I though electrical gadgets don't work here." said Akari.  
>"Yupp, if you're calling someone. I need my mobile phone to turn on the music." said Arisa and turned to the Gazimon. "Before we start, I just wanted to say that you should vote for the best preformance because you like it and not because someone like him..." Arisa pointed to Etemon who protested. "Tells you that he will kill you or somethin'." She than turned to Akari.<br>"Ready?" asked Arisa.  
>"Shoot it!" replied Akari. Arisa turned the song on.<p>

[A/N: I tried to get the english lyrics, but I couldn't find them. And my computer didn't want to respond when searched in YouTube for the english/german subbed opening. That's why they'll sing the japanesse version. I'm sorry. -.-"]

[Intro Theme Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"YEAH, STAND UP BOYS, hora mae wo muite, kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku, asu e ikou..." Arisa started.  
>"YEAH, STAND UP GIRLS, RIARU wo koeta saki, atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo, ima made no hibi jyairarenai..." Akari countined.<br>"FURU SUPIIDO de, takai kabe mo.." sung Arisa.  
>"uchi nuite ikou..." sung Akari.<br>"STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM!" both exclaimed.  
>"donna koto demo muchuu ni natte, tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda..." Arisa countined.<br>"sagashi motometa kotae ga, donna tooku demo..." Akari sung.  
>"STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM!" Both exclaimed.<br>"tatoe omoiga..." Arisa rose her fist.  
>"yowase misetemo..." Akari trusted her arm.<br>"chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega, chikara to yuuki wo kureru, doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne!" Both ended the song together, by stepping in a smiliar pose so their backs touched. The Gazimon and Pagumon cheered loudly. Etemon dropped his jaw.  
>"I think we all know who won." said a Pagumon.<br>"Arisa's and Akari's duet." said Gazimon. The Gazimon who guarded the cage with Impmon, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon went to open the cage.  
>"STOP!" Etemon yelled. The Gazimon startled, but the key was already in the lock. Impmon unlocked it swiftly and kicked the cage door, hopping to the stage together with BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon, also knocking some of the Gazimon and Pagumon off.<p>

"We won! Now let us go." said Akari. Etemon smirked.  
>"The hell I will. You are going nowhere." he said. Arisa grined.<br>"Alright. We have no other choice. Ready Imp?" she asked her partner. Impmon crackled his knuckles.  
>"Always." he said.<br>"Lil ready?" asked Akari her partner.  
>"Ready when you are." replied BlackGatomon. Both Tamers rised their D-Powers.<p>

[Shinka Theme Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"BlackGatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."<p>

Both got covered in DigiEgg cocoons made of data. Impmon's was dark purple while BlackGatomon's was light purple. Behind each Digimon appeared their respectfull crest, for Impmon the Crest of Gluttony and for BlackGatomon the Crest of Lust. As the DigiEgg exploded, on Impmon's place was a demon Digimon. He had a black leather shirt, black leather jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, black boots with triple metal spikes on each, a metalic tail, black gloves with metalic pieces, yellow neon spiky hair, a purple helmet with three red eyes glaring out of it and two holsters with guns in. On BlackGatomon's place was a beautiful but hazardous woman with black wings, a Nazar Nail, a purple dress and a evil smile on her face.

"Beelzemon!"  
>"Lilithmon!"<p>

Recognizing the Demon Lords, the Gazimon and Pagumon runned away in panic. Etemon gulped and stepped back.

"Hey, hey...I-I didn't thought that you will digivoluve...It's not fair..." stuttered Etemon.  
>"Yeah right." said Lilithmon with a frown on her face.<br>"You asked for a battle monkey-butt. You'll get one now." said Beelzemon. Etemon sweatdropped.  
>"Am, I'm outta here!" He runned away.<br>"Coward!" yelled Beelzemon but he didn't follow him.  
>"Let him be. We have more important things on mind." said Arisa.<br>"Like finding a way to the Dark Area." said Akari.  
>"I don't like to repeat myself but how about an another ride with the Data Streams?" suggested Beelzemon. Akari sighed.<br>"Anything that will bring us out of here." she said. Arisa giggled.  
>"I just hope that this time we'll have more luck." replied Lilithmon.<br>"Momantai." said DemiDevimon.

The Neo Tamers and Neo Hackers have to face SkullSatamon and Cerberumon in order to rid of the Nightmare Soliders army. And the Tamers and the Hackers have to rid off Reapermon in order to save the Worlds. How will it end? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Sam: It's up to us and the Rangers to save Digi-City from Cerberumon.  
>Marcus: That's right! We're gonna beat them.<br>Rene: And I and Ken stucked in the City Area.  
>Ken: Where we will encounter an unfriendly Dark Master.<br>Machinedramon: Stay tuned for episode 11.:~Moon Warrior~!  
>Cerberumon: Don't miss it! <p>


	12. Moon Warrior

Be sure, Arisa and Akari ain't the only ones who have problems with getting along ^^". Anyways, we have only two teams left (I mean Ken and Rene, Akira and Takuto) who still need to defead the Dark Masters. As you read it in the preview, now it's up to Ken and Rene to defead Machinedramon. Plus, the guys in the Real World will have also their own problems to deal.

Enjoy!

P.S There'll be just about 4 chapters more and this season has come to its end.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

11. Chapter

Moon Warrior

"Waaaa!" Rene yelled all the way down.

WHAM!

Rene, Ken and Wormmon bumped hardly at the ground. Renamon managed to make a more gracefull land.

"Owww, that hurted." complained Rene.  
>"Rene you're sitting on me, so don't complain." said Ken. Rene sweatdropped as she noticed that she was sitting on Ken's back. Her eyes wided more as she noticed Wormmon in her lap. She quickly stood up and shuddered.<br>"Am, everything alright?" asked Rene Ken as he stood up.  
>"Never better." replied Ken coldly. "Where are we?"<p>

[Intro Theme Monster by Paramore plays]

They looked around, noticing that they were in a kind of white-black deserted city.

"I think we are in the City Area." said Renamon.  
>"In the deserted part." added Wormmon.<br>"Deserted?" asked Rene. Renamon nodded.  
>"Yes, there are two parts of the City Area. One is the Black-White City which is deserted and the other is Urban City, which is populated with Digimon who belong to the Metal Empire." explained Renamon.<br>"I assume that we will also meet the Dark Master Machinedramon there. The City area is a perfect place for someone like him." said Ken.

They went to the Urban City, Rene keeping a distance from Wormmon. Ken noticed that.

"I heard that you are afraid of bug Digimon." he said. Rene nodded. Ken rubbed his head. "Well, now I understand why I and Taito had to drag you to ride on GranKuwagamon to come to the Hackers HQ. But why? Why are you so afraid of bug Digimon?"  
>"It's because, when I was little, I fell from a clif in the Digiworld into a netting and I got surronuded by Dokugumon, KoDougumon and such Digimon. They wanted to kill me." said Rene.<br>"I understand. And I think I know how to help you." said Ken. He picked Wormmon up and whispered something to him. Than he tried to hand him over to Rene. Rene stepped back.  
>"What are you trying?" she asked.<br>"Com'n take Wormmon. He won't bite." said Ken. Wormmon's blue eyes sparkled. He made his best puppy face. Rene blinked and something in her mind broke. Maybe she hated bug Digimon, but Wormmon looked so cute. In Rene woke her 'sucker for cute things' sense. She took Wormmon and hugged him.

"Aw, you're so cuteeeee!" she stated. Ken smiled. It seems like Rene rid off her bug fobia. Well, at least she wasn't sceared of Wormmon anymore. The actuall problem now was that she didn't want to let him go. Like Wormmon cared. In his opinion, being hold by Rene beat walking. They countined, as they noticed that they came to the subrub of Black-White City. Now every building was more colorfull than just black and white. However, they for some reason still didn't meet a Digimon.

"Look guys!" said Rene. They saw a brown robotic Digimon, which had bruises and scratches all over his body.  
>"Guardromon, champion level. As an android, Guardromon is a protector by nature, a mechanical defense specialist who faithfully fights for justice and protects the computer network. However, he tends to be rather foppish and frequently unlucky in his endeavors. When combined with the "Net Keeper", Giromon, he has the defensive efficiency of an iron wall. There are times when evil hackers utilize it to protect them. Guardromon's armored body is made of solid iron. He also has rocket jets mounted on his back." read Ken.<br>"He's hurt." said Renamon.  
>"C'mon, let's help him." said Rene.<br>"Alright, where's that Cerberumon?" said Marcus as they came to the place where they should meet with Cerberumon's army. The place was covered in mist and spider webs.  
>"Ewwww..." said Ami as she walked right into one web. Just than, a few webs were fired at them.<br>"Down!" yelled Thomas. They all hit the dirt, but Ami, Monodramon, Sara and Lopmon got captured in the webs. They all turned their looks to their foes. Cerbermon was in the company of a few Dokugumon's and an Arukenimon in her Digimon form.  
>"Just great." said Sam sarcastically. He lift his D-Power. "Cerberumon, an ultimate Digimon. It is called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body." he read.<br>"Let's see, Arukenimon, level ultimate. As the queen who supervises all Dokugumon, it is an extremely cunning Digimon with great intelligence. It is skilled at transforming into a human-like appearance. Also, because of its extremely short temper and brutal personality, many Digimon are afraid of it." read Yoshi.  
>"Dokugumon, champion level, virus type. Dokugumon is said to have computer viruses running through its body." read Marcus.<p>

"Ready for your doom? Master Reaper will sure give me a nice reward when we destroy you." said Cerberumon.  
>"We'll see it." said Thomas.<br>"Amm, guys, can anyone free us?" asked Ami.  
>"Miko, Opossumon, Lunamon and Karin, go and free them. We'll handle those spiders." said Sam. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi pulled out their cards.<p>

"DigiModify Warp Digivolution activate!" They slashed their cards.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Agumon got covered in a red DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a orange dinosaur emblem. He digivoluved to an warrior like dragon Digimon.

"ShineGreymon!"

"Lalamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lalamon got covered in a green DigiEgg. Behind her appeared a pink dinosaur emblem. She changed to a more humanoid form, becoming a beautful woman in a red suit and black boots.

"Rosemon!"

"Gaomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Gaomon got covered in a dark blue DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a light blue dinosaur emblem. He changed to a armor-claded wolf like warrior with a red cape.

"MirageGaogamon!"

Miko, Monodramon, Karin, Lopmon, Sara, Lunamon, Ami and Opossumon soon joined them.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" Karin and Miko slashed their cards.  
>"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!" Ami slashed her card.<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Monodramon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Monodramon got covered in a grey DigiEgg with a black dinosaur emblem. He digivoluved to a fighter like Digimon with a red scarf.

"Justimon!"

"Lopmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lopmon covered in a white DigiEgg made of data, and behind her appeared an image of a pink dinosaur.

"Cherubimon!"

"Lunamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lunamon got covered in a dark blue DigiEgg. Behind her appeared the image of a white dinosaur.

"Dianamon!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Opossumon, Cho-Shinka!"

Opossumon's digivolution was smiliar to the digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. He got covered in a circle of energy, changing his shape.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!"

"Did you really had to digivoluve them to their highest level? Man, we're facing Champion and Ultimate level Digimon." said Sam, putting his hands on his hips.  
>"Well, the sooner we delete them, the better." said Marcus.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked Rene as they managed to get Guardromon back on his feet.  
>"Never better." said Guardromon.<br>"Who did this to you?" asked Ken.  
>"Mac...A group of Mekanorimon. Machinedramon's slaves." said Guardromon. Ken frowned.<br>"Machinedramon you say? Can you bring us to him? We're anyways here to delete the Dark Masters." said Rene.  
>"I can, but we have to watch out for the Mekanorimon." said Guardromon. "Follow me."<p>

Rene, Renamon, Wormmon and the suspicous Ken followed him. Guardromon lead them through the empty streets of Urban City, and sometimes they had to hide to escape a few Mekanorimon patrols. The Mekanorimon were a kind of robot Digimon.

"Mekanorimon, champion leveled machine Digimon. They are known to be little more than a sort of tank, with the potential to be piloted." read Rene on her D-Power.  
>"Rene, something's wrong here." whispered Ken in her ear.<br>"And that should be?" asked Rene. Ken gestured at Guardromon, who lead them boldly through the streets.  
>"He dosen't seem to be evil." said Rene with a frown.<br>"I see, but something isn't right here, I can feel it." said Ken. Just than Guardromon stopped.  
>"What is it?" asked Rene.<br>"I need to check something." said Guardromon. "You four wait here."

He activated his jet-pack rockets and flied away. Ken than pulled out a card and slashed it.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon Warp Digivolution to..."

Wormmon got covered in a dark green DigiEgg with a black dinosaur behind him. He changed his shape to a large insectiod Digimon.

"GranKuwagamon!"

"What the heck are you planning?" asked Rene, shuddering at the sight of GranKuwagamon and stepped back. Maybe she didn't avoid Wormmon anymore, but she felt a knot in her stomache as she saw GranKuwagamon.  
>"I wanna see where Guardromon is going. I don't trust him." said Ken as he climbed on GranKuwagamon's back. "Are you coming?"<br>"No!" said Rene shaking her head. Ken frowned.  
>"Than alright. See ya." said Ken as GranKuwagamon flied off. Rene sighed.<br>"You are still afraid of Bug Digimon." said Renamon.  
>"Sorrowly." replied Rene. Renamon than twitched. Rene turned around and saw that a large group of Mekanorimon is encircleing them.<br>"You are coming with us." said one Mekanorimon.  
>"And what if we won't?" asked Rene.<br>"Don't push us to something we don't want to do." said another Mekanorimon. Rene clenched her theeth. There was no way that Renamon would beat them all. She deceided to obey.

"Lord Machinedramon, I fulified the task you gave me." said Guardromon as he entered a industry hall. Machinedramon smirked. Guardromon countined. "The Mekanorimon will bring the boy, the girl and their Digimon.  
>"Good job Guardromon. Maybe I won't kill you, or your...heh friends." said Machinedramon. Guardromon glared at him coldly, and than he swiftly looked at the Kapurimon in a cage behind Machinedramon. Guardromon hated it to serve Machinedramon but he couldn't do anything against it since Machinedramon had told him that he will kill the Kapurimon if Guardromon dosen't serve him. And Guardromon had to obey since he was too weak to kill Machinedramon.<p>

Ken and GranKuwagamon lost Gaurdromon's track. He was too fast a and too small to follow him, so they were now flying over an industry zone in a hope that they'll find him.

"Poison Thread!" About five Dokugumon fired a poisonous blast from their mouth at Justimon, Dianamon and Rosemon. They escaped the attack, and countered.  
>"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on its back, then fired it.<br>"Thunderclap!" Justimon transformed his arm into the Accel Arm and Slamed it to the ground, generating shockwaves.  
>"Rose Spear!" Rosemon attacked with her whip. The Dokugumon got immediantly deleted.<p>

ShineGreymon and Cho-Hakkaimon tried to defend the buildings from being destroyed by the Dokugumon. They knew that they have to try to leave as less damage at the city as they can.

"GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon summoned his sword, since he knew that his 'Glorius Burst' attack could destroy his surroundings. He than slashed the Dokugumon.  
>"Kyoushin Hommuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon bumped at each Dokgumon with her hammer.<p>

Arukenimon, due her spider ablities, was now running up and down on a building, escaping swiftly the attacks of Cherubimon, MirageGaogamon and MarineAngemon.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon managed to get closer to Arukenimon to attack her. However, Arukenimon escaped swiftly his attack.  
>"Spider Thread!" she fired wires from her hands, covering MarineAngemon with them and was about to slamm him at the ground, hadn't MirageGaogamon catched him.<br>"Acid Mist!" She sprayed green acid from her mouth hitting MirageGaogamon. He didn't got much damaged thanks to his armor, but the poison did it's job.  
>"Guys! Leave her to me. You handle Cerberumon!" said Cherubimon with her calm voice. MirageGaogamon and MarineAngemon nodded and flied off to the building where Cerberumon stood. He even didn't fight. Cerberumon waited with a smirk on his face for MirageGaogamon and MarineAngemon to come closer.<p>

"Emerald Blaze!" He spewed a red-hot jet of flames at the two Digimon. Both covered themselves and went through the flames. Just than they noticed that Cerberumon was gone.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon beautifully destroyed the Dokugumon's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. She than flied of to ShineGreymon and Cho-Hakkaimon.  
>"Forbidden Temptation!" With an another blast, she destroyed the the remaining Dokugumon. The Neo Hackers and Rangers turned than their attention to Arukenimon and Cherubimon.<br>Arukenimon still tried to poison Cherubimon with her acid. Cherubimon escaped the attacks and, without Arukenimon getting the point of her escaping, forced Arukenimon to follow her. Right into the park.

"Enough of escaping?" asked Arukenimon as Cherbimon stopped to run away.  
>"Yes. Here, I won't do much damage to the surrodings." said Cherubimon. Arukenimon noticed that they were now far from the city subrub. Forcing Cherubimon to not attack her to not destroy the buildings didn't work here.<br>"Still I'll kill you." said Arukenimon. "Acid Mist!"  
>"We'll see." replied Cherubimon. She flew over Arukenimon and her acid mist. "Lightning Spear!" She fired a spear of lightning at Arukenimon, hitting right into her heart. Arukenimon, with a screech, disolved into data.<p>

"Let me go!"

Ken and GranKuwagamon startled as they heard Rene's yell. They flew to one of the industry buildings, landing on it's roof. Ken noticed an open window and looked through it. He froze as he saw Rene and Renamon caried by two Mekanorimon. He noticed Machinedramon and clenched his teeth at the sight of Guardramon. His look went than to the cage with the Kapurimon.

"Kapurimon, a tiny Digimon wearing a metallic helmet. Kapurimon is in possession of bat-like traits, as it has weak eyesight, and produces ultrasonic waves from its mouth, recognizing the objects ahead of it from the rebounding sound wave. Among In-Training Digimon, it has superior durability." He than analysed Machinderamon. "Machinedramon is a Machine Digimon whose whole body in 100% full metal. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore."

"Let me go!" yelled Rene and bumped with her hands on Mekanorimon's back, who caried her like a firefighter a victim. Renamon didn't fought back, since she was saving her strenght for the possible fight, and analyzed the situation. The room in they were was big and had moving taps with strange kinds of gadgets. She already noticed Guardromon and Machinedramon, but was surpriesed that she saw a cage with Kapurimon. Both were put, not really gently, down by the Mekanorimon. Rene blinked as she saw Guardromon.

"You!" she said in schok. Guadromon didn't answer her. He had a guilty look on his face.  
>"Where are the boy and that worm of a Digimon?" asked Machinedramon.<br>"They weren't with those two." said Mekanorimon. "L-Lord Machinedramon, the boy and his Wormmon were with them. I-..." Guardromon tried to defend himself.  
>"Silence!" Machiendramon turned to Guardromon and kicked him at the opposite wall. Rene and Ken shuddered and their eyes wided in schok. Guardromon tried to get up, but he was too weak.<br>"D-don't hu-hu-rt the-m." said Guardromon pointing at the cage with the Kapurimon. "D-ele-te me!"  
>"I will, but I'll first handle your friends." said Machinedramon and turned to the frightened Kapurimon.<br>"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired with his last powers whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in his forearms at Machinedramon. They didn't leave a scratch, however he turned around.  
>"Now you dare to attack me?" he said, obliviously amused by Guardromon's pathetic tries to stop him.<br>"I'm t-heir Gua-ardian. I'll pro-tect th-eem." said Guardromon. Machinedramon laughed maliciously.  
>"This is gonna be fun. You will witness your own failure." said Machinedramon and turned to the cage.<br>"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon cut through the roof and landed right in front of Machinedramon. Ken jumped off GranKuwagamon's back and unlocked the cage with the Kapurimon.  
>"Run!" he ordered and the Kapurimon obeyed.<br>"What the-...!" Machinedramon clenched his teeth and growled. "How dare you?"  
>"The time of your death has come!" said Ken and looked over to Rene and Renamon. Renamon nodded and picked Rene up, jumping swiftly over to the hurt Guardromon.<br>"Catastrophe!" GranKuwagamon fired a blast at the Mekanorimon, deleting them. He than turned to Machinedramon.  
>"Dimesion Scissors!" He lunged at Machinedramon. Machinedramon smirked.<br>"Giga Cannon!" He fired superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons at GranKuwagamon.  
>"Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon than drilled its right arm into the soft uncovered spots in GranKuwagamon's chest. GranKuwagamon yelled in pain, before he reverted back to Wormmon. Ken runned to his partner picking him up and joining Rene, Renamon and Guardromon.<br>"I'm sorry. I failed." said Wormmon.  
>"Not your fault, pal." said Ken. Rene clenched her teeth. Her only option was Taomon, but she didn't believe that Taomon would beat Machinedramon.<p>

"You pathetic worms. I'll stomp you one by one." said Machinedramon.  
>"Than take me and leave them alone." said Guardromon and stepped out.<br>"I'll destroy you all." said Machinedramon and stepped closer.  
>"No!" yelled Rene. Just than her card-box glowed. She pulled out a light blue card with a yellow dinosaur. The cards color was to bright for to be the Blue Card. Rene realized that that wasn't the Blue Card and pulled out her D-Power and slashed it.<p>

[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Renamon got covered in a sky blue DigiEgg cocoon. Behind her appeared a yellow Dinosaur emblem. She digivoluved to a more humaoind form, with a fox-head helmet, a warrior outfit and a staff. She posed as she reached her new form.

"Sakuyamon!"

Sakuyamon got covered into petals. She tiped with her staff at the floor making a soft cling sound.

"Sakuyamon is a Shaman Digimon who holds the role of a miko, acting as an agent of a god's will. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four kuda-gitsune that possess the attributes of "Fire", "Water", "Wind", and "Thunder", respectively. It is able to change into a Miko Mode which administers Shinto rituals. It wields the "Kongou Shakujou"." read Ken on his D-Power.  
>"You won't beat me." said Machinedramon, though he stepped back at the sight of Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon smirked.<p>

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon fired superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons at them.  
>"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon created a spherical barrier around them. As the smoke faded away Machinedramon saw that they weren't hurted.<br>"What?" Machinedramon growled angrily.  
>"Run! I'll handle him!" said Sakuyamon, and Rene, Ken, Wormmon and Guardromon obeyed.<br>"Still digivoluved to her Mega, Sakuyamon has no chance. You saw how easily Machinedramon beat GranKuwagamon." said Ken.  
>"We have to figure out how to beat him." said Rene. Ken thought for a bit and than glanced back to Sakuyamon.<p>

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon attacked Machinedramon with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. They wraped around him, but Machinedramon freed himself. Ken than got an idea at the sight of the fox spirits of water and thunder.  
>"Guardromon, are here any cans filled with water?" asked Ken. Guardromon nodded.<br>"What are you planning?" asked Rene.  
>"Mahinedramon's a machine Digimon. And you know how mechanical things react to the combination of water and electricity." said Ken. Rene grined.<br>"Briliant idea!" she said.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon unleashed a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. However, Machinedramon blast them off with his canyons.  
>"Your attack cannot harm me." he said. Sakuyamon frowned. Just than she noticed Ken, Rene and Guardromon with cans filled with water behind Machinedramon. They tossed the water over him.<br>"What!" Machinedramon turned to them.  
>"Sakuyamon, use now your thunder kuda-gitsune!" yelled Rene as she, Ken and Guardromon runned over to her. Sakuyamon nodded and opened one pipe.<br>"Kaminari!" she shout and released the yellow kuda-gitsune of thunder at Machinedramon. It flew right through him. In the next second, sparks flied off Machinedramon and he exploded with a roar.

"It worked!" exclaimed Rene as Sakuyamon de-digivoluved to Renamon. Renamon nodded.  
>"I really don't know what to say. Thanks to you, the City Area is now save." said Guardromon.<br>"Nothing at all." said Ken. Just than they heard a loud whistle. They noticed a big shadow and Imperialdramon, on which back were Hikaru, Elecmon, Kenny, Terriermon, Akita, Dorumon and Dean sitting, who landed.

"Seems like our transport came." said Ken they went happily to their friends.

The third Dark Master is defeaded. One left. Will the Tamers/Hackers defead the last Dark Master? And how will the battles in the Real World end? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Akira: Piedmon's left.  
>Takuto: And we are the ones who will beat him.<br>Shawn: While we'll handle SkullSatamon's army.  
>Coronamon: How difficult could that be?<br>Noah: Stay tuned for episode 12.:~Heros!~ Gulimon & BlackAgumon: Don't Miss it! 


	13. Heros

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. Like said, just a few chapters more and I'll finish this fic. But not the adventure, cause maybe next or the week after it I'll post the first chapter of season four. (I have luck that in two weeks the Easter Holidays are begging. School is hell. Literally).

Enjoy the chapy.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

12. Chapter

Heros

"Machinedramon, Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon have failed. Now it's up to you to destroy those brats." said Reapermon through a screen. A clown like Digimon in a red jacket and green pants bowed.  
>"I will, I will." said Piedmon.<p>

WHAM! [A/N: Again? ^^"]

Takuto, Akira, BlackAgumon and Guilmon hited hardly the ground.

"Ow, that hurted." said Guilmon.  
>"Tell me." said Akira, who was on his knees.<br>"Where are we?" asked Takuto as he stood up and looked around. The area was dark and deserted westland with a few trees which seemed to be burned. As they looked closer, they noticed that the forest in which they landed had not much green vegetation. The only thing which illuminated the area was the Real World above them and the Data Streams.  
>"I think we are in the Dark Area." said BlackAgumon.<br>"What?" said Takuto in disbelief.

[Intro Theme Hero by Skillet plays]

"Well, we've finnaly managed to come here. But I wonder where the others are." said Akira.  
>"Me too. But whereever they are, they sure'll try to come to the Castle. We should also go there." said Takuto.<br>"Wait a sec Einstein. Do you know where this Castle is?" asked Akira. Takuto sweatdropped.  
>"No." he replied. Akira sighed.<br>"But I know." said Guilmon. Everyone turned their look to him. "I was often in the Dark Area and I think I can find the Castle."  
>"And I'm born in the Dark Area so I know the place very well." said BlackAgumon.<br>"That's a good new." said Akira. They started to make their way through the forest.

"I just hope that the others aren't hurt. Especially Arisa." said Takuto. Akira frowned.  
>"I don't think that she'll get hurt. I'm actually sorry for the poor Digimon who tries to hurt her." said Akira, and a smile formed on his lips. Takuto hmpfed.<br>"However, I'm gonna ask her one more time out. I'm sure that she'll agree to come." said Takuto. Akira glared angrily at him.  
>"Alright, alright, I understand. You don't have to tell me hundred times that you two will become a couple!" said Akira. Guilmon and BlackAgumon looked at each other than Guilmon rose his voice.<br>"Guys, how about dropping that and concentrate on the mission. You forgot that we also have to deal with the Dark Masters." he said. The two boys looked at each other and than at Guilmon with surpriesed expressions on their faces. The two dino-Digimon slapped their foreheads.  
>"Don't tell me that you forgot that we have to deal with the Dark Masters." said BlackAgumon.<br>"Um, we didn't." said Takuto.  
>"We just didn't thought about it." said Akira. Both Digimon sighed.<p>

"The Neo Hackers and Rangers went to a battle against Cerberumon. And we'll battle your army." said Taiki.  
>"Just give your best shoot." said SkullSatamon grining evily. The Neo Tamers and DigiDestenied pulled out their digivolution cards. The faster they finish this the better. Only Noah didn't pull out a card. On Calumon's head, who was sitting on Suzie's head, the Zero Unit shone.<p>

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" Satoshi, Nanami, Shawn, Taiki and Matt slashed their cards.  
>"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!" Taito slashed his card.<br>"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Sora slashed her card.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"ExAgumon Warp Digivolution to..."

ExAgumon got covered in an orange DigiEgg made of data. Behind him appeared a yellow dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded, a warrior Digimon in white armor and a red cape appeared.

"Omnimon!"

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon got covered in a gold DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded he posed.

"Dynasmon!"

"DemiDevimon, Warp Digivolution to..."

DemiDevimon got covered in a purple DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a red dinosaur. He digivoluved to a form of Myotismon which had white armor, purple wings and orbs on his shoulders.

"MaloMyotismon!"

"Coronamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Coronamon got covered in a Orange DigiEgg with a red dinosaur emblem appearing behind him. He digivoluved to a lion-like warrior.

"Apollomon!"

"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Agumon got covered in a bright yellow DigiEgg with an orange Dinosaur appearing behind him. He Digivoluved to a warrior Digimon with yellow armor, who much resembled BlackWarGreymon.

"WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Gabumon got covered in a light blue DigiEgg cocoon with a red dinosaur emblem appearing behind him. He digivoluved to a metal, wolf-like Digimon.

"MetalGarurumon!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Shoutmon, Cho-Shinka..."

Shoutmon's digivolution was smiliar to the digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. He got covered in a circle of energy, changing his shape to a golden armored Digimon.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Biyomon, Digivoluves to..."

Biyomon got covered in a pink DigiEgg. She turned into a orange bird like Digimon.

"Birdramon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Birdramon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Birdramon got covered in a pink DigiEgg. She merged with the matrix crystal and she changed into a more humanoid bird Digimon which was smiliar to a kind of falcon.

"Garudamon!"

"Now, let's the party start!" said Shawn.

"We're lost." said Akira with slight sarcasamm in his voice. BlackAgumon and Guilmon swatdropped.  
>"Maybe we don't know this area that well." They said. They were in an open space in the forest.<br>"Now what?" asked Takuto.  
>"Now what? Now what? Now what?" they heard many voices. The boys and Digimon turned to the origins of the voices.<br>"Who is there?" asked Guilmon.  
>"Who is there? Who is there? Who is there?" replied the voices.<br>"Show yourself!" yelled Akira.  
>"Show yourself! Show yourself! Show yourself!" said the voices and a few Digimon flied out. They looked like bats with fur and hooks instead hands and feets.<p>

"Pipismon, level armor, atributte data. They're the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Love. They are known to mimic someone's speech and their powers are greatest in the dark." read Takuto.  
>"I just hope that the others aren't hurt. Especially Arisa. I just hope that the others aren't hurt. Especially Arisa. Escpecially Arisa." said the Pipismon repeating Takuto's words.<br>"I'm gonna ask her out. I'm gonna ask her out. I'm gonna ask her out. I'm gonna ask her out." the Pipismon once more repeated what Takuto had said. Akira clenched his fists tightly.  
>"You two will become a couple! You two will become a couple! You two will become a couple! You two will become a couple! You two will become a couple!" yelled the Pipismon with devious smiles on their faces. Guilmon and BlackAgumon frowned. Akira couldn't handle it anymore and runned away.<br>"You two will become a couple! You two will become a couple! You two will become a couple!" yelled the Pipismon behind him.  
>"Akira wait!" yelled BlackAgumon and followed his partner.<br>"Leave me alone!" yelled Akira.  
>"Akira!" Takuto and Guilmon wanted to follow him but they were stopped by the Pipismon.<p>

"Crazy Sonic Blaster!" They fired a sound wave attack that almost destroyed Takuto's and Guilmon's senses. They yelped in pain, before they fell unconsiciouss.

"Akira, wait!" yelled BlackAgumon after Akira. Finnaly, Akira stopped, breathing heavily. He hated now everything and everyone. Especially those damn Pipismon. He leaned at a tree, looking at the sky.  
>"I have no idea what to do BlackAgumon. I tried to change, but I still don't think that Arisa will ever like me." said Akira to his partner.<br>"Just tell her about your feelings." said BlackAgumon. "I'm sure she likes you too. She was always being so nice, though you didn't show any emotion towards her."

Akira though back at the time at the Hackers school. He remembered how Arisa always tried to cheer him up when a black could floated above him. He also remembered how BlackGatomon asked him if he's in love with Arisa. He denialed that, but now, he knew that he was wrong. He liked her a lot and he knew that it would be like an icicle stabbing through his heart if she rejects him as a boyfriend.

Just than, his thoughts were distrupted by an arrival of a humanoid, black-claded female Digimon. Akira looked up and saw a laughing LadyDevimon. And he was sure that that wasn't Lilith.

"What a pit that the Pipismon didn't made their job well. Now I have to do the dirty work." said LadyDevimon.  
>"How do you mean it?" asked Akira.<br>"Lord Piedmon ordered the Pipismon to bring you four to his place. Sorrowly, you runned away from the Pipismon, so now I have to bring you there. It's up to you if I'll do that on the easy or on the hard way." said LadyDevimon.  
>"We'll see that! DigiModify, Wa-..." But before he could slash his card, LadyDevimon attacked him and BlackAgumon had to pull him down to avoid her attack in time. In the process Akira lossed his card. LadyDevimon picked it up, grining deviously and ripped it apart.<p>

"And what will you do now without your card?" she asked smiling deviously. Akira clenched his teeth. He didn't know.

Takuto blinked a few times. Man, did his head ache. He tried to get up but he felt dizzy. His sight was blurr and he could only notice that he was in a kind of palace and that Guilmon was next to him.

"Guil, wake up!" he shook his partners shoulder. Guilmon groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
>"Takuto, where are we?" he asked.<br>"I don't know buddy but I don't like this place." replied Takuto. Guilmon suddenly twitched and his pupils shrinked. He growled and turned to a dark space which seemed to be empty.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said a voice. Just than Piedmon emerged from the darkness. He was followed by a Pipismon. Guilmon growled.  
>"Piedmon, mega level. Piedmon is a Wizard Digimon. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. The pommels of Piedmon's swords are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades"." read Takuto.<br>"What a sorrow that your friends runned away." said Piedmon and glared at Pipismon. Pipismon sweatdropped and gulped.  
>"M-master, I..." He couldn't finish off his speech. Piedmon threw a knife at him, stabbing him right through his chest and Pipismon got deleted. Piedmon absorbed his data. Takuto clenched angrily his fist.<br>"You monster..." hissed Takuto.  
>"I am. And you know what? You won't end different. But I first need to find your friends." said Piedmon. He than pulled out a white handkerchief and threw it at Takuto and Guilmon. Both startled and in the next second they dissapeared. What was left were two animated keychains of them.<p>

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon changed its feet into blades by filling them with the passion of its fighting spirit, then used them to kick and cut apart a group of Salamandermon.  
>"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon slashed with the invincible "Grey Sword" at the Salamadermon cutting five at once.<br>"Crimson Claw!" Garudamon covered her fist in flames and striked the Salamadermon who climbed on the Rangers Building.  
>"Pand monium!" MaloMyotismon emited a thick fog of gas in the environment which confuses the Salamadermon. "Metal Wolf Claw!"<br>"Mega Claw!" MetalGarurumon spewed cold air at absolute zero that completely freezed the confused Salamandermon and WarGreymon slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets at them deleting them.

While OmegaShoutmon, Omnimon, Garudamon, MaloMyotismon, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were busy deleting the Salamadermon and trying to not to damage the buildings, Apollomon and Dynasmon faced Devitamamon and SkullSatamon.

"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon continuously fired red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands.  
>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon kept on firing orbs from his hands.<br>"Laser Eyes!" Devitamamon fired red laser beams from his eyes destrying the orbs and arrows before they could reach him.  
>"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon fired a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff at Apollomon.<br>"Solblaster!" Apollomon fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back which clashed into the blast and destroyed it, moving on to SkullSatamon and Devitamamon. SkullSatamon grined and escaped it swiftly just as Devitamamon. The blast left a huge crater in the floor. Shawn sweatdropped.  
>"And we were supposed to not leave a any damage." said Noah.<p>

In the Rangers HQ, the parents were, some confused, some cheered and some were angry.

"That was close." said Satoshi's mother as she saw a few Salamadermon jumping on Omnimon. Luckly he managed to rid them of and cutted them with his Grey Sword.  
>"Good job!" cheered Nanami's mother as MaloMyotismon deleted a few Salamadermon by firing beams from his orbs.<br>"I just hope I don't have to pay that." commented Shawns mother as she saw the big crater.  
>"Yay, daddy, keep on going!" Suzie cheered.<br>"It seems like they're winning." said Calumon who was sitting on Suzie's head.

"Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon swung with his staff at Dynasmon. Dynasmon hold it off with his arms and fired a few orbs at SkullSatamon, who smashed them with his staff.  
>"Black Death Cloud!" Devitamamon fired a black blast at Apollomon who managed to escape it.<br>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon tried again with his arrows, but only ending up with the fact that his arrows were destroyed by Devitamamon's laser blast.  
>"We need somehow to distract him, than Apollomon could finish him off." said Noah, giving a swift glare to the battle between Apollomon and Devitamamon. Shawn got an idea.<br>"Maybe Nanami can help us." he said gesturing with his head to MaloMyotismon. Noah nodded.  
>"Nanami!" both boys called out for her. Nanami turned around, since she was focused on the battle between MaloMyotismon, MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon and Salamadermon.<br>"We need your help, quick!" said Noah. Nanami glanced over to SkullSatamon and Dynasmon who were struggling against each other and Devitamamon and Apollomon who had again to escape a blast from Devitamamon. MaloMoytismon noticed that too and he flied of to Devitamamon.  
>"Pand monium!" MaloMyotismon emited a thick fog of gas in the environment which confused Devitamamon. Devitamamon startled and than, in his confusion, he started to attack his surroundings with his laser beams. "No you won't! Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon attacked with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with its inner power and destroyed Devitamamon. SkullSatamon saw what happend to his strongest soldier and he backed off, but not before smashing Dynasmon's head with his staff.<br>"We'll soon see each other again!" he hissed before he dissapeared. Noah clenched his teeth. He was angry that they couldn't defead SkullSatamon. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon destroyed the remaining Salamadermon with his "Garuru Cannon". For now, the city was save.

"Spitfire!" BlackAgumon fired a green fireball at LadyDevimon. She smashed it with her hand.  
>"Black Wing!" She transformed her left hand into a long sharp spike and stroke at BlackAgumon. He jumped out of the way. Akira frowned. LadyDevimon ripped his only digivolution card apart. They had no chance against her now. Well, there was the option that BlackAgumon could digivoluve on his own to BlackWarGreymon, but the chances were miserable.<br>"Baby Flame!" BlackAgumon fired a more powerfull flame at LadyDevimon but she smashed it easily. BlackAgumon clenched his teeth. LadyDevimon smirked.  
>"Without your digivolution card you ain't that strong, heh?" she asked. BlackAgumon didn't answer. LadyDevimon than looked over to Akira.<br>"I'm growing bored." she said and than smirked. "But I know how to make this more interesting." She flied over to Akira and snatched him. BlackAgumon startled.  
>"Akira!" he shouted. Akira tried to get free from LadyDevimon's grip, but he couldn't.<br>"Though Lord Piedmon told me to not kill you two so he can kill you, I think it'll be more funny if you are first injured. What do you think, sweetheart?" asked LadyDevimon and placed her spear on Akira's neck.  
>"Let him go! Baby Flame!" BlackAgumon fired a flameball at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon escaped it swiftly. She frowned.<br>"Oh, be sure I'll let him go, but first I'll deal with you, you little worm." she said and threw Akira at a tree. Akira yelped in pain as he hit the tree.  
>"Akira! Hold on!" BlackAgumon runned over to his partner but got stopped by LadyDevimon.<br>"And where are you going?" she smirked. "Evil Wing!"  
>LadyDevimon released countless creatures of darkness similar to bats covered BlackAgumon which burned him down. BlackAgumon yelled in pain.<br>"BlackAgumon! NO!" shouted Akira, horrified. First he losed his teammates to the Data Streams, second he losed Arisa to Takuto and third he's now losing BlackAgumon to LadyDevimon. This had to stop!  
>"BlackAgumon!" Akira shouted again, with furry in his voice. His D-Power shone in a black color just as BlackAgumon. The bats got deleted by the light.<br>"What the heck?" LadyDevimon stared at BlackAgumon in confusion. Akira picked his D-Power on which were two words written.

[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Xros Wars Hunters plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg with a yellow Dinosaur emblem behind him. The DigiEgg cocoon cracked and he posed in his new form which was similar to WarGreymon.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"You thought that I need a card to digivoluve. Well, you're wrong. Akira's passion helpt me and that would also be the thing which will mark your end." said BlackWarGreymon and a strange black aura surround him. LadyDevimon transformed her arm into a spear.  
>"We'll see!" she lunged at BlackWarGreymon.<br>"Terra Destroyer!" Similar to WarGreymon's Gaia Force, except that it takes all of the "negative emotions" within this world, BlackWarGreymon concentrated them into one spot, then fired it in a form of a big black ball deleting LadyDevimon ultimately.

"Good job!" said Akira, with a grin on his face. BlackWarGreymon nodded.  
>"Yes, and now we have to find Takuto and Guilmon." said BlackWarGreymon.<br>"Maybe we can help." said a voice behind them. Akira and BlackWarGreymon turned around and saw a few Pipismon.  
>"You!" growled Akira. One Pipismon stepped out.<br>"We're sorry that we hurt you but Piedmon ordered us to capture you. He is a monster and threated us that he'll kill us if we don't serve him. But now, when we witnessed LadyDevimon's destruction we know that you could help us. Please, accept our apologizes." said Pipismon. Akira frowned.  
>"Alright. Just show me the way to Piedmon's place." he said. Pipismon nodded and flied into the forest, together with the others.<br>"Follow us!" he said.

After some while, Akira, BlackWarGreymon and the Pipismon came to a kind of fortress which had a tall tower.

"That's Piedmon's fort." said Pipismon. "We'll help you to get in, but you will have to face Piedmon on your own."

Akira nodded. BlackWarGreymon de-digivoluved to BlackAgumon. They deceided it'll be the best if Akira and BlackAgumon pretend to be captured by the Pipismon. They entered a dark hall in which was a throne on which Piedmon was sitting.

"Lord Piedmon, we brough the second boy and his partner." said Pipismon.  
>"Where's LadyDevimon?" asked Piedmon. "She got the duty to bring them here."<br>"I don't know." said Pipismon. Piedmon frowned.  
>"Good. You can go now." he said and jumped on his feet. The Pipismon bowed and leaved the hall. Akira looked around.<br>"Where are Takuto and Guilmon?" he asked. Piedmon smirked.  
>"Ow, they're just fine. You can ask them by yourself." Piedmon threw the keychains at Akira who catched them. Akira's eyes wided in shock.<br>"You'll pay for that." he hissed.  
>"I doubt that." replied Piedmon. Akira pulled out his D-Power.<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg with a yellow Dinosaur emblem behind him. The DigiEgg cocoon cracked and he posed in his new form.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"Ah, so you figured out how to digivoluve without a card." said Piedmon glaring at BlackWarGreymon. "What a pleasure to meet you, BlackWarGreymon; The Jet-black Dragon Warrior. Or should I call you Black Knight?"  
>"Does it matter? You'll anyways get deleted." said BlackWarGreymon. "Terra Destroyer!"<br>"Clown Trick!" Piedmon relfected the ball of dark energy sending it back to BlackWarGreymon, who escaped it. It bumped into the roof creating a hole. BlackWarGreymon flew out of the room through the hole, followed by Piedmon.  
>"Trump Sword!" Piedmon teleported its four swords, causing them to skewer the BlackWarGreymon in the following instant. BlackWarGreymon tried to dodge the attack with his Dramon Claws. In one moment the swords attacked him from all sides. BlackWarGreymon managed to fly upwards to escape the attack and the swords clashed into each other before they went back to Piedmon's Magic Box.<p>

Akira runned out of the fort and watched the fight, together with some Pipismon. He had clenched thightly a special card in his one hand for which he knew it could defead Piedmon. But he needed to wait for the right moment.

"Toy Wonderness!" Piedmon created a gust of wind which turned into a tornado. BlackWarGreymon grined since he knew what mistake Piedmon made.  
>"Black Tornado!" He twirled and flied right into the tornado Piedmon made, making his own stronger and hit Piedmon hardly. Piedmon frowned at his own mistake.<br>"Ending Snipe!" He unleashed an invisible magic blast from the tips of his fingers shaped like a gun. BlackWarGreymon used his shield to block the attack. Seeing that the blasts had no effect, Piedmon rushed over to BlackWarGreymon pulling two of his swords out of his Magic Box. Akira slashed his card in the same moment.

"DigiModify, MagnaAngemon, Gate of Destiny activate!" "Gate of Destiny!" BlackWarGreymon formed with his claw a gate, making Piedmon, who yelped in surpriese, dissapearing in it. Than the Gate closed and dissapeared. Akira smiled happily, and noticed how the keychains of Takuto and Guilmon shone. He put them down and they transformed back into Takuto and Guilmon.

"What the heck just happened? I remembered only how Piedmon turned us into keychains..." said Takuto rubbing his head, but was cutted by the cheer of the Pipismon.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" said one Pipismon. "You defeaded Piedmon and brought peace to this part of the Dark Area."<br>"No big deal." replied Akira. Takuto and Guilmon glared at them confused.  
>"Seems like there's something you have to explain us." said Guilmon. BlackWarGreymon and Akira smiled.<p>

"I hate those Data Streams." said Hikaru as Imperialdramon emerged from one in the Dark Area. Their last one was, despite Imperialdramon's trys to make the flight comfortable, a hell trip.  
>"Hey, aren't we now in the Dark Area?" asked Akita as he looked around.<br>"You're right." said Dean. Kenny looked down.  
>"Look, there are Akira, BlackWarGreymon, Takuto and Guilmon." said Rene.<br>"I assume that they have defeaded the Dark Master in this area. Which would be Piedmon." said Ken. Imperialdramon went down.

"Look!" exclaimed Takuto as he noticed Imperialdramon. The Tamers, Hackers and Digimon who were sitting on Imperialdramon's back climbed down and Imperialdramon de-digivoluved to Veemon.

"It's great to see you again." said Guilmon.  
>"Ditto." Veemon nodded.<br>"Anyways we have some good news." said Renamon.  
>"We too." said BlackWarGreymon and de-digivoluved to BlackAgumon.<br>"I assume it has something to do with the Dark Masters." said Wormmon.  
>"It has. Piedmon's defeaded." said Akira.<br>"Just as Machinedramon." said Rene.  
>"And Puppetmon." said Dorumon.<br>"And MetalSeadramon." said Elecmon.  
>"So, the four Dark Masters are finnaly destroyed. Which means we have to face now Reapermon." said Hikaru.<br>"Wait, but aren't we short of 5 memebers." said Akita.  
>"Yeah, Arisa, Akari, Impmon, BlackGatomon and the Massenger DemiDevimon are missing." said Renamon.<br>"Than we have to find them. It's simple." said Dean crossing his arms behind his head.  
>"I just hope that they're alright." said Hikaru.<br>"Aw, com'n, we're talking about Arisa and Akari. Besides a few argues they're sure alright." said Rene.

"Well, than what are we waiting for. Let's find them!" said Ken.  
>"Right!" everyone exclaimed.<p>

The 4 Dark Masters are dead. In the Real World, only SkullSatamon and Cerberumon remained. Will the Tamers and Hackers find their leaders? And how will end the war against Reapermon? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Arisa: I, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon got seperated from Akari and Impmon.  
>Akari: And I and Impmon will meet with a familiar being.<br>DemiDevimon: Miss Nanami is kidnaped by SkullSatamon and Cerberumon!  
>Taiki: And to save her we have to surrender.<br>Noah: Don't worry, we'll save her without surrendering.  
>Shawn: Stay tuned for episode 13.:~Seperated!~ MetalEtemon -with a guitar-: Yay, and just don't miss it. -plays a bad guitar solo- <p>


	14. Seperated!

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

13. Chapter

Separated!

"Waaa!"

The Data Stream in which Akari, Arisa, Impmon, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon were passed into the Forest Area, where a big canynon with a river underneath was flowing. The Data Stream just passed by, but somehow Arisa, Akari and the Digimon found themselves out of the Data Stream and now they were falling towards the river. Arisa managed to hold on a branch that was sticking out of the wall of the canyon. BlackGatomon grabbed her right leg, while Akari grabbed Impmon's and Arisa's hand. DemiDevimon land on the ground, not knowing what to do.

"Arisa, just don't let go!" yelled Akari.  
>"I-I'm trying." replied Arisa, however Akari's hand slipped through her and Akari and Impmon fell into the river.<br>"No, Akari!" yelled BlackGatomon.  
>"Impmon!" yelled Arisa.<p>

[Intro Theme Hypnotized by Pillar plays]

Nanami and DemiDevimon were walking through the empty streets of DigiCity. Cerberumon and SkullSatamon managed to escape and that's why the Neo Hackers/Tamers, DigiDestenied and Rangers deceided to patrol in the city.

"Seems like we'll come back with empty hands." said Nanami as she looked at the empty street.  
>"Seems so Miss." agreed DemiDevimon. Just as they turned around, a gloved hand snatched Nanami from behind. SkullSatamon covered her mouth and placed his staff on her neck.<br>"Shad up and nothing will happen to you." hissed SkullSatamon. Nanami, who was struggling viciously, calmed down, still tensed. DemiDevimon frowned.  
>"Let her go!" He said. Cerberumon than walked out.<br>"Ow, we'll let her go. But you will first deliever a message for us. Tell the DigiDestenied to surrender or she'll die." said Cerberumon. DemiDevimon clenched his teeth. He noticed the tears on Nanami's eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he obeyed.  
>"Don't worry, we'll soon free you." said DemiDevimon and flied away. Nanami just hoped that everything will go right.<p>

Akari and Impmon somehow managed to pull themselves out of the river. They coughed but didn't seem to be hurt.

"I hate this." muttered Akari trying to get her haird dry. Impmon unbound his bandanna and squezzed it.  
>"At least we're alive. Look it at the bright side." said Impmon. "I don't see any bright side." said Akari. Impmon rolled with his eyes. Just than he heard Arisa's voice in his head. "Impmon?"<br>"Arisa?" Impmon replied. He first was confused but than he realized that Arisa was calling him via her D-Power. Akari looked confused at Impmon. She couldn't hear Arisa's voice.  
>"Akari, call Lilith via your D-Power." said Impmon. Akari obeyed.<br>"Lil?" she asked.  
>"Akari, are you alright?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"I am." said Akari.  
>"Akari? Where are you?" Akari heard through BlackGatomon Arisa's voice. Than she saw her since BlackGatomon lift her look to the Tamer. She than realized something.<p>

They girls could communicate with their partners with the help of their D-Powers but they couldn't communicate with each other. However, since the D-Power projected everything what their partners saw and heared they could hear what the other one says or does. Now, their D-Powers worked like a kind of vockey-tockeys.

"So, what now?" asked Akari.  
>"Can you and Impmon somehow come back to the place we got sepearted?" asked Arisa. Akari looked at the river. She and Impmon were on the opposite side of the side where Arisa, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon were.<br>"We can try." Akari shrugged. "But we're on the opposite side."  
>"Ok, I and BlackGatomon will try to come to your side. You just go back." said Arisa.<br>"Ok." said Akari and turned off her conection with BlackGatomon.  
>"Let's go." said Impmon as Akari followed him.<p>

"We should find out how to come to the other side of the river." said Arisa. DemiDevimon flapped and land on her head.  
>"I think I saw a bridge down this way." He pointed downwards the river.<br>"So, what're we waiting for? Let's go." said BlackGatomon, being followed by Arisa and DemiDevimon.

"I hate this. First we get stucked in the desert and than we land here." said Akari. She and Impmon walked to the part where they should meet with Arisa, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon.  
>"Why are you complanin' all the time? We got out of the desert." said Impmon with hands crossed behind his head.<br>"It's just that I'm angry at Arisa because of everything. It was her stupid idea to use the Data Streams." said Akari.  
>"Didn't she told you that it's your choice if you wanna come with us or not? You could've stayed with the rest of the team in the Real World." said Impmon. Akari rolled with her eyes. She knew that Impmon was right.<br>"Sheesh, and what are you suggesting? That I love her or something?" she said. Impmon shook his head. "No, but at least you could complain less. Look, we're alive, we'll found the others and we will defead Reapermon. End of the story." said Impmon. "Don't be so pessimistic."  
>"Who says I'm pessimistic? I'm only realistic." said Akari.<br>"Than realize that things ain't that bad!" said Impmon. Akari glared at him and frowned.  
>"You are just like Arisa." she said placing her hands on her hips. Impmon smirked.<br>"Maybe I am. That's what makes us a dream team." said Impmon. Akari rolled with her eyes.  
>"Yeah right. But you two also quarrel much." she said.<br>"So what? We're both stubborn." replied Impmon.  
>"I wonder how the heck can you just deal being her partner? I couldn't stand it being friends with someone like her." she said.<br>"Hey, maybe she's sometimes hot-tempered and it is sometimes hard to understand her actions, but Arisa's a nice person. If you didn't know it, she was the one who went to the Rangers and begged them to not jail you like they did with Yung." said Impmon with a frown. Akari blinked in surprise.  
>"I didn't know that." she said.<br>"Look, just try to get her know better. Maybe you two can become friends." said Impmon.  
>"I don't belive that that's possible." said Akari and frowned angrily as she heard Impmon laughing.<br>"And here we go again. Sheesh, she offered you so many times to become friends with her but you didn't figure it out, exept the time at the DRA Tournament." said Impmon. "Why the heck can't you stand her?"  
>"I..." Akari blinked. "It's just that I was the first time when I saw her afraid that she would be just as Ami was. That she would use me. And that she would take my place as a leader." she noticed Impmon's glare. "Alright, she didn't. But this still dosen't excuse her, and your, pranks which you played on me in the Hackers Organisation."<br>"Well, we just tried to get out of tha' stupid organisation. Playing tricks on the Hackers seemed like a good idea." said Impmon. "And just don't say that you hadn't laughed when you so as we left a soap in front of a door of an another Hacker who than just slipped down the corridor. I saw you and Lilith." said Impmon. Akari sighed.  
>"Anyways, what Lil regards, I know that she likes you much." said Akari. Impmon blinked. He than rose his nose and hmpfed.<br>"Well, tell her that I just see her as an ally and possible friend. But nothing above that." he said and smirked. "I'm here the romance breaker and not some goffy lover."  
>"I know. Akira told me what you did to Takuto and Arisa." said Akari and gave a tiny smile.<p>

"What?" said Taiki in disbelief as DemiDevimon told him what happend to Nanami.  
>"Poor Nanami." said Sora. Matt frowned.<br>"We better do what SkullSatamon said." he said. Just than the door opened and Noah, Wizardmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Ami, Opossumon, Sam, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Calumon, Thomas and Gaomon walked in.  
>"What's up guys? Where's Nanami?" asked Coronamon.<br>"SkullSatamon and Cerberumon kidnaped Miss Nanami and they want the DigiDestenied to surrender else they kill her." said DemiDevimon.  
>"That's bad. We have to rescuse her." said Ami. Opossumon nodded.<br>"Ami's right." he said.  
>"Yes, but even if we battle SkullSatamon and Cerberumon, don't you think they kill her before we do the first strike?" said Biyomon. Noah frowned and thought for a bit.<br>"You'll surrender." he said after a few minutes of thinking. Everyone glared with surpriesed expressions on their faces at him.  
>"Are you sure?" asked Sam. Noah nodded.<br>"You sure have a plan to save her, do you?" asked Wizardmon.  
>"Yes I have. And belive me, we will save her." said Noah. Shawn tapped on Noah's shoulder.<br>"See, I told you that you'll be a good leader. Always caring for your teammates." said Shawn with a smirk. Noah just nodded.

"Do you think that we'll find them?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"Sure I'm sure." said Arisa with DemiDevimon sitting on her shoulder. They were now crossing a bridge. Underneath them was the river.<br>"Alright, we're now on their side." said Arisa as they crossed the bridge.  
>"You seem to be always calm minded in the wickedest situations. How's that possible? Akari wouldn't stand this a second." said BlackGatomon.<br>"It's because I know that we'll find our friends. And anyways, I like adventures, so this ain't a problem for me. Diffrent as Akari." said Arisa.  
>"Akari likes it to have everything under control. This is something above her thoughts." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Mistress Lilithmon, don't you too also like to have everything under control?" said DemiDevimon. BlackGatomon nodded.  
>"Yes, but there's one thing, one person who I just can't get under control." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Impmon!" said everyone.  
>"You must really like him." said Arisa. BlackGatomon gave a nod.<br>"I think I actually fell in love with him." said BlackGatomon.  
>"That's a little kinda tricky. Impmon dosen't like to have romantic realtionships and such things. In fact, he only seeks for battles." said Arisa.<br>"Well, Master Beelzemon is a fighter. It's hard to change that." said DemiDevimon.  
>"Well, but I'll keep on trying. Anyways, I heard that you have also some love problems." said BlackGatomon.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Arisa.  
>"I heard from BlackAgumon that Akira is in love with you and that he's jelaous at Takuto, because he thinks that Takuto is your possible boyfriend." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Who said Takuto's my boyfriend? We're just friends and teammates." said Arisa.  
>"I didn't got that picture about you two. You like him." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Alright, maybe I like Takuto. But now I really don't have time to think about boys. AND, though I almost kissed him, this dosen't mean nothing. We're just friends." said Arisa.  
>"Miss Arisa you're now sounding just like Master Beelzemon." said DemiDevimon.<br>"Well, in some way, we are smiliar." said Arisa with a giggle.  
>"And what about Akira?" asked BlackGatomon. Arisa put a finger on her chin.<br>"Well, I didn't thought of him as a possible boyfriend. He's so cold. It took a long while till I could speak with him at the Hackers Organisation." said Arisa.  
>"He just has problems to show his emotions. Maybe, when this adventure's over, I could arrange something for you two." said BlackGatomon. She noticed Arisa's surpriesed expression. "Hey, being the Demon Lord of Lust also means to cope with love problems. And I'd like to help you with yours. Just as I did with Akari and Ken."<br>"They're a couple now?" asked Arisa.  
>"Of course they are." BlackGatomon nodded. Arisa smiled.<br>"Than it'll be great when you help me. But first I have to deal with Takuto." said Arisa and than she went quiet for a bit. She rose her head. "But I first have to deal with Reapermon."

"I hope it won't take it to long till we meet again with Lil, Arisa and DemiDevimon." said Akari as she and Impmon kept on walking upwards the river.  
>"Ditto." said Impmon. Just than, they heard a bad, really bad, guitar solo. They put their hands on their ears.<p>

[A/N: Guess three times who that is. ^^]

"What the heck?" said Impmon. They looked at a tree from where the bad guitar solo came and saw a metalic monkey with a guitar. And that monkey was pretty familar to them.

"Etemon!" Both said in disbelief.  
>"MetalEtemon, please!" said MetalEtemon and jumped down. "Yay, I'm back, stronger than ever!"<br>"Hey metal monkey-butt, don't cha have enough of being beated?" said Impmon.  
>"Ha, I'll crush you like..." said MetalEtemon and slamed with his guitar at a tree. His guitar broke. "...like this."<br>"We'll see that." said Impmon and got covered in a purple Digi-Egg.

[Shinka Theme Shinig Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Behind Impmon appeared the Crest of Gluttony. As the DigiEgg exploded, his new form posed.

"Beelzemon!"

Arisa picked up her D-Power as she noticed that it shone. She saw the words Warp Digivolution and questioned herself what was happening with Impmon and Akari. Just than, her D-Power showed the image of MetalEtemon.

"Arisa, what is it?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"Seems, like Akari and Beelzemon got into a battle with MetalEtemon. Here, it says: MetalEtemon an Android Digimon of the Virus type. A Mega. It calls itself the "King of Digimon", and was once called the strongest Digimon. Its body surface has a full coating of the Chrome Digizoid metal used by Metal-species Digimon. Its combat abilities have been raised to their maximum, giving birth to an invincible fighter which has acquired Strong- and Dirty-style wrestling skills. The characters on its chest read StrongestSaikyou." said Arisa.  
>"If that's so, they're in big trouble." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Let's hurry up." said DemiDevimon.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Double-Impact!" Beelzemon fired from his Berenja Gun at MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon didn't move, but the shots just bounced of of his armor. Beelzemon and Akari gave a dumb expression.  
>"Heh, I'm covered in DigiChrome. Your toy guns have no effect on me." said MetalEtemon and than lunged at Beelzemon.<br>"Metal Punch!" He unleashed a punch with all of its confidence. Beelzemon jumped backwards but MetalEtemon kept on with his punches. Beelzemon caught one punch with his hand and kicked with his spiked boot MetalEtemon who flied at a tree. The tree fell over but MetalEtemon was unharmed.  
>"Dark Spirits Deluxe!" MetalEtemon called down dark lightning made from negative energy. It first seemed like it strucked Beelzemon, but in the next second he appeared unharmed in front off MetalEtemon.<br>"Double-Impact!" Beelzemon again fired at MetalEtemon and again, there was no effect.  
>"You are such a fool! Didn't I told you your attack cannot harm me?" said MetalEtemon. Beelzemon frowned. He hopped that he would at least do some damage to MetalEtemon's armor and than finish him off, but that was a little bit tricky. He now hopped that Arisa, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon would arrive soon since he knew that Lilithmon's Nazar Nail could corrode even the strongest DigiChrome.<p>

"And now let's move on..." said MetalEtemon and stepped forward.  
>"Empress Embrace!" He got strucked by a wave of dark energy. It didn't harm him much, but it caught his attention. In the next second Arisa, Lilihtmon and DemiDevimon arrived.<br>"Just in time." said Akari.  
>"Need some aid?" asked Lilithmon. Beelzemon shrugged.<br>"Sure thing!" he said. MetalEtemon glared at them.  
>"You really are nuts if you think you can beat me! I'm unbeatable!" he said. "We'll see it!" said Lilithmon and rushed over with uncovering her Nazar Nail. "Nazar Nail!"<p>

She slashed with her Nazar Nail at MetalEtemon and went back. For the first it seemed like nothing's happening.

"I told ya so! I'm unbeat...huh?" MetalEtemon glared at his chest. He noticed a crack on it. "What the...!"  
>"My Nazar Nail corodes through everything. Your armor isn't some match for it." said Lilithmon.<br>"Now it's my turn." said Beelzemon, placing his gun back on his holster. His claws bathed in purple energy. "Darkness Claw!"

He lunged at MetalEtemon and slashed with his claws at him, causing the crack growing larger, until MetalEtemon disolved into data.

"No! It can't be!" he yelled before he died.

"That was great!" said DemiDevimon cheerfully.  
>"Well you could've arrived sooner." said Akari to Arisa, crossing her arms.<br>"And there she's complaining again." said Beelzemon, rolling with his eyes.  
>"Well, I..." Arisa got cut off by Akari.<br>"But at least you did arrive. Thanks." she said. Arisa blinked confused but than she smiled. Lilithmon than rose her voice.  
>"Should we now try an another ride with the Data Streams?" she asked. Everyone sweatdropped.<br>"Again?" said everyone exept Lilithmon.  
>"Just hope we'll have this time more luck with them." said Lilithmon.<p>

What's Noah's plan and will they free Nanami? And will Akari and Arisa finnaly meet their teammates? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers Vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

SkullSatamon: Will you surrender?  
>Taiki: Never!<br>Reapermon: Why do I keep on having this flashbacks?  
>Arisa: There's something in Reapermon's past and I'll find out what that is.<br>Akari: Stay tuned for episode 14.:~Trusts and Friendship~!  
>Noah and Shawn: Don't miss the next episode! <p>


	15. Trusts and Friendship

purplepopleareawsome: Don't worry, Nanami's fine. Still in SkullSatamon's grip, but she's fine.

Tamer of the Zero Unit: Well, now you'll find out what Noah's plan is. Anyways, how's your story going? I can't wait till you post the next chapter.

To everyone: Here is the next last chapter. One more and I'm done with this. Hope you liked the third season, cause the 4th will be even better. ;-) Promise!

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

14. Chapter

Trusts and Friendship

WHAM!

Arisa, Impmon, Akari, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon bumped hardly at the ground of the Dark Area.

"Ouch, this was the last time I travelled via Data Streams." said Akari.  
>"It is. Look! We've finnaly arrived in the Dark Area." said Arisa.<br>"It was time." said BlackGatomon.

They glared at the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords. It was a big europan styled castle with a wooden gate. On the right side of the castle was a big open terrace for a Digimon of Leviamon's or Belphemon's size to stay.

"So, this is your castle. It's impressive." said Arisa.  
>"Yupp, that's our home." said BlackGatomon.<br>"It was a long time since we were last time here." said Impmon.  
>"So, let's go. We have to figure out how to get in." said Akari.<p>

Reapermon closed his eyes in a relaxed state. The Dark Masters were defeaded. Pathetic Digimon. And his minions in the Real World still didn't brought him the DigiDestenied. He was angry, but at the same time curious. Were those Tamers and Hackers stronger than he through? Sure they were, either they wouldn't defead his elite Generals. Reapermon knew that they were coming for him. For his death. And he waited. He wanted to confront them personally.

[Intro Theme Not without a Fight by Pillar plays]

Arisa, Akari, Impmon, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon walked towards the castle.

"Guys, has someone the feeling that something's wrong here." said BlackGatomon.  
>"No, why?" said Akari.<br>"DemiDevimon told us that Reapermon turned the whole army against the Demon lords. And why didn't we encounter any guards or somethin'? Where are they?" said Impmon with a frown. Just as he said that, a large group of Bakemon encircled them.  
>"You just had to ask." said BlackGatomon saracastically. Impmon crackled his knuckles.<br>"Leave 'm to me." he said but Arisa stepped out.  
>"Don't waste your energy. There's something I wanna find out, so we do just what they want. If they attack us, than you can fight." she said.<br>"You sure?" asked Akari doubtfull. Arisa nodded. One of the Bakemon floated out of the group.  
>"You will come with us. And if you try to resist, be prepeared for a destruction." he said. Arisa nodded and they followed the Bakemon.<p>

As they arrived at the Castle, they went into the Common Hall. Impmon and BlackGatomon frowned as they saw that someone rearranged their home. Reapermon dismissed the Bakemon and went to them.

"So you are the pathetic humans who try to throw me off throne?" said Reapermon.  
>"That's right! Got some problems with that?" replied Akari sarcasstically.<br>"I do." replied Reapermon. "And I will be pleased to kill you."  
>"Not on my watch." Impmon stepped out. Reapermon glared with his botmoless eyes at Impmon.<br>"What do you think you pathetic little worm, that you can beat me? I doubt that." said Reapermon.  
>"Who do ya call 'pathetic little worm', I'll show ya..." said Impmon angrily but before he could digivoluve, Arisa stepped out.<br>"Impmon, don't." said Arisa calmly. Impmon glared confused at her but he obeyed. Reapermon crossed his arms and hmpfed.  
>"This is pathetic. You're listening to that human. I'm so dissapointed what the Digimon today became." he said. "Digital Pets!"<p>

This was a high insult both for Impmon and BlackGatomon. Both of them before never even dreamt of it to have a partner and now they have one. Impmon clenched his fists and bareed his teeth and BlackGatomon frowned. Though Arisa didn't want them to digivoluve, both were near to do it right now and whipe the floor with Reapermon.

"Why are you attacking the Real World? Why are you so angry at the humans and Digimon who are partnered with humans?" asked Arisa. Reapermon frowned, but than he gave a devious smirk.  
>"Because humans don't deserve it to be partnered with Digimon. They're just using them, and in the end, they'll leave them like a broken toy." said Reapermon and glared at Impmon, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon. "Your partners will also leave you behind..."<br>"LIE!" Arisa, Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon yelled at the same time.  
>"Say what you want but I'm telling you the truth. Soon, every other Digimon will realize the same. That it's a mistake to be partnered up with humans." said Reapermon.<br>"Reapermon, you have no idea how wrong you are!" said Impmon, his eyes sparkling. Reapermon rised an eyebrow.  
>"Oh yeah? Well I perfectly know how right I am. But I don't know for you." Reapermon's voice went to a threathengly tone. "I think you have to find that out on the harder way. Prison them away!"<p>

Just than, a few Bakemon emerged and encircled Arisa, Impmon, DemiDevimon, Akari and BlackGatomon.

"Bring them away." ordered Reapermon coldly. The Bakemon obeyed and brought them to the jail in a shorter level of the castle. Reapermon sat back on his throne.

"They're wrong. They're absolutely wrong..." he whispered. A flashback runned through his mind.

-Flashback-

"Go away! I don't want to be your partner!" said a 9 year old girl with brown hair binded in pigtails. She had brown chocolate eyes and wore a white T-shirt, a yellow scarf and kapri-jeans. In her hand she held a bronce colored D-Power with a golden ring and a golden strap.  
>"But why? Tam, I don't understand." said Reapermon.<br>"You are a murderer. I don't want to be partnerd with someone like you. You are horrible. I don't want you! Leave me alone!" said the girl called Tam. Her eyes begun to tear.  
>"Tammy, just give me one more chance. I'll prove you..." said Reapermon stepping forward.<br>"No! I don't want you! You are a murderer and you don't regret your actions. Just go away and don't come back!" said Tammy.  
>"Tammy, you are a DigiDestenied. We're destenied to be partners." said Reapermon.<br>"I don't want to be destiend to be partners with someone who deserved death more than he is actually aware of it! You are a monster! Don't you get it, you murderer!" yelled Tammy Mezurno at her partner. Reapermon clenched his teeth. He had to agree with Tammy, he was a murderer. But he could always change, couldn't he?  
>"Just leave me alone!" said Tammy and runned away. Reapermon first wanted to follow her, but than he stopped. Why would he follow his partner like a dog follows his master. No. He won't follow her.<p>

-'You Monster!'- her voice echoed in his mind. No. He won't follow her. Never! She betrayed him, insulted him and left him like a broken toy. Just because of his past. No, she'll pay. Every human will pay. Reapermon growled siently. His revenge will be terrible.

-End of Flashback-

Reapermon sighed. He hated those memories. He thought about the two girls he captured. That girl, Arisa, reminded him in some way Tammy. The same fire in her eyes, her partner was a virus type and for sure he didn't do anything good in his past life. Reapermon could tell that from just looking into Impmon's eyes. He noticed a shade of guilt. And somehow, Impmon reminded him on a particular Digimon. But which?

Taiki, Sora, Matt, Biyomon, Gabumon, DemiDevimon and Agumon walked out of the Rangers building. They noticed that SkullSatamon, Nanami and Cerberumon were already waiting for them. Nanami was still tightly in SkullSatamon's grip.

"So you deceided to surrender?" asked SkullSatamon. Taiki nodded.  
>"No, don't!" yelled Nanami, but she was silenced by SkullSatamon.<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Wait, there are only three DigiDestenied. Where's the fourth?" asked Cerberumon.<br>"Tammy isn't here. She's in Kyoto." said Taiki.  
>"What a sorrow. Master Reaper won't be pleased by that." said SkullSatamon.<br>"Let Miss Nanami go!" said DemiDevimon.  
>"We won't. Since the 4th DigiDestenied isn't with ya, I'll kill her. Watcha say?" said SkullSatamon, glaring at Nanami. Nanami gulped.<p>

"Magical Game!"  
>"Corona Flame!"<p>

SkullSatamon got strucked by a blast and a fireball from behind. He yelped, letting Nanami go. She runned over to the DigiDestenied.

"Miss Nanami! Are you alright?" asked DemiDevimon.  
>"Yupp, I am." said Nanami, hugging him. SkullSatamon and Cerberumon turned around and saw Noah, Shawn, Wizardmon and Coronamon behind them. While they talked to the DigiDestenied, the boys and their Digimon sneaked behind them to attack them and free Nanami.<p>

"You!" SkullSatamon glared angrily at the two boys and the two Digimon.  
>"Yes, we!" replied Coronamon. Both boys pulled out their D-Powers. They deceided that they'll battle SkullSatamon and Cerberumon alone.<p>

[Shinka Theme Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Coronamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Coronamon got covered in a Orange DigiEgg with a red dinosaur emblem appearing behind him.

"Apollomon!"

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon got covered in a gold DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded he posed.

"Dynasmon!"

The members of the Olympus Twelwe and Royal Knights faced Cerberumon and SkullSatamon, while the DigiDestenied, Nanami and their Digimon went to a saver place. They knew that this battle will be hard.

"Hey, let us go!" yelled BlackGatomon. She, Akari, Arisa, Impmon and DemiDevimon got prisoned in a jail by the Bakemon. To their luck, the Bakemon didn't left someone to guard them.  
>"I don't that they'll hear you." said Akari and turned to Arisa. "So what's your plan?"<br>"Huh?" Arisa blinked. She acutally though that Akari would yell at her or complain. "Well, we should get out of here."  
>"Than I'll do..." Impmon got cut off by BlackGatomon.<br>"Hey, if you break the ceil, you'll pay for the repairs." said BlackGatomon. Impmon wanted to protest, but he was cut off by Arisa.  
>"No. Don't digivoluve. Not now." said Arisa.<br>"Why?" asked Impmon. "Sheesh, we could've beat Reapermon sooner if you just let me digivoluve before and not land in this jail."  
>"Yes, but I wanted to find out why Reapermon's so mad at the humans." said Arisa.<br>"Now we know. He thinks that we'll leave our partners." said Akari. "Because..." added Arisa.  
>"Because what?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"Why is he so sure that humans only use Digimon? Don't you think that something happened to him in his past and that makes him thinking the way he his thinking now?" said Arisa.  
>"That's possible." said DemiDevimon. "And I'm sure that it has something to do with the DigiDestenied."<br>"As much as I know there were three DigiDestenied." said Akari.  
>"But he mentioed always that there were four of them." replied DemiDevimon. "And he was mostly after a girl called Tammy Mezurno."<br>"It's strange, but don't you think that Reapermon was possibly partnered with her? Maybe she left him. That's the only possible explanation." said BlackGatomon.  
>"I think you are right Lil. Trauma from the past. And that should be a reason why he's attacking the Real World." said Akari.<br>"So, what now?" asked Impmon.  
>"First we'll get out of this jail. Without Digivolution." said Arisa as she noticed the expressions on Impmon's and BlackGatomon's face.<br>"And why?" asked Impmon, crossing his arms.  
>"First of all, if you digivoluve and break the ceil, they'll notice it since it would make a loud noise. And second, no one seems to know that you two are Demon Lords. Especially Reapermon isn't aware of that. I think it'll be better to keep that as long as we can. My suggestion is that we sneak out of the Castle, find the remainig Hackers and Tamers and than beat Reapermon." said Arisa.<br>"Nice idea." said Akari. "And how should we get out of the ceil."  
>"Easily." Arisa turned to Impmon. "Imp, attack the lock first with your fire attacks till it turns red and than with your ice attacks till it cools down. Repeat that a few times till I say it's enough."<br>"Ok." Impmon turned to the lock. "Infernal Funnel!"

He fired a fire ball at lock. It didn't seem to work so he kept on firing till the lock turned red.

"Summon!" Impmon fired icicles at the lock till it cool down. He repeated that a few times, damaging the lock in the process.  
>"Stop, I'll think it's enough." said Arisa and turned to BlackGatomon. "Lilith, now it's your turn."<br>"Alright." BlackGatomon nodded. "Lighting Paw!" She crushed the lock with her attack and the ceil door opened.

"Well done." said Akari as they got out.  
>"And now let's get out of here. Follow us!" said Impmon. Arisa and Akari followed the three Digimon. They soon came out to a corridor.<br>"Master Beelzemon, I gotta do something." said DemiDevimon. "Don't worry, I'll come back. You just go."  
>"Ok." Impmon nodded. "But didn't I told ya to not call me Master?"<br>"Oh, yes." said DemiDevimon and sweatdropped. He than flied away.  
>"Good, this way." said Impmon pointing down the corridor.<br>"This ain't the way to the entrance gate." said BlackGatomon.  
>"Yes, because we won't go out through the main entrance. I have something better." said Impmon with a devious smirk on his face.<p>

"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon fired a blast from his staff at Dynasmon.  
>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon dodged it sucssesfully and fired a few blasts at SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon flied upwards, escaping them.<br>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired arrows at Cerberumon who jumped to escape them.  
>"Emerald Blaze!" He spewed a red-hot jet of flames at Apllomon.<br>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon countered. The arrows went through the flames hitting Cerberumon. They did do some damage to his armor.  
>"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon fired a blast from his staff at Dynasmon. Dynasmon grined and dissapeared in a flash of gold light.<br>"Huh? Where is he?" SkullSatamon looked around.  
>"Behind you!" Dynasmon appeared behind SkullSatamon and kicked him hardly. SkullSatamon hit the ground hardly. "That was for the last time when you bumped me with your staff. And this is for Nanami! Dragon's Roar!" He formed a ball of energy and threw it at SkullSatamon. The attack was a direct hit.<p>

"Alright, we're standing in front of a wall. Should now a kind of corridor open or something?" asked BlackGatomon sarcasstically. Impmon lead the girls and the female Demon Lord to a corridor and now they were standing in front of a stone wall.  
>"Actually, it should." said Impmon and pressed a block. The wall opened, showing a corridor. Amazed, Arisa, Akari, BlackGatomon entered it, followed by Impmon. The wall closed.<br>"I didn't know that there exist secret corridors in this castle." said BlackGatomon.  
>"Well, I found this corridors a long time ago by an accident. They're conected with each part of the castle and this leads to a cave outside the castle." said Impmon.<br>"You are a genious." said BlackGatomon.  
>"I know." replied Impmon with a smile. They walked a little while, till they came to a dead end. Impmon pressed an another block and the wall opened. They came to the cave Impmon was talking about. Just as they entered the cave they noticed DemiDevimon and Duskmon waiting for them. DemiDevimon already knew about the secret passages and he knew where they will get out and that's why he searched for Duskmon. Duskmon bowed.<p>

"I'm glad to see you two again." he said. "This place really needs you."  
>"Well I noticed that before." replied BlackGatomon. "You ain't surpriesed that you see us with a human company."<br>"No. I assumed that you would have partners since you went to the Real World." said Duskmon and looked at Akari and Arisa. "Greetings, my name is Duskmon and I'm Lucemon's councillor. And you are?"  
>"I'm Arisa Bunya and I'm partnered with Impmon. I'm also the leader of a group called Digimon Tamers" said Arisa.<br>"And I'm Akari Inoue and I'm partnerd with BlackGatomon. And the leader of the Digimon Hackers" said Akari.  
>"I understand. Your teams sure went also with you into the Digiworld since I noticed a group of humans and Digimon." said Duskmon.<br>"Really? Can you show us where they are?" asked Akari. Duskmon nodded.  
>"I'll lead you to them."<p>

The smoke faded away and SkullSatamon rose, slightly pissed off. He frowned.

"Bone Blaster!" He fired a blast at Dynasmon.  
>"Still not having enough?" he asked rethortically and escaped the blast. SkullSatamon lunged at him with a roar. At the same time Dynasmon lunged at SkullSatamon, stretching his arms out. He hit SkullSatamon's chest and charged his energy into his hands.<br>"Dragon's Roar!" He fired a blast right through SkullSatamon's chest. With a yell he disolved into Data.  
>"Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon spewed again red-hot jet of flames at Apllomon. Apollomon dodged them, and charged up for his own attack.<br>"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon attacked with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with its inner power and destroyed Cerberumon. Noah and Shawn gave a sigh of relief. They managed to defead Reapermon's last force in the Real World. Now, everything was up to the Tamers and Hackers.

"Arisa!"  
>"Akari!"<br>"Impmon!"  
>"BlackGatomon!"<p>

The Tamers and Hackers shouted happily as they saw them. They joyfully greeted them and started to talk and asked them questions. They were still a bit confused when they saw Duskmon with Arisa, Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon.

"Guys, stop it, really." said Arisa. "We still have a mission to do."  
>"The Dark Masters are defeaded." said Hikaru.<br>"That's great." said Akari.  
>"So, that means that we have to defead only Reapermon?" asked Kenny.<br>"Yes." replied Takuto.  
>"I'm going. There are still some things I have to do." said Duskmon.<br>"I'm going with you." said DemiDevimon. Duskmon nodded and looked at the Tamers and Hackers.  
>"I wish you luck." he said before he and DemiDevimon dissapeard in a flash of red light.<br>"Well, now we can face Reapermon." said Ken. Just than they saw a fire-portal opening above them. The Digimon that came out had the form of a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms were long with black bands on the forearms and his hands were larger than normal hands, and had red claws. His hair was a dirty white, and he had yellow eyes. From the waist down was a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid that brought out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. The group blinked surpriesed at the new Digimon.

"Damn!" Arisa hissed a curse as she saw the Digimon which was familiar to everyone. Ken took his D-Power.  
>"Apocalymon, level Mega. Type Unidentified Digimon. Filled with dark thoughts, he was born from the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to digivolve. It seems as though Apocalymon is among the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World." he read.<br>"This is bad." said Akira. "Really, really bad."

The Tamers and the Hackers have to face Apocalymon. Will they defead him? Him and Reapermon? Find out in the last episode of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers!

[Ending Song Flieg Um Die Welt/Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Digimon Frontier plays]

Arisa: This is it...  
>Akari: No backing off...<br>Lilithmon: We won't surrender...  
>Beelzemon: We'll fight...<br>Gallantmon: Together as a team...  
>BlackWarGreymon: We'll defead Apocalymon...<br>Takuto: And we'll destroy Reapermon...  
>Akira: And save the Worlds!<br>Reapermon: Stay tuned for episode 15.:~A New Dawn~!  
>Apocalymon: Don't miss it!<p> 


	16. A New Dawn

Tamer of the Zero Unit and Jackpot2: Thanks for the reviews. Well, in some way you I also feel sorry for Reapermon. But this Tammy-Reapermon thing'll wait, since I did planned something special for both characters, but it'll be revelated at the very end of the Digimon Tamers Saga (with saga I mean all seasons).

Anyways, here's the last chapter. I hoped you liked the whole season, since I'm now counting with a new. I'll post it today.

[Opening Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

15. Chapter

A New Dawn

"Just great!" said Akita sarcastically. The Tamers and Hackers glared at Apocalymon.  
>"Death shall come to everyone who stands up against Lord Reaper." said Apocalymon.<br>"Now what?" asked Akari. Arisa frowned.  
>"Only I, Akari, Impmon and BlackGatomon will go and face Reapermon." she said.<br>"You sure?" asked Takuto. Arisa nodded.  
>"Yes, while you deal with Apocalymon." she said.<br>"Good." said Akira. "So let's prepeare for the battle."

[Shinka Theme One Vision/Eine Vision by Digimon Tamers plays]

Arisa, Akari, Takuto and Akira rised their D-Powers while Rene, Kenny, Hikaru, Dean, Akita and Ken rised their D-Powers and Digivolution cards. They all stepped into a circle.

"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Destiny, energize!" Kenny slashed his card.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, WARP DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Rene, Ken, Akita, Dean and Hikaru slashed their cards. On Akira, Arisa, Takuto, Akari's appeared the words Warp Digivolution.<p>

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Terriermon got covered with golden rings on which were DigiLetters written. Behind him appeared the Crest of Destiny. The DigiEgg exploded after he changed to his new form.

"GoldenRapidmon!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon Warp Digivolution to..."

Elecmon was covered in a kind of yellow DigiEgg made of data, with the orange dinosaur emblem appearing behind him. As the DigiEgg hatched, he posed.

"SaberLeomon!"

"Veemon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Veemon got covered in a black DigiEgg. Behind him appeared the dark blue dinosaur. As the DigiEgg cracked he posed in his new form.

"Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!"

"Dorumon, warp digivolution to..."

Dorumon got covered in a grey DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. His form changed and he posed as the DigiEgg cracked.

"Dorugoramon!"

"Wormmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Wormmon got covered in a green DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur emblem. He posed as the DigiEgg cracked.

"GranKuwagamon!"

"Renamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Renamon got covered in a sky blue DigiEgg cocoon. Behind her appeared a yellow Dinosaur emblem. She posed as she reached her new form.

"Sakuyamon!"

"BlackAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg with a yellow Dinosaur emblem behind him. The DigiEgg cocoon cracked and he posed.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"Guilmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Guilmon got covered in a red DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a yellow dinosaur emblem. He posed in his new form.

"Gallantmon!"

"BlackGatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

She got covered in a light purple DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind BlackGatomon appeared the Crest of Lust. As the DigiEgg exploded, her new form posed.

"Lilithmon!"

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

He got covered in a dark purple DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind Impmon appeared the Crest of Gluttony. As the DigiEgg exploded, his new form posed.

"Beelzemon!"

Gallantmon and Beelzemon whistled loudly. They heard two mechanical noises as Grani and Behetmoth appeared. Gallantmon jumped on Grani, while Beelzemon and Arisa sat on Behetmoth.

"We should go now." said Arisa. Akari nodded as Lilithmon picked her up with her unhazardous hand. "I wish you luck."  
>"Thanks, watch out for yourselves." said Ken. The girls nodded as they went off to the castle. The rest faced Apocalymon.<p>

[Intro Theme Frontline by Pillar plays]

"Misa, update the data for opening a portal." said Satsuma. He, the Neo Tamers/Hackers, DigiDestenied and the main trio Rangers were in a room in the Rangers HQ where they could create a DigiPortal.  
>"Data updated." said Misa, a Ranger in white uniform who was working at the computer. "Where should I open it?"<br>"At the Dark Area. At the Castle of the Demon Lords to be precise." said Satsuma.  
>"Why there?" asked Yoshi.<br>"Reapermon has gained the control over the Dark Area and his HQ is the Castle of the Demon Lords. I assume that the Tamers/Hackers are also there." said Satsuma.  
>"I got it." Misa tipped in the name of the place where the portal should open. "The opening of the portal is uploading: 10% for now." "I just hope that they're alright." said Taito.<br>"I'm sure they are." replied Noah.  
>"Uploading: 20%." said Misa.<p>

Beelzemon, Arisa, Lilithmon and Akari were on their way to the Castle. They noticed Reapermon on the terrace.

"This is gonna be a hell of a battle." said Beelzemon. Arisa nodded.  
>"I really wonder if Reapermon's able to deal with this kind of hell." said Lilithmon.<br>"We'll see it." said Akari. They went right through the open gate. Duskmon and DemiDevimon were so free to inform everyone about Beelzemon and Lilithmon so there weren't any guards as Beelzemon (who did left Behetmoth in the courtyard), Arisa, Akari and Lilithmon made their way to the terrace. Reapermon waited for them, ready for a fight. He frowned as they entered the terrace.  
>"So I was right with my senses. You two are the memebers of the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Reapermon.<br>"Yes and we're not a bit pleased with the fact that you took over our castle, our home." said Beelzemon pulling out his Berenja Gun.  
>"Or that you used our army." said Lilithmon uncovering her Nazar Nail.<br>"And you still think you can defead me? Think twice, I'm stronger than you are." said Reapermon.  
>"Don't talk so big Skelety. You are alone, if you didn't noticed that." said Beelzemon.<br>"So what? Better that than be betrayed. You made a huge mistake accepting those two humans as your partners." replied Reapermon. Beelzemon and Lilithmon frowned.

"Double-Impact!" Beelzemon shot at Reapermon. Reapermon slashed with his sicle at the bullets.  
>"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon sent a wave of energy at him. "Bone Duster!" Reapermon fired a blast at the energy wave, causing it to dissapear. "I'm not called without a reason Bounty Hunter. I hunt Digimon who are just like you."<br>"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon rushed with his claws at Reapermon.  
>"Grim Slasher!" Reapermon grabed Beelzemon with the Guilty Chain and was about to decapitate him with the Judgment Sickle.<br>"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon appeared behind Reapermon and slashed at him with her Nazar Nail. Reapermon yelped. Beelzemon freed himself from Reapermon's grip and kicked him with his spiked boot so Reapermon went a few meters backwards.  
>"Beelzemon are you okay?" asked Arisa her partner.<br>"Never better, Ari." replied Beelzemon. Reapermon frowned, his eyes sparkled with a red light. This somehow was familiar to him. Didn't he also called his own partner by a nickname. Tam, short for Tammy. And wasn't Beelzemon also a murderer, a sinister? Why didn't than Arisa refused Beelzemon as her partner? Reapermon was confused.  
>"How, how is that possible? How can you accept his dark past and him as your partner?" asked Reapermon Arisa. She blinked, confused by the question. She looked at Beelzemon.<br>"Well, he's my partner. We went through many adventures. And I like him just the way he is." said Arisa.  
>"I and Arisa share a strong bond. It's hard to believe that she'll ever leave me." said Beelzemon.<br>"The same goes for me and Lilithmon." said Akari.  
>"Once a partner, always a partner." said Lilithmon.<br>"And not only that. The bond which we share makes us even stronger." said Beelzemon. He got covered in a purple light.

MODE CHANGE!

Out of Beelzemon's back grew a two pairs of black wings. His eyes turned emerald green and parts of his clothes became sliver. He got a huge gun called Death Slinger. And his mind relaxed.

"Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

[Intro Theme Shining Dreamers by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"Lighting Just!" Gallantmon fired a blast from his lance at Apocalymon.  
>"Wanna taste my Friendship? River of Power!" Apocalymon transformed a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power at Gallantmon. Luckily, Gallantmon escaped it swiftly with Grani's help.<br>"This was close." said Grani. Gallantmon could only nod to that.  
>"And here comes my Justice! Giga Cannon!" Apocalymon transformed a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacked with its Giga Cannon. "Catastrophe!"<br>"DORU Djinn!"  
>"Spirit Strike!" It took GranKuwagamon's, Dorugoramon's and Sakuyamon's attack to handle that blast.<br>"Shokushu Kougeki!" Apocalymon did a physical attack with its tentacle claws targeting the Tamers and the Hackers.  
>"NO YOU WON'T!" BlackWarGreymon, GoldenRapidmon, Imperialdramon and SaberLeomon fired their attacks at the claws.<br>"Terra Destroyer!"  
>"Howling Crusher!"<br>"Rapid Fire!"  
>"Positron Laster!" The attacks managed to destroy several claws so only three remained.<br>"That's right! Attack his claws!" ordered Ken. Apocalymon frowned.

"And here's my Love! Crimson Lightning!" He transformed a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacked with its Crimson Lightning. SaberLeomon and Imperialdramon took that attack.  
>"Howling Crusher!"<br>"Positron Laster!" The attacks destroyed the claw.

"Giga Cannon!" Apocalymon transformed a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacked with its Giga Cannon. This time, Dorugoramon and GoldenRapidmon took that attack.  
>"Rapid Fire!"<br>"DORU Djinn!" Their attacks destroyed the second claw.

"River of Power!" Apocalymon transformed a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. That claw took Sakuyamon and GranKuwagamon.  
>"Catastrophe!"<br>"Spirit Strike!" They destroyed together the last claw. Apocalymon glared surpriesed at them. BlackWarGreymon and Gallantmon on Grani flew over him.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of negative energy at him.  
>"Shield of JustYuggoth Blaster!" Gallantmon/Grani fired their blasts at Apocalymon. The three attacks merged together and slammed at Apocalymon, destroying him completely. He disolved with a roar into data.

"That proves nothing! You won't stop me! I'll delete you!" growled Reapermon. "Burning Cyclone!"

He twirled and created a huge tornado which damaged it's surroundings. Cracks appeared on the floor, one dangerously near to Arisa, though she didn't noticed that. Beelzemon flew bodly above Reapermon's tornado.

"Corona Blaster!" He fired at the open part at Reapermon. The tornado exploded and threw Reapermon backwards.  
>"Empress Embrace!"<br>"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon and Lilithmon fired together their attacks at Reapermon. They merged and clashed into Reapermon creating a huge explosion which sent Reapermon fly. He stared blankly at them.  
>"Tammy, why?" This question floated in his mind. And it was his last one. He disolved into data.<p>

Arisa gave a sigh of relief and stepped back. That was a mistake. She fell into a hole. Akari noticed that and in the last she grabbed Arisa's hand.

"Akari!" Arisa yelped.  
>"Don't worry. I won't let you go. I promise." said Akari. Arisa nodded as Akari pulled her back.<br>"Thanks, you saved my life." said Arisa.  
>"Maybe you saved mine." replied Akari.<br>"Arisa, Akari, are you alright?" asked Beelzemon as he and Lilithmon went to them. Akari and Arisa smiled and looked at each other.  
>"Never better." said both.<p>

"Arisa, Akari!"  
>"Beelzemon, Lilithmon!"<p>

The Tamers and Hackers and their de-digivoluved Digimon walked towards them jofully.

"Uploading: 90%." said Misa. After a few seconds. "Uploading 95%."  
>"Finnaly." said Thomas as Misa said 100%. The portal opened. It was time for their friends to come back.<p>

"So, it's finnaly over." said Akira.  
>"Seems so." replied Akari. She than walked over to Arisa. Arisa blinked, confused as she saw Akari streching out her hand.<br>"Huh?" she glared at her rival.  
>"I just hope that you still are offering me your friendship." said Akari, smiling. Arisa smiled also and lift her hand above her head. Akari blinked at her confused.<br>"Of course I am." she said. Akari got it and gave a high-five to Arisa. The Tamers and Hackers and the Digimon cheered.  
>"Finnaly peace is brought between the Tamers and Hackers." said Rene. Just than, Duskmon and DemiDevimon appeared.<br>"Lord Beelzemon, Mistress Lilithmon, a portal opened in the Portal Room." said Duskmon.  
>"I assume that our friends in the Real World have to do something with it." said Ken.<br>"So, let's go!" said Arisa.  
>"Yay!" everyone cheered. Lilithmon glanced at Beelzemon.<br>"Seems like we have to again to take our rightfull place in the Dark Area." she said. Beelzemon shrugged.  
>"Seems so. But it'll be boring since there's no one to battle." said Beelzemon. Lilithmon shrugged and sighed.<br>"Seems so." she replied.

On an another place, in the deepest part of the Dark Area, the Forbidden Area, in a cave like temple 5 DigiEggs glowed. And five Digimon were born: Candlemon, DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Betamon and Lucemon Child Mode.

"They thought they could destroy us and seal us forever away." said Lucemon calmly, with crossed arms. "But they're wrong." said Candlemon.  
>"We're back." said DemiDevimon.<br>"We'll destroy them." said Phascomon.  
>"But we're short of two members." said Betamon. Lucemon went to the stand where his DigiEgg was. He picked the crest that was on it. The same did the other four. Just as they took their crests they got bathed in dark light and digivoluved. 5 shadowed figures stood now in the temple. Lucemon Chaos Mode stepped out.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll find them. And we'll get our revenge. Ha, ha, ha..." He laughed deviously.

END OF DIGIMON TAMERS STREET BATTLES: TAMERS VS. HACKERS!

[Ending Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

EPILOUGE

She glared at the 7 DigiEggs in which the Demon Lords were turned to. She was worried about Beelzemon, but she knew she couldn't help him. She was to weak to confront the Souveregines who appeared on the sky. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Bahiumon, Ebnowumon and their leader Fanglongmon. She wanted to rise her voice, to tell them to at least spare the one who saved her, but she didn't. She was too afraid and she was ashamed because of that. She glared at the Royal Knights who were also looking at the sky.

"They'll be sealed away in the Forbidden Area. Forever!" said Azulongmon as the DigiEggs dissapeared in a flash of light.  
>"Finnaly, peace was brought into the DigiWorld." said Gallantmon. The brown haired girl, who was hidding in the bushes, stepped back, stepping on a dry branch which cracked. Gallantmon, who was the nearest turned his head around and saw a girl which runned away.<p>

"I-I wanna go home." she said as she was sure that she was far away from the place where the battle between the Demon Lords and the Royal Knights took part. The DigiGnomes flied around her, giggling and squeaking happily. They created a portal for her. Just before she stepped through, she heard a nice, calm voice.

~Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away.  
>A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again.<br>Four, to Conquer, Two, to Choose their own Path, One, to Cause Destruction.  
>No one will survieve, everyone shall die.<br>The Keys will open the Gate of Terror and release a Forgoten Monster.  
>A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back.<br>A Warrior will be born.  
>Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light.<br>And destroy the Eternal Enemy.~

She blinked confused and realized that she was again in her own room. She went to the balcony and noticed the thunderstorm clouds. A storm was coming.

STAY TUNED FOR DIGIMON TAMERS AWAKE OF THE DEMON LORDS! 


	17. New World

**_Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers Vs. Hackers OP: New World_**

-Instrumental-

_[The Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers Vs. Hackers appears]_

sora wo koete

_[BlackAgumon and Guilmon fire a fireball at each other]_

umi wo koete

_[Veemon attacks with Vee-Headbutt Elecmon]_

chiisana fuan

_[Terriermon attacks Dorumon with his Terrier-Tornado]_

kibou ni kaete

_[Renamon attacks Wormmon with her Diamond Storm]_

arukidashita

_[Impmon faces BlackGatomon as a portal appears on the sky]_

kono sekai de

_[The DigiDestenied, including Suzie look at the sky]_

donna deai wo

_[Nanami and DemiDevimon look at the sky, Noah and Wizardmon look at the sky]_

sagashi ni ikou

_[Shawn, who's sitting on a tree, stops playing the leaf and looks together with Coronamon at the sky]_

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru

_[The Dark Masters appear: MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon and an shadowed image of Apocalymon]_

kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

_[A gold-red tornado appears and it stops, revelating Reapermon, who slashes with his sickle]_

bokura no tabi wa

_[Imperialdramon DM and SaberLeomon, together with Hikaru and Dean are seen facing MetalSeadramon]_

mada hajimatta bakari

_[Dorugoramon, GoldenRapidmon, Kenny and Akita are seen facing Puppetmon]_

doredake no yume wo

_[Sakuyamon, GranKuwagamon, Ken, Rene are seen facing Machinedramon]_

kizuna wo tsunaide ikou

_[BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, Takuto, Akira are seen facing Piedmon]_

atsumaru kokoro wa

_[Lilithmon and Beelzemon BM are seen facing Reapermon]_

tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

_[Lilithmon attacks with her Empress Embrace and Beelzemon attacks with his Corona Destroyer, beating Reapermon]_

yami wo koeta

_[The Tamers and Hackers, and thier partners are seen on the open space at the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords]_

asu no sono saki e

_[Arisa and Akari give each other a high five, the scene zooms backwards and a DigiGnome is being seen flying through the sky as a light illuminates the scene]_


End file.
